The Universe
by FoxboroSalts
Summary: I stand before God and blink. "Hey," she says to me. "You're the new transfer student, right?" AU. Status: Complete.
1. Act I – Daffodils In Spring

_**Disclaimer: **__The intellectual property rights to Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 belong to Atlus and its respective creative directors, as does the light novel series, Suzumiya Haruhi, with Tanigawa Nagaru and Noizi Ito._

_**Author's Notes: **__This side project is influenced by L. Lamora's brilliant take on the silent protagonist narrative, "The Game of Champions" and CrimsonLord's "A Demon Among Devils". It goes without saying that it will not reach the lofty heights set by these two authors. __An understanding of Persona canon events may be needed. This is a short story, so each scene is a snapshot of Minato's life as a result of Haruhi's presence in this AU. _

_Kudos to Vandenbz and Sir Godot. They've been an immense help in ironing out the kinks in this story._

* * *

_**Act I **__**–**__** Daffodils in Spring**_

* * *

_The Boy - "Ring-a-round the rosie, this evil thing it knows me, ashes... ashes... in which we all drown."_

* * *

_April 6th, 2009 [Tuesday] – Late Night_

_Iwatodai Station_

**.**

_**C**__ompulsion._

It draws me here, lingering in the fringes of my subconscious, but I am only peripherally aware of it.

I feel a shallow pang in my chest and massage it absentmindedly. My eyes are trained on the map in my hands, as the rhythmic beats and wailing riffs from the headphones blaring in my ears urge my steps forward.

Then, the clock ticks down and strikes _midnight_.

My PE-03 P-ATL Audio System stops abruptly, and I no longer have music to keep my mind occupied from the desperate echoing wails and screams that ring out through the night.

The sky turns a sickly shade of green and the irradiated moon becomes my only source of light. It illuminates the streets outside Iwatodai Station and transforms the otherwise immaculate city into a nightmarish landscape befitting any A-grade horror movie setting. Coffins line the streets. Blood pools under my feet. The branches of the trees surrounding me are twisted and gnarled, their imaginary faces snarling at me in contempt. The encroaching darkness plays tricks on my eyes. I've grown accustomed to this, but it is no less unsettling, especially alone.

It takes a few more minutes before I arrive at my location, only to find light streaming out the windows. My surprise is immediately taken over by wariness. This is not possible. Electronics shouldn't work at this hour_._

Cautiously, I step in.

The lobby is spacious and tastefully decorated. It is obvious just how well-maintained the furnishings are, judging from the aged relic of a television set that sits in front of me.

"You're late."

A boy leans over on the counter to my left. He has short, messy hair and wears a loose, striped pyjamas that makes him look like an old-fashioned prisoner in those Western films. He places his knuckles over his cheeks and says:

"I've been waiting for you for a while now."

Suddenly, the boy appears before me with a snap of his fingers and gestures to a leather folder on the table. It flips open on its own accord, revealing the document inside.

"Before you go any further, you need to sign your name over there."

A quick glance at it confirms my suspicion: the writing is incomprehensible. My eyes dart back to the boy, seeking an explanation.

The boy picks up on my hesitancy and says, "Don't worry," his voice is gentle and pleasant. "It just states that you will accept responsibility for your actions from now on. Typical contract stuff."

I hesitate still, clenching and unclenching my hand. In the end, I pick up the pen and sign the document with a quick flourish. I hand the leather folder back to the boy.

"Good." He smiles and nods. His baby blue eyes are filled with mirth. "It's true what they say you know, you can't escape time. No one can. It will deliver us all to the same end. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes forever... _Minato_."

The lights flicker and fade, and the boy disappears.

I am left standing in the darkness.

* * *

_Takeba Yukari to Ikutsuki Shuji and Kirijo Mitsuru - "I feel kinda bad. Do I really have to spy on him?"_

* * *

_April 7th, 2009 [Wednesday] – Lunchtime_

_Gekkoukan High School_

**.**

**Y**ukari smiles at me, though it is strained. "Heh... Sorry about that. Mitsuru-senpai wanted me to pick up some supplies on the way back to the dorm."

My new friend whistles lowly. His name is Iori Junpei. The baseball cap wearing teen had introduced himself and taken the empty seat next to me since break started. Junpei had wiled the time in between Yukari excusing herself and returning by filling me in on the school's status quo. I content myself with listening and asking the occasional question.

"Damn, I know she's smokin' hot and filthy rich and everything, but seriously? Must come with the name, I guess. Doesn't she have like a legion of maids to do her bidding? Since when did you become one?"

Yukari huffs and glares at him. "I'm not, and shut up."

Junpei leans in to me and whispers conspiratorially, "Hey, you live in the same dorm as them, right? Did you..." The teen wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. "C'mon. You're in a position that half the school would kill to be in. You must have done something. Spill."

"Hey! I'm right here, you pig!" Yukari stomps on Junpei's foot.

"_Yeowch!_ Watch where you put that thing, you crazy Amazon!"

I watch their byplay with quiet amusement; their antics seem very well-rehearsed, but I am not stupid enough to tell this to Yukari. Instead, I brush aside Junpei's claims.

Yukari smiles prettily at me. "Thank you, Minato-kun. I'm glad to see Junpei hasn't eroded your brain into mush. He tends to have that effect on the people around him." She turns to Junpei with a scowl. "Buzz off, you lowlife. I don't want you bothering him."

"Hey! I'm just tryin' to be friendly and help the new kid. Ain't that right, _Minato-kun?_"

I shrug. Junpei's all right.

Although, I show my surprise at the added suffix to my name.

"Ugh, you're so annoying, Junpei_, _but at least you're doing something nice. Anyway, listen, Minato-kun, I'm meeting with the members from my Archery club after school today, so you have to make your back to the dorm yourself. I know you still have some of your stuff to unpack, so don't be pressured into letting this lowlife drag you around town today."

I placate her with a nod.

Yukari stares at me for a long second. "All right... Later, Minato-kun. _Lowlife_." She directs a less than healthy glare at Junpei and returns to her seat. There, she strikes up a conversation with a group of girls whose names I didn't quite catch during our class introductions earlier. Occasionally, their attention would peel back to me.

"And that, my dear Minato-kun, is the second of Gekkoukan High School's Holy Trinity. Obviously, you need no further introduction considering you have no problem roping her to come to school with you." Junpei nods sagely. "You're gonna have a big target on your back, dude. She's said no to a lot of guys—a lot of them. They won't like you one bit."

I comment on how close the two of them are, going by the whole routine I just witnessed, and ask whether he speaks from experience.

"Me? Nah, man. Those dudes leave me alone 'cuz they know Yuka-tan isn't my type of gal; neither is Mitsuru-senpai by the way. _Annnd~_ that actually brings us to the last of our Holy Trinity and whose seat I am unfortunately borrowing. Remember how I said Yukari was popular, well your new table-buddy is... _popular-er_. I'd advise you to stay away from this little spitfire. Eh, but then again, she'll probably do it for you. She's a serious loner. But man... she reels in guys like Grander Musashi and serves them on their butts like Echizen Ryouma.

"There's a couple of crazy-ass rumours about her during her middle-school days, so the kindest word I can use to describe her is: eccentric. A crazy hot eccentric. Plus... Plus... And seriously, I'm not shitting you, she's a frickin' exhibitionist, man! I'm not surprised she skipped out on class today; the girl does what she feels like. The faculty here tends to ignore all the crazy stuff she does. Then again, I was in the same class as her last year. Her grades are top notch, as is her attendance, and she does have a lot of clubs chasing her signature. Maybe that's why."

Well, that is something. I'm not one to listen to rumours before I actually meet the person, but Junpei's long-winded spiel has certainly coloured my opinion of my new seating partner. I ask for her name.

"Heh. Suzumiya Haruhi. Trust me, Minato. A senpai of mine summed her up in six simple words: 'don't put your dick in crazy'. She'll take it away from you."

The bell rings suddenly, signalling the end of our break.

Junpei smiles. "Hey, you know what? I think this is gonna be a pretty fun year, especially with you around."

* * *

_Igor to Arisato Minato - "Welcome to the Velvet Room, young master."_

* * *

_April 8th, 2009 [Wednesday] – Irrelevant_

_Velvet Room_

**.**

**M**y disorientation gives way to idle fascination as I quietly marvel at my surroundings.

I find himself seated in a spacious room draped in blue velvet. Across from me sits a balding, stocky man with a long, pointed nose; not unlike Pinocchio. The man in the sharp suit has his gloved white hands steepled together, and observes me with wide, bloodshot eyes. Flanking him is a tall, Caucasian beauty. The woman has short, silver hair and the most distinct yellow eyes. She wears a prim blue dress that cuts off at her shoulders and matching blue long boots over black leggings. The pleasant smile on her face doesn't waver.

A massive iron gate stands beyond them, forged with intricate mazy patterns, and stretches as tall as my eyes could see. There doesn't appear to be a ceiling at all—just a pitch, black void above us. Beyond the iron gate, there are flashes of bright, white light zooming past. It feels like we are in an elevator ascending upwards.

I take a deep breath.

The last thing I remember is dreaming; running across checkered tiles, chasing the elusive blue butterfly that continually evaded my grasp, then, a blue door opening.

"You're a very collected young man," the man says to me. His voice is unnaturally high-pitched. "I see that the shock has passed and curiosity has reared its ugly head. Let us dispense with the introductions. My name is Igor, and I am the proprietor of the Velvet Room. The woman standing to my left is a resident and my assistant, Elizabeth."

"A pleasure," the woman says as a greeting. Her Japanese has a very distinct accent, and sounds out of place; no more than the man beside her.

I get straight to the point.

Where am I?

"Ah..." Igor's tone is whimsical, saying, "The Velvet Room is a place that exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. A wondrous notion, isn't it? However, this room is only open to those who have signed the contract." Igor directs my attention to the document on the table. "This is your signature, yes?"

I nod.

"Excellent. It has been ages since we've received a visitor, and quite a unique individual at that. Your presence in Iwatodai is not a coincidence, but rather a pre-determined fate. Then again, perhaps it is too soon to judge the man who will shake up the world. Without a doubt, we will look forward to your continued patronage."

My thoughts are jumbled and I blink in amazement. I have always known that I was different, ever since I could remember, but this...? There is too much information to consider, and it hits me all at once. The questions pour out of my mouth without a second thought; about what makes me unique and his mystifying claim about me shaking up the world. I draw a connection and ask whether it is linked with my ability to escape the effects of the mysterious hidden hour.

"A facet of it, yes... though it is not my place to say how your actions will alter the fate of our world, but _Hers_."

Who?

"I truly am sorry. It is not my place to say."

I blow out a frustrated breath.

"Everything in due course, young master. You are merely a fledgling at the start of his journey. We are here to help sharpen and hone your unique talent. However, I do ask for one thing in return: you must abide by the rules of the contract and assume responsibility for the choices that you make."

I don't find a reason to disagree.

"Excellent. Keep this." Igor slides a key over to me. "That is the key to the Velvet Room. It will allow you passage as and when you so please."

I grip the key, brushing my finger against the ridges on the underside of the metal, and stare into the bloodshot eyes of Igor.

What is the point of all this?

Igor chortles deeply. "Would you believe the fate of our world is in the hands of a mortal, in the given sense, much like yourself? However, she is oblivious to her powers. Imagine having the ability to mould the universe in the palm of your hands and not realising it—not realising what consequences your actions can have unto our world. Imagine having the power to destroy it at a whim and raising it from the ashes. Imagine that. Terrifying, isn't it?"

It takes me a moment to contemplate the question, and a longer one to come up with a reply. I enquire about her whereabouts, whether she's currently in the city, and about my role in this situation I unfortunately find myself in. Is this what I am fated to do? The reason why I was brought here?

Igor smiles cryptically. "It is not my place to say."

I frown and nod in understanding. I have squeezed every possible answer I could from the hunched, stocky man for today. Our Q&amp;A has come to an end without me knowing more than I did before I arrived in this room. The exception, of course, being that there is a God that walks among us mere mortals; a female one at that.

"Do be careful, young master. There is an adage in your world that you should take to heart; about playing with fire and getting burnt."

I take the warning in stride.

"Excellent. Until we meet again..."

* * *

_Iori Junpei to Arisato Minato - "Careful, dude. The lioness is back and she has got claws."_

* * *

_April 9th, 2009 [Thursday] – Morning_

_Gekkoukan High School_

****.****

**J**unpei slaps me on the back as we enter the class fully and scampers off with a grin.

I give Junpei an odd look and walk over to my seat at the back of the class. My seating partner, who has been absent for the past two days, doesn't acknowledge my presence and instead stares out the window. I immediately understand why the girl has garnered plenty of admirers. Haruhi is fair-skinned and petite. Her long brown hair flows down her back and frames her soft face. Add that with the traditional black school uniform of Gekkoukan, she is the quintessential example of a demure Japanese schoolgirl.

I greet her amiably.

Just as I am about to introduce myself, Haruhi cuts me off, "Not interested, and don't you dare call me by my surname again."

Her brusqueness makes me falter. I remain standing in place, dumbfounded.

Her big brown eyes narrow at me. "What part of not interested don't you understand? Stop bothering me," she grumbles and turns back to stare out the window.

Fair enough, I finally say as I take my seat next to her. As I begin preparing for our next lesson, I realise that Haruhi is discreetly observing me. I say my name aloud for the benefit of my seating partner, much to the bemusement of the students around us. From across the room, Junpei laughs out loud.

Haruhi sighs, leaning a hand against her cheek, and resumes her surveillance of the picturesque scenery that overlooks Gekkoukan High School. "Sure, whatever."

Brushing aside the blasé reply from my new seating partner, I'm reminded of Igor's words and frown to myself. I begin to think back to the people I've met since I arrived at Iwatodai and silently contemplate whether these events are truly a coincidence or merely the outcome of the machinations of fate.

I hate this feeling.

Like a cog in a machine, I turn in place.

* * *

_Sanada Akihiko to S.E.E.S. - "We gotta watch out for this one. It's a doozy all right."_

* * *

_April 9th, 2009 [Thursday] – Dark Hour, Full Moon_

_Iwatodai Dormitory_

****.****

**I** stare at the eldritch abomination in front of me and feel a mixture of wonder, morbid fascination and excitement. I do not fear it. Neither do I fear for my life. It has come for me—and me only. I know it deep in my bones.

The aberrant Shadow is a writhing mass of arms and hands that has taken the entire width of the dormitory roof. Its face is a blue mask held aloft, and the empty eye sockets seek me out. I feel something twist in my gut as the mask is tilted to one side, as if the Shadow is curious. I don't understand how, but I know that it is the first of many. The First Shadow, the _Magician_. There is a certain finesse to its movements despite its ungainly body. Its arms are reared back as it twirls the multitude of knives in its grasp, like a slither of serpents coiled and ready to strike.

Yukari is brushed aside, her efforts valiant but futile, and her gun lies at my feet.

Baby blue eyes peer back in my mind's eye and silently egg me on. Something chips away in my psyche and shatters a barrier.

I am a fool.

_**I AM THOU...**_

I reach down for the gun and level the barrel against my temple.

_**THOU ART I...**_

I could feel something great within me, a gushing torrent of power desperate to be released. I don't have to dig deep. It is there, waiting for me at the surface of my subconscious. Its slumber is finally over.

_**FROM THE SEA OF THY SOUL...**_

The shackles have been removed.

_**I COME...**_

My vision of reality blurs as I pull the trigger. The resultant force blows my head back. Then, a sense of euphoria follows, a very intense but fleeting high that floods my core, as the power rushes out. Clarity is soon restored.

I smile as I utter the word:

_Per... So... Na..._

* * *

_Takeba Yukari to Arisato Minato - "What you did back there on the roof, you were amazing. But there is something else I have to say, that is, I know about your situation and well, I'm sorta like you..."_

* * *

_April 18th, 2009 [Saturday] – Early Morning_

_Gekkoukan High School_

****.****

**H**aving spent more than a week in Tatsumi Memorial Hospital, I feel relieved to be back in Gekkoukan despite being discharged with a clean bill of health just last night.

My appearance in the hallway causes a stir among my fellow students. There are plenty of rumours about my week-long absence, some banal and most are over-exaggerations, but the official excuse, courtesy of Mitsuru's far-reaching influence, is that I fell down a flight of stairs back at the dormitory. Now, I am quite well-known around school as a klutz.

I, with Yukari tagging alongside me, meet Junpei on the second floor landing.

"Gah!" Junpei shouts, shielding his face with his arms in mock horror. "The walking dead!"

I smile good-naturedly and shake my head.

Yukari is there to defend me. She whacks Junpei's head. "Shut up," she snaps, scowling fiercely. "Don't tease him."

"_Argh!_ Why do you keep hitting me, you crazy girl?!" Junpei slyly raises his eyebrows. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say the two of you are _together_." He sticks his pinky out and wiggles it in Yukari's face. "Don't think I don't know where you've been going after school for the past week, Yuka-tan."

Yukari blushes and looks away from me. "D-Don't make up false rumours, you lowlife. I was just worried about Minato-kun."

Yukari's concern is welcomed. I can feel a certain kinship with her after what she had shared with me by my hospital bed yesterday—about facing a similar situation and her own struggles. She was also kind enough to mention I had visitors for the past week; my fellow dormmates, Junpei, our homeroom teacher, Toriumi-sensei, and someone I least expected...

"Nah, it's sweet n' stuff. Like that mushy couple crap in the movies where the girlfriend nurses the boyfriend back to—"

I reach up and mirror Yukari's previous action.

"Argh! What the hell, Minato?!"

I motion for the boy to shut up before entering the class fully, before thanking him for visiting me.

"You sure do have a funny way of showing it," Junpei mutters.

"Finally! Thank you, Minato-kun. Glad to know that there's someone else who can keep this lowlife in line," Yukari adds in.

Somehow, despite coming earlier than usual, Haruhi makes it to her seat before me. I wonder just how early she arrives to school every day. The girl doesn't acknowledge me as she stares out the window.

I greet her casually.

"Hey."

I am surprised by her reply, not having expected one in return. I blink at her unwavering, determined stare.

"You're the new transfer student, right?"

Stumbling through an affirmative, I thank her for taking the time to visit me while I was hospitalised. She didn't have to; that was really nice of her.

Haruhi huffs in annoyance. "I didn't visit you because I cared about your health. I was there to conduct research," she explains glibly and leans in closer. "They said you hit your head when you fell down those stairs. Have you experience any abnormalities since you woke up? Noticed anything different while you were in the hospital?"

I say nothing and lean back slightly.

"Are you sure you didn't see anything different? Some alternate dimensions may be incredibly similar and the differences can be minute. Do Zeppelins populate the skies in your reality? They don't here. Maybe your family has been absconded into the other reality to become pod-people?"

I swallow tightly.

No, the last I checked, and I am very sure, my parents are still dead. And no, my world has already developed and progressed to the modern day aircraft, much like the occasional few that fly over our school.

Haruhi falls silent.

"Sorry," she says quietly.

The awkwardness lingers and I regret—very slightly—my blunt choice of words. I clear my throat and ask what makes her so interested in alternate dimensions.

"Don't you find life utterly mundane? Don't you want some excitement? To have something interesting happen to you? To make you feel special and different from everyone else who are content to see out their lives in an almost perpetual Groundhog's Day?"

I tell her that being special is overrated. Besides, I think this to myself, my life is plenty hectic as it is. I could do with the occasional mundane stuff. However, being cooped up in the hospital for a week doesn't count.

Not for the first time, Haruhi seems angry with me. "What do you know?" she says spitefully, her big brown eyes narrowing.

I smile blandly.

Speaking from experience? Quite a bit actually.

* * *

_Takeba Yukari to Arisato Minato - "Would you believe that it's almost May already? Times flies, doesn't it?"_

* * *

_April 30th, 2009 [Thursday] – After School_

_Iwatodai Strip Mall_

****.****

**I** yawn widely.

I'm tired... and not exactly in a great condition. My fatigue is compounded by the fact that I haven't had anything decent to eat for the whole day. That was why I made a quick stop at Octopia for their incredible 'Buy two, get two free' special on their _Weird Takoyaki_. How weird it actually is remains up in the air...

Last night's incursion into the twisting, winding labyrinth called _Tartarus_ had been taxing on my mind and body. Akihiko's special brand of motivation was hell for all those involved. The boxing enthusiast had even grated on Mitsuru's nerves. Considering that the Kirijo heiress is S.E.E.S.'s navigator and all-around support, Akihiko had frequently interrupted her and stole the special comms unit to urge us on.

Although, we had cleared almost three levels in the span of the hidden hour. The results really did speak for themselves.

Still, I regret my decision to stay awake during Edogawa-sensei's double period lecture about the fascinating origins behind Kabbalah. Knowledge gained? Yes, but at the cost of some much needed sleep. My bloodshot eyes could even mirror Igor's. I am glad, at least, that I haven't committed myself to a club quite yet. By chance, I was able to overhear that some of the athletics teams were recruiting new members. That, and I still have to consider Mitsuru's offer to join the Student Council.

It boggles my mind how she is able to juggle so many activities on her plate. I find it hard enough with our frequent nightly endeavours and have my heart set on just a single extracurricular activity. Rarely do students have the time and devotion to pursue more than one. The exception being Mitsuru, of course.

At that moment, I feel a sudden bout of queasiness, then comes the pain. I absentmindedly massage my chest. It isn't heartburn, that's for sure.

As I pass by the shops lined outside Iwatodai Station, I am surprised to find Haruhi, having just exited a novelty party supply store. She has a bundle of balloons tied around her wrist and is carrying a small shopping bag in her other hand.

Haruhi pauses in place at the entrance to the store. "_Oh_," she starts lazily. "It's you..."

It has been more than a week since my engaging discussion with the eccentric girl. Somehow, Haruhi had reverted to her usual moody and lonesome self the next day. Our conversations, when she deigns to speak with me, remain curt and shallow.

I immediately ask what she's doing.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she replies testily.

Well, she isn't planning to stick a whole bunch of balloons to her house and explore the world, is she? Yukari had shown me an animated movie trailer that starts off like this. It involved a cranky old man, a pudgy boy scout and their dog. If my memory serves me right, the movie is due to be released sometime later this year.

"No," she says, scowling. "I'm planning to initiate contact with an alternate dimension." She then storms off with a huff.

I blink.

My nap could wait for another hour.

I tag along beside her quietly and Haruhi doesn't question my presence. Instead, she continues to fiddle with the balloons tied around her wrist. Ten minutes pass by before we finally arrive at Naganaki Shrine, a quaint and isolated haven in the bustling city.

I didn't know that she's religious. I ask whether the balloons are meant as an offering. Rumour has it that the Inari Sushi prayer shrine is able to turn junk items into valuable ones.

"It does that?" Haruhi is surprised for a second, then turns away from Naganaki Shrine and walks towards the playground. "No, I came here to use this." She bends down and scoops up the sand from the jungle-gym pit, then throws it over the cemented tiles. She repeats this process over and over.

"Well, I assumed that you followed me because you want to help. Get to it," Haruhi says.

I shrug. Thankfully, the area is empty save for the two of us and a little girl sitting by herself, nearer to the shrine, but her back is to us. I didn't want to get cautioned for making a mess in a public area.

It doesn't take long for me to wonder aloud as to why we are doing this.

"I'm waiting for a sign," Haruhi explains curtly. "Hey, wait. Stop." She peers at the sand as if she is trying to decipher a puzzle. Suddenly, she stares at the top of the gaudy green jungle-gym and exclaims triumphantly, "It's there!" With the grace of a trained athlete, she hops up to the top within seconds.

"Come up here and help me with this," Haruhi says.

I oblige and join her at the top.

Haruhi produces a thumb drive from the shopping bag and distractedly shoves the bundle of balloons to me. "Here, hold this. Yeah, hold it steady. Now, tie around that. Loop it. No! No! That's the wrong way, you dummy. Honestly! Here, just let me do it! And there... you... go... Done! Now let it go!"

I release the improvised flying object to the sky while Haruhi examines her handiwork with a beaming smile. I can't help but question her about the thumb drive.

"It's first contact, dummy. Of course it has to be something special! A regular old letter won't do the trick, it needs to be concrete like a personalised video message. They need to be able to see my face and hear my voice. Once it reaches the other side, my doppelgänger will receive it and we can start exchanging video messages."

I... nod. I'm not exactly sure how it will reach the other side either.

Haruhi scowls at me like it is the most obvious thing ever. "Duh, the wormhole up there. Stop asking such asinine questions. I thought you were smarter than that, considering that you seem to get every question right in class. You give out that Middle-School Syndrome vibe..."

I don't rise up to the bait and instead train my attention on the balloons as it becomes a speck of colours against the cloudy backdrop of the skies. It finally vanishes from view, and probably a little higher up, the laws of physics would come into effect and explode the little sucker into a million pieces. Then, Haruhi would lose a brand new thumb drive. I don't mention this, of course.

"Why'd you come anyway?" Haruhi asks quietly.

I give her an honest answer. I have no idea why; curiosity, maybe. Plus, I'm dreading the idea of spending the entire afternoon holed up in my room asleep. At this, I suddenly yawn loudly.

Haruhi is visibly struggling not to yawn as well. "Sheesh! Stop doing that! You've been doing that since you came to school and it's so dis..." Her face is scrunched up in mid-yawn. "Distracting!" she finishes angrily.

I apologise and tell her that I had a late night. I was... studying.

"You really need to find a better use of your time instead of studying all the time."

I casually mention my intention to find a club, and about the athletics teams' recruitment drive. I think it will be a good fit, considering my nightly endeavours.

"Don't bother," Haruhi says suddenly. "They're all boring—totally boring. And sports? Really?" She stares at me incredulously. "Nothing says mindless like repeating something over and over again ad nauseam. They're fun in small doses, but... _Pass. _There's totally nothing interesting in that school. I've seen everything that school has to offer. Even their cultural clubs are worthless. Cooking? Fashion? Music and Arts? _Pass._" She sighs. "I thought it'd be different when I came to high school; that there'd be a lot more variety compared to middle school, but no..."

So there isn't a club that appeals to her special interests? That sucks.

"Isn't it?! It's totally—" Haruhi stops talking and her eyes go impossibly wide. "That's it..."

Does this mean she plans to—

Her smile is bewitching. "Shut up. I'm a genius." With a total lack of disregard for her safety, she leaps off the jungle gym with a running start and rushes out of the area, her long brown hair trailing behind her. "I'll see you in school tomorrow! You better show up!" she adds threateningly.

I'd bother to wave, but Haruhi doesn't look back and I doubt she would even care. As I make my way down the jungle gym, a little girl with brown hair approaches me.

"Uhm, is that the Takoyaki from that place at Iwatodai Station? Can I have some? I'll be your friend if you do. My name's Maiko! Oohashi Maiko!"

* * *

_Suzumiya Haruhi to Arisato Minato - "Let's do it! Right here! Right now! Let's..."_

* * *

_May 1st, 2009 [Friday] – Early Morning_

_Gekkoukan High School_

****.****

**S**uzumiya Haruhi is smiling.

At me.

This, of course, sends everyone in the massive atrium into an anxious, tittering frenzy. The wide-eyed stares are getting wider with each passing second. I swear that if Haruhi doesn't complete the next sentence soon, the heads of those standing around us will explode. Although, her exhibitionist tag is well-warranted. Still, such an over-active imagination...

Junpei, in particular.

The taller boy grips my shoulders in a vice. "What the hell have you been doing with this girl?!" he hisses. "_It?_"

"... start our club!" Haruhi finally says.

Junpei's grip loosens. Then, it is soon replaced by Haruhi's. The petite girl ignores the massive cumulative sigh of disappointment/relief and locks onto my wrist tightly, as if she is scared that I might run away. She tugs me along, towards the faculty's office.

"Come on!"

I barely have time to tell a gob-smacked Yukari to go ahead to class first. I can't see Junpei's expression as the boy has already walked off. I ask Haruhi to let go of my wrist, then question how exactly she intends to start a club from scratch. Additionally, since when did it become 'our' club?

"It's easy," Haruhi says, but her expression denotes otherwise. "We'll just ask one of the teachers, then we get a petition or something, sign a form, etcetera, do a recruitment drive, members and stuff," she then continues muttering under her breath unintelligibly. "Anyway, it's 'our' club because you were there when I came up with the idea."

Technically, it was me who gave her the idea.

"Nope! All me!" She clings onto my wrist tighter in response. She has one hell of a grip despite her size. "And you're going to be my second-in-command... until someone better comes along," she mutters that last part too.

I choose to ignore that.

We arrive at the door of the faculty office. Immediately, I can tell just how nervous Haruhi is, judging from her death grip on my wrist. I swear that blood has stopped circulating to my fingers; my digits are turning blue.

Haruhi knocks and it takes a few seconds to hear a muffled 'come in' from the other side. Entering, we bow politely and are immediately greeted by our homeroom teacher, Toriumi-sensei. At the end of the row of desks, I see Mitsuru, who greets me genially with a nod and a small smile, as she converses with Ekoda-sensei, our Classic Literature lecturer.

"Oh? Arisato-kun, Haruhi?" Toriumi says. "Homeroom is about to start in another fifteen minutes. What brings you two here?" She frowns suddenly. "This isn't about your seating arrangements, is it? Haruhi, we've been through this already. I'm not sure how you two managed to pick the same seats at the back three times in a row, but it's finalised. No more changes."

"It's not about that."

Haruhi shoves me in the back none too lightly.

I tell our Homeroom teacher that Haru—_we_ think that the variety of after school activities being offered is limited. I ask about the possibility of us starting a club of our own. Something different to offer the student body so as to broaden their horizons further and... enrich their learning experience.

Toriumi-sensei laughs into her hand. "Cute explanation, Arisato-kun, but club activities are fixed. That is, unless your Student Council President, who happens to be in this room by the way, finds that there is a substantial interest for your club amongst the student body and decides to approve it. Kirijo-san, I assume you've heard all that?"

Mitsuru approaches us. "It was rude of me to eavesdrop. I apologise," she says politely then smiles. "I am glad to see that you have taken such a pro-active role in our student body, Arisato-san. May I enquire as to what activity you two have planned?"

I remain silent and gesture at Haruhi to speak.

"It's a club for the research and discovery of supernatural phenomena," she says confidently without missing a beat. "The intention is to get its members to explore paranormal hotspots throughout the city and engage with these transcendental beings."

Shadows. Personas. _Tartarus_.

If only Haruhi knew what S.E.E.S. got up to at night...

I find it impressive that Mitsuru is actually considering Haruhi's request. Considering that Ono-sensei, who is seated just opposite Toriumi, snorts derisively upon hearing Haruhi's explanation, my respect for my level-headed senpai has gone up a notch. In response, Toriumi glares at our History lecturer.

"I'm sorry," Mitsuru says, genuinely apologetic; there isn't a trace of sarcasm in her words. "We did a survey amongst the student population last semester, and I'm afraid that there isn't much interest to justify a supernatural/occult club as an official extracurricular activity. You would have to factor in the cost of running such a club, allocating a proper space to hold your activities, and even the safety of your members when you're out in public, especially without supervision. It is incredibly risky."

Haruhi is surprisingly subdued as she takes in the news. I was half-expecting her to put up some kind of argument.

I ask about any alternatives or compromises she could offer us.

Mitsuru looks pensive. "Actually, the both of you could apply for the independent study programme. I understand that you would have to meet a number of criteria first, but researching Japanese folklore and mythology, among others, does qualify you for the programme. Haven't you recently taken up studying this back at the dormitory, Arisato-san?"

I mention that I dabble occasionally.

"A student who is actually keen. Excellent, Arisato. Did you know that folklore is tied in with our history? There is an intrinsic link that exists, just like with our country's second great unifier, Daimyo Toyotomi Hideyoshi. When he was—"

"That is an excellent idea, Kirijo-san!" Toriumi says loudly over Ono's droning voice. "Both of you are responsible students and I see no reason why you can't qualify. Here, have this." She hands me two sheets of paper. "Just fill in all the applicable blanks and be sure to hand it back to me by the end of the day for approval. Now, run along. I'll see the both of you back in class soon."

Haruhi's mask of indifference remains as we offer our thanks and leave the faculty office.

Out in the hallway, Mitsuru calls out to me, "Arisato-san? I'm presiding over a Student Council meeting after school today. Will you be attending?"

Just as I am about to reply, Haruhi does it for me, "He can't." She holds me by my arm, almost possessively. "We're going to decide which topic we should start our independent study on after lessons today. Sorry," she says, looking almost vindictive.

"That will not present a problem. We hold meetings on Wednesdays and Fridays, and occasionally on Mondays. Perhaps you can find time after Golden Week in between your studies. I feel your presence in our Student Council will be of great benefit to our school, Arisato-san."

"He can't," Haruhi repeats firmly. "In lieu of an extracurricular activity, we intend to maximise the credits we can receive from this programme. I'm sure you understand how important it will be for our university application. We can't afford any distractions."

I wanted to argue with Haruhi, but a sudden bout of light-headedness overcomes me. The sudden pang in my chest returns, sharper than ever before. The pain becomes unbearable. It feels like something is tearing away at the core of my being. Glass shatters, but it comes in an intermittent burst—rough, like it was being forced to break.

_**I HATH FORSAKEN THOU...**_

I collapse to my knees and begin hyperventilating. This... This isn't normal. This isn't supposed to happen.

I hear twin cries of my name as Mitsuru rushes to my side. Idly, I feel Mitsuru grab me under my arm and tow me along to the nurse's office. The Kirijo heiress instructs Haruhi to rush ahead and inform Edogawa-sensei about my impending arrival.

"I apologise," Mitsuru says quietly to me, once Haruhi is gone. The worry is evident in her voice. "You are overworked. This is our fault for pushing you—all three of you. I will inform Chairman Ikutsuki. We—"

_**THOU HATH FORSAKEN I...**_

I black out.

* * *

_The Boy to Arisato Minato - "Do I believe in God? Of course! She walks among us! Huh, it's strange how I know all this. I don't think I am supposed to know... Oh, and do be careful because in a week's time your next ordeal awaits you."_

* * *

_May 3rd, 2009 [Sunday] – Morning_

_Paulownia Mall, Velvet Room Entrance_

**.**

**I** duck into the small alleyway next to the small police station unnoticed, where I know the door would be. The blue ethereal butterfly that hangs by the entrance reacts to my presence and flutters around me as I enter.

I was given medical leave yesterday after my collapse was deemed to be due to over-exhaustion, according to Mitsuru's team of overqualified physicians. I know it is not exhaustion, but I corroborate the story and feign it. I don't want Mitsuru and Yukari to worry too much and mother me. Still, Mitsuru doesn't want S.E.E.S. to explore _Tartarus_ over the Golden Week period—which disappoints Akihiko greatly—and has rescinded her offer for me to join the Student Council. The Kirijo heiress doesn't want to overtax me, she explained.

During all this, Junpei had looked on with a frown, saying that I was merely trying to extend my vacation time. I am neither blind, nor am I naïve. Junpei is angry at me over some slight, but I do not have the time to argue over petty teenage squabbles.

I know there is something very wrong with me right now. The mysterious boy's cryptic words and subsequent warning last night had left an impression on me. Only a week starting from yesterday. Six days now. I need to discuss this with Igor, whom I find seated opposite me now.

"Yes, quite an intriguing development," Igor says idly after my explanation. "Truly, there is no precedent."

I go on to explain that I can no longer feel the presence of Oberon, the King of Fairies, and Forneus, the sea monster and Great Marquis of Hell, within me. Where there had once been a great well of power, to which I could call forth and summon their strength, now there is nothing there but an empty void. I feel incomplete... like a part of me is missing.

"I can confirm that both Personas no longer rest within the Compendium, Minato-sama," Elizabeth tells him. "I'm afraid that the entire Emperor line has been destroyed." She opens up the Compendium to him and he could see the charred, blackened remains in the spine of the large tome. "It gave me quite a shock when it happened."

Was she hurt?

Elizabeth smiles at me and strokes the tome in her hands. "You are far too kind, Minato-sama. Thankfully, no one was harmed."

Igor beckons for me to listen, "Back to the matter at hand, young master. It seems that the Emperor has turned his back on you. You can no longer count on their strength and they will no longer come to your aid. It goes without saying that any Fusion with the Emperor line will no longer work."

I ask how this could have happened. I can't recall anything about having forsaken the Emperor, something that is fundamentally a part of me.

"The nature of the incident, young master. You mentioned how unnatural the sensation was. It felt forced, didn't it? Perhaps, rather than looking inward, you should peer outward—to those around you."

I voice my suspicions about Junpei. I know our relationship has soured recently. I haven't made a move to address whatever he seems to hold against me, and I have been neglecting to spend time with him.

"No. Think back to my warning about playing with fire and getting burnt. This seems to be a direct result of your actions. This may sound like a moot point, but please do keep in mind of your oath to abide by the contract, young master."

It finally comes to me. The female God?

"Yes. _Her._"

I run through the list of names out loud.

_Takeba Yukari._

_Kirijo Mitsuru._

_Toriumi Isako. Any one of my other female teachers._

_Elizabeth._

_Suzumiya Haruhi._

I ask whether is it any one of them. Igor's words have helped me to narrow down the potential candidates. I was burnt, all right, and left bedridden for the rest of the day. It has to be someone I've met. Was she there in the hallway with me?

"It... is not my place to say, young master."

Elizabeth giggles and says, "I am flattered you would think me as a God, Minato-sama, but a God I am not. I can assure you of that."

I frown and rest my elbows against my thighs, leaning in. I begin contemplating my interactions with the women in my life since I came to this city. Have I done anything to slight any of them? Anything at all?

I sigh.

"It would serve you well to remember this, young master. You possess a vast, limitless potential within your psyche, but your strength derives from the bonds you've created with the people around you. What this goes to show is that one of those bonds is now forever out of your reach. A pity... but when one door closes, another opens. Do not allow your regret to linger. Believe in yourself. I trust that soon the Emperor will return to serve alongside its master. For you see... the deck, it will soon reshuffle."

I temper my hope.

So this is all temporary?

"Only time and your actions can prove this to be true."

I ask whether this is connected to the chest pains I get once in a while.

"Perhaps you should consult a physician from your world?" Igor chortles heartily. "It does sound quite serious, doesn't it? A warning perhaps, a sign of things to come much like the one that has come to pass?"

Despite Igor's cryptic words, relief courses through me. So it wasn't just my imagination; it really is connected. I thank Igor and Elizabeth, but tell them that I need more time to think this through.

"Of course. Remember that our door is always open to you."

I nod then close it shut behind me.

* * *

_Iori Junpei to Arisato Minato - "Eh... nah, dude. You do what you want yourself. I got my own stuff I want to do with what's left of Golden Week. Later, gator."_

* * *

_May 6th, 2009 [Wednesday] – Early Morning_

_Gekkoukan High School Entrance_

**.**

**J**unpei doesn't tag along to school with us. I worry, not only for myself because of the repercussions I may end up facing, but what the other teen is so hung up on. Junpei was rarely at the dorm over Golden Week, even at night. It is painfully obvious that he is hell bent on avoiding me, and I am doing everything in my power to keep our friendship intact.

"Boys are so stupid," Yukari tells me. "You guys don't even know what you're fighting about."

I am understandably antsy, not about Junpei, but being around certain girls in general. I don't wish to accidentally offend God, and Yukari is on my list.

"Nuh uh, I'm not taking sides. Don't get me wrong, I want to be on your side, but for the sake of the team, I need to remain neutral. You guys better figure this out by our next visit to _Tartarus_. We don't need whatever baggage it is that seems to be hanging over you two. It's not a joke, you know. This is our lives we're dealing with here."

I don't need to be reminded twice. Hopefully, Junpei understands this too.

Well, good," Yukari says with finality. "Oh, look who it is, it's little miss dotty, who lives in nonsense-land and is well... pretty much dotty."

My team-mate is referring to Haruhi, whose eagle eyes have just spotted me entering the school. The petite girl is waiting by the entrance to the main building, foot tapping impatiently and arms folded. She glares daggers at me. Mitsuru informed me that Haruhi had stayed by my side at the nurse's office until they had to forcefully separate her when I was evacuated to the hospital. I had been meaning to reach her all this time, but I didn't know where she lived and we still haven't exchanged contact information yet.

On an unrelated note, Yukari tells me that I am now known as the most fragile thing in Gekkoukan High School; even more fragile than glass. Apparently, I could rival some girl named Yamagishi Fuuka who is in our year. I have that going for me at least. Half the school thinks that my latest incident was caused by a gust of wind that came in through an open window.

"Honestly, Minato-kun? I can't see why you're friends with her. Half of what she says is absolutely batty."

To an ordinary person maybe, but not to us, considering what we've seen during the _Dark Hour_, what Haruhi says sounds mundane in comparison and not all that unbelievable. I raise my eyebrow at Yukari and question why she doesn't believe in parallel dimensions. There could be several of them, in fact. Who knows, in one of those realities, I could be a girl.

Yukari scoffs. "Yeah, right... It has nothing to do with the fact that she's cute and popular with the boys?"

I shake my head. From the beginning, my intentions have been pure. Haruhi just looks like she could use a friend, and I don't mind being one for her.

"Don't give me that look, Minato-kun. I tried. Forgive a girl when she draws a line at being called a 'boring and uninteresting human' when she tries to be nice and make friends. Trust me, Suzumiya wouldn't be so moody all the time if she was nice to people once in a while."

I admit that Haruhi can be quite cold initially. Even now, to be honest. I still doesn't know her all that well.

We arrive within hearing distance of Haruhi.

"My point exactly, Minato-kun. I'll see you back at the dorm in the evening. I'm having Archery practice after school today." Yukari leaves me to Haruhi, but waves politely at the other girl.

Haruhi nods distractedly at Yukari, but her glare remains on me.

"You couldn't call?"

I don't have her number.

"You couldn't come to my house and find me?"

I don't know where she lives.

Haruhi huffs angrily. "You could have tried and done something."

I explain to her that I did. I waited around Iwatodai Strip Mall just in case she showed up, and spent the whole afternoon in a book store getting to know the two elderly owners, Kitamura Bunkichi and Mitsuko. They were very nice people. I plan to visit them again sometime soon.

Her frown deepens. It is obvious that she can't fault me for this.

I tell her that I'm fine by the way, and thank her for sticking with me until I was evacuated to the hospital. That was really nice of her.

"I didn't do it because I cared about your health," Haruhi says angrily. "It was prime research material. I didn't want them to take you away just when you were about to show signs of sliding into another dimension."

I've already heard this line of reasoning before so I casually brush it aside. I switch topics instead, and ask her about what research she's chosen for her independent study. Mine has been narrowed down to a few choices, but I haven't really decided on one yet.

Haruhi gives me a queer look. "I already picked one for the both of us. Toriumi-sensei already approved it when you were on medical leave last Saturday. What's with that look?"

Don't I get a say in this?

"You could have if you called me or something! So this is your fault!" Haruhi sticks her hand out. "Just give me your cell already. I'll give you my number."

I do so begrudgingly.

"Ugh, this O.S. sucks. How do you even get anything done when your menu's all cluttered up with so many stupid apps? That Student Council President friend of yours really ticks me off by the way. Where does she get the nerve to..." Haruhi continues muttering angrily under her breath as she swipes away at my phone. "There! You don't get to throw around that excuse anymore!"

I defend myself, saying that it's not an excuse.

"It totally is!" she rebuts angrily. "And you better not have anything after school today. We need to go to the school library and get started on our research. We've already wasted so much time, especially after you fainted last Friday."

I take umbrage at this. I didn't faint, I was knocked unconscious.

"By what? A weak gust of wind?"

There is dignity in being the better man and not succumbing to insults, so I remain quiet.

"Face it, bean sprout, you're thinner than I am."

My resilience wavers.

* * *

_Sanada Akihiko to S.E.E.S. - "I don't give a shit. Whatever this thing is between the two of you, either sort it out now or leave it aside so that it doesn't fuck up your game. Lives are at stake here, and not just Yukari's, who is your goddamn team-mate. If we fail to stop this Shadow, innocent people will die. The entire city is counting on all of us because we're the only thing standing in its way."_

* * *

_May 9th, 2009 [Saturday] – Dark Hour, Full Moon_

_Iwatodai Monorail Tracks, Train Carriage_

**.**

**I** took Akihiko's warning in stride because I understand the gravity of the situation, but Junpei saw it as an opportunity to undermine my 'authority'.

I thin my lips into a line.

My next ordeal awaits me at the end of this train, just like the mysterious boy foretold. I do not know how I happened to come across this information, but I know the Second Shadow, _Priestess,_ has come for me. However, it has not turned out the way I expect it to. Instead, I have to confront both the aberrant Shadow and Junpei.

"_Boys,_" Yukari mutters angrily.

Mitsuru's tone of voice is stern but professional, "Get him back. Now."

I sign out with an affirmative. This won't be a problem. I'd get Junpei back through hell and high water, and knock some sense into that boy's addled brain.

* * *

_Iori Junpei to Arisato Minato - "C'mon, man. You really want me to say it? Fine... In a world where I finally get to feel special, I'm bested by a guy who can summon so many powerful Personas like he's changing hats. You keep getting all the attention, even at school, and I'm being shunted off to the side like a joke. I don't even know why chicks dig you so much, man. You're so skinny. Yeowch! H-Hey, I was kidding. But seriously though? Sorry I was being such a butthole. Friends?"_

* * *

_May 10th, 2009 [Sunday] – Morning_

_Iwatodai Dormitory_

**.**

**A** groan escapes my lips.

"—up!"

Someone is shouting from the other side of my door. I know that voice. In fact, I've come to dread hearing it. How does she know where the dorm, or even where my room is? I've never mentioned it to her before.

"Oi! Wake up!"

I slowly get up from the bed with a yawn. After defeating the Second Shadow and resolving our 'manly' issues—as Junpei calls it—our team had to stick around until three in the morning to secure the area. Apparently, it was a dangerous precedent. Shadows shouldn't be able to influence electronics like this one had with the monorail. We didn't have to do it alone as a slew of agents with matching black suits and slacks from the Kirijo Group reported to the scene, looking imposing and decidedly shady. Understandably, by the time we returned to our dorm, everyone was tired.

That was less than five hours ago. Which is why an irritable Junpei suddenly shouts:

"Goddamnit! Get the fuck up before I bust that door down and kill you with it! So help me God! So help me, Minato!"

Haruhi, of course, decides to chime in. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" she shouts, pounding on the door with each declaration.

I open the door and am immediately assaulted by an irate Haruhi, who begins to shake me like a ragdoll. I see Junpei, hatless, for the first time, poking his head out through the opening of his door. He glares at me sleepily then shuts the door behind him. His trial is complete, now he gets to sleep.

How lucky...

"Took you long enough," Haruhi says tersely.

I know for a fact that we aren't supposed to meet up until later today, in the afternoon. So what's she doing here? And how did she get in?

"Oh, that was me," Akihiko supplies helpfully. His voice is muffled as he says it around the opening of his water bottle. Somehow, the white-haired teen is wide awake and perspiring from head to toe. He has noticeable stains on the front of his sweatshirt. "I was out doing my rounds when I found her sitting on the curb outside. She wanted to see you, so I let her in."

I wonder aloud about what I may have done to offend my white-haired upperclassman.

Akihiko just shrugs. "Thought it'd be fun."

Haruhi scowls. "Just get dressed already! Didn't you see the message I sent you last night? We were supposed to meet an hour ago and you didn't show up! I even had to come find you!"

"Minato-kun..."

I hear Yukari groggily call out my name. I find her seated, arms wrapped around her knees, on the stairs in between the second and third floor landing. Yukari is dressed comfortably in a long-sleeved shirt and baggy pants, and is resting her head, tilted to one side, in her arms. Beside her, Mitsuru is calmly sipping tea, wearing only a bathrobe.

"For the sake of everyone's sanity," she continues sleepily. "I ask that you leave this place and never return. Suzumiya-san, please do what you will with him for the rest of the day."

I return Yukari's squinted-eye glare.

"Go away, Minato-kun."

Haruhi harrumphs then asks, "Why do you look so tired all the time?!"

I was... playing an old MMORPG. Well, it wasn't technically a lie I did log in yesterday evening, but Maya wasn't online.

"You probably wouldn't feel so tired all the time if you did some exercise," Akihiko pipes up. "Apart from what you normally do, I mean. I could help you with that. I can start planning a proper fitness regime for you. Besides, I need to start catching up on my own training and build up my strength. Then, you can tag along with me to our boxing club sometime next week; not as a member or anything, just to use the facilities. None of the guys there will mind."

Judging from the way Haruhi is looking at me, I can sense how displeased she is with this idea. I put aside the question of why she seems to dislike me spending time with other people and keep it to myself for the time being.

Instead, I tell Akihiko that I'll think about it.

"That's a yes to me, Minato," Akihiko says with a smile. Then, he turns towards Mitsuru nervously. "We're just gonna do some light training, you know. Kid's stuff."

Mitsuru shrugs, lips twitching upwards. "_Très bien._ As long as you two don't overdo it, Akihiko."

My new trainer looks pleased. "Oh... Awesome," he says then regards Haruhi. "Look, I know he has his independent study thing with you, but trust me, this won't interfere with that. Sometimes, our practice runs until late at night. He can come after you guys are done."

"Ugh, fine! It's not like I care what he does during his spare time. He can do whatever he wants. Just hurry up already. You already have me waiting for an hour, so you owe me!" Haruhi says with a scowl.

I don't have the nerve to tell the irate girl standing in front of me to relax, but I was able to get everyone else to return to their rooms in peace and persuade Haruhi to wait by the common area near the stairs. For some reason, she is adamant about wanting to wait for me inside my room. She says she doesn't want me to suddenly fall asleep again.

I shoo her away and begrudgingly promise her a treat later. Safe within the confines of my room, I search for my phone for this message Haruhi supposedly sent yesterday night. I finally find it. It is unread.

_S. Haruhi: Im changing the time. Were going to meet earlier at 8 at the mall dun be late!_

It isn't her message that draws my attention, but the time-stamp.

_23:59._

This is just a coincidence, right?

* * *

_Iori Junpei to Arisato Minato - "Man, why do you let her boss you around so much? Grow a spine, fight back! Don't let Akihiko-senpai's training be for nothin'. Teach yo' woman who wears the pants in your relationship! Or else I'm going to have yo revoke your man card privileges. Oh, unless you're in that kinky dominating stuff, which is fine. We're friends, dude. I accept you for who you—argh!"_

* * *

_May 30th, 2009 [Saturday] – After School_

_Gekkoukan High School_

**.**

"_**H**__ey, did you hear about what... school this morning?_"

"_Oh, it's about that girl... name? That second-year... as us... heard it was... lying... school gate... got hospitalised... Scary, huh?_"

I could only catch snippets of their conversation before the two gossiping girls leave my aisle. I wonder what that was all about. Then again, knowing the exaggerations that pass off as a rumour in this school... Probably nothing.

Haruhi is in the aisle just to my left, humming a weird, and possibly intentional, off-key tune, as she skims the shelves. It is a miracle at all that we are allowed to return to the school's library after _that_ incident. Somehow, a concession was reached. We could come in and borrow whatever books we need for our research, as long as we don't stay in the library.

Because of this, our meeting place tends to vary this past week; from the roof, different classrooms, the atrium, the school garden where the persimmon tree rests, the track behind the second building, the auditorium, and once, Haruhi even commandeered the Photography Club's room. Coincidentally, that was when I met Hiraga Keisuke, whom I still meet up with. My last meeting with Keisuke ended with the bespectacled boy begging me to ask Haruhi to return their DSLR camera, which she won in a bet; she had been savvy enough to pick the best one.

However, despite the long hours we've spent together, I am no closer to deciphering the mystery that is Suzumiya Haruhi. Or if there even is a mystery to decipher. The text message was a very big coincidence, but I was getting no help at all from the residents of the Velvet Room. Igor remains tight-lipped, and Elizabeth finds my quest amusing.

So my suspicion remains, but I could easily end up being wrong. Despite what Igor has told me, I find it extremely hard to envision any of the women in my life being God. Logic... well, logic went out the window ages ago, but still... _God?_ That's a bit too far-fetched, isn't it?

"Oi," Haruhi says lazily. "Are you done yet?"

I reply with an affirmative, and peek at her through the small slit in between the shelves, showing her the book I have in my hand.

Our independent study has been going quite well, despite Haruhi labelling it as meaningless. It has been almost a month since we've started, and despite spending most of our time wandering the city under the guise of searching for temporal distortions, we are close to finishing the final assignment for our research into... time travel. While the bulk of our research was done online, I felt it was prudent to have a dissenting opinion with some credibility, which brought us here. Sadly, I could only find one that's somewhat relevant.

While time travel isn't in the list of approved topics, Haruhi had been able to talk Toriumi-sensei down and rope the eccentric Edogawa-sensei into supervising our assignments. Of course, us being high school students, we are given concessions and leeways, especially for undertaking such an extreme topic. Apparently, Haruhi wants to research the field of astrobiology next to prove that extraterrestrial life exists.

Our 'Integrated Learning' lecturer sounded ecstatic when she told him.

Two peas in a pod.

"Right, let's go finish this thing!" she says loudly, not caring at all that we are in a library.

At the counter, the hawk-eyed middle-aged librarian immediately glares at us. I feel aggrieved, but to be fair, I had been a party to the woman losing her—

I feel a tap on my shoulder. "Oh hey, Arisato-kun. Fancy seeing you here, huh?" Nishiwaki Yuko says.

I smile and ask what brings her here.

"Nah, just finishing up my homework before practice starts. Are you here for your research thing? Oh, hi! I'm Yuko by the way. You must be Suzumiya-san. Arisato-kun has told me a lot about you. You're his research partner, right?"

Haruhi glares between the two of us suspiciously. "What's he been saying?"

"Uhm, that you were nice?"

I patiently explain to Haruhi how Akihiko introduced me to Yuko, who is the Kendo team manager, and her friend, Kazushi, one of the players on the team, and how they are helping me out here at school as a favour to the white-haired upperclassman.

Haruhi is already bored by the end of my short explanation. "Oh, right. That."

"Yeah," Yuko says quickly. "I'll see you down at the auditorium later, Arisato-kun. Uhm bye, Suzumiya-san."

"So... how's all that working out for you?" Haruhi asks, her expression sour.

I explain that it's going well. Tiring, but all right.

Not to mention that Akihiko is putting me through my paces in between our incursions into _Tartarus_. Mitsuru still hasn't allowed him to participate quite yet, and he seems to have no problems working out his frustrations on me. Even if Akihiko allows me to practise with a wooden sword during our sparring sessions, he is still physically stronger and faster than I am; the advantage is moot. Plus, he's an undefeated boxing champion in our region, and is on course to go to Nationals, while I'm...

"Well, I suppose that's better than being a bean sprout forever."

_That._

That's the dream, I tell her wryly.

* * *

_The Boy to Arisato Minato - "No... I won't tell you who she is. You really are persistent. You should just let the sleeping God lie. Nothing good will come out of it. Besides, your next ordeal awaits you in a few days' time. I wonder whether you can overcome this one as well."_

* * *

_June 8th, 2009 [Monday] – Dark Hour, Full Moon_

_Tartarus Entrance_

**.**

**T**he battle is a fast and furious affair.

This ordeal is different. The boy throws a curve ball at me when I was expecting another fast ball, and I am unprepared for it. I swing and it misses. Two have come for me, the Third and Fourth concurrently; the _Empress_, a stocky, pot-bellied metallic entity, and her counterpart, the _Emperor_, a tall would-be knight. The metallic duo work well in tandem, and this new ability of theirs is causing havoc amongst our ranks; Fuuka is doing her level best from the sidelines to not let them overwhelm us.

It is unlike anything we have ever seen.

The pot-bellied monstrosity looms over me just as I avoid the tremendous swing of her counterpart's deceptively small sword. It cleaves the ground where I was standing previously apart, spider-web fissures spreading around the area impact.

Appearances, it deceives thy eyes.

"Get away, Minato!" Akihiko screams.

I can't, not in time anyway. The _Empress_ raises her sceptre and a thick, blinding haze of white descends, whirring with intensity, and bears down upon me. I shield myself, but even I know it wouldn't do much.

Surprisingly, the attack doesn't reach me.

I hear a pained scream. It is Akihiko. His massive Persona, _Polydeuces the Immortal_, faithfully stands by his side as they intercept the attack meant for me. Their resistance doesn't last long, and they are blown backwards forcefully. Polydeuces breaks apart and vanishes in the familiar glint of ethereal blue. Mitsuru rushes to his side, her own Persona in tow, but Akihiko remains down. The _Empress_ rounds on me again, and Junpei can do nothing to stall the _Emperor_ from doing the same.

Everyone starts shouting; to retreat, to help Akihiko, for these two Shadows to go fuck themselves; screams of anger, despair and confusion follow.

My mind is a jumbled mess.

Unconsciously, my eyes drift towards the door that stands just beyond these two Shadows. The door opens suddenly, and a pair of enchanting yellow eyes stare back at me. Elizabeth smiles daintily and puts a gloved finger to her lips. She nudges the door wider and not a single person takes notice of her presence, standing just beyond the threshold to the Velvet Room. The silver-haired woman takes hold of the Compendium and opens it. She points to a particular page.

Then, Elizabeth winks at me.

I finally understand. The voice was lost in the chaos that assaulted my senses. It grows stronger as I search for it, and when I do find it, I take hold and pull sharply.

_**FROM THE SEA OF THY SOUL...**_

It acts as a release. Like an opened valve, the sudden rush of power that consumes me is intoxicating. _Power._ People crave and gravitate towards it. It is the natural order of our world, and the only thing that could bring giants down to their knees. I feel like I could do exactly that; I feel more complete, more at ease, like a part of me has...

_**I HATH RETURNED...**_

My thoughts exactly.

I stand and rest the barrel of the evoker against my temple. If these two Shadows think that they have come to claim me, they need to think again. My new-found power tinges my perception of the world in a blurry, disorienting haze. It can wait no longer. It begs for release. When I pull the trigger, lightning shoots up and crackles in my veins. My fingers struggle to steady the short sword in my other hand. It is not because of fear or nervousness, but... _excitement._

_Persona._

I summon a deity, and _Take-Mikazuchi, _the god of Thunder_,_ appears before me in a sudden flash of lightning. The god has reddish-bronze skin and is clad in a simple white ceremonial robe. It plunges its golden, gleaming sword into the ground before me and kneels in deference. As the two aberrant Shadows swoop in a pincer movement and surround me, _Take-Mikazuchi_ looks up, its unsettling yellow eyes boring into mine. It cannot speak, but I know what it wants to ask.

_Your orders, my lord?_

My Emperor has returned.

* * *

_**Side Note: **I__ need to mention that I am not an authority on either series, so please be mindful and note that I may make mistakes and present baseless assumptions that go against canon._

_Characterisation__ \- This version of Haruhi is heavily based on an 'alternate timeline' Haruhi who has had no supernatural contact in her life or met someone willing to put up with her shenanigans. Understandably, this makes her more jaded and willing to accept the reality of the world she is in, which explains some of the decisions she makes and will make during the course of this story._


	2. Act II – Summertime Dahlia

_**Disclaimer: **__The intellectual property rights to Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 belong to Atlus and its respective creative directors, as does the light novel series, Suzumiya Haruhi, with Tanigawa Nagaru and Noizi Ito._

_**Author's Notes: **NIL__  
_

* * *

_**Act II – Summertime Dahlia**_

* * *

_Pharos to Arisato Minato - "You amaze me. What you did back there, when you reawakened your powers fighting those Shadows, it shows that God favours you. Hey, can I be your friend? Maybe if I'm your friend, she'll favour me like she does with you. My name? Oh, you can call me Pharos."_

* * *

_June 30__th__, 2009 [Tuesday] – Evening_

_Paulownia Mall, Chagall Café_

**.**

**I** wave at Suemitsu Nozomi, a guy that I've come to know and the self-declared 'Gourmet King', but the chubby boy clams up when he takes notice of Haruhi. Nozomi quickly asks for the check and to have his meal to go. He purposely avoids meeting my gaze. I put my hand down slowly and frown at the subject of his anxiety.

There must be some history there that I don't know about.

Haruhi has her head laid flat on the table, as she grumbles angrily under her breath. Her ire is directed largely at me though. She deems me the cause for us having wasted the entire afternoon on a wild goose chase around the city and demanded that I treat her to dinner.

I oblige because I can't help but feel guilty about lying to her. A few days ago, Haruhi had finally heard about the three-week old rumour of those three girls being found unconscious at the school gate. I guess for someone who ignores what other people say about her, Haruhi actually ignores what these people say in general. Cue a massive rant about an alien abduction conspiracy and about me not telling her beforehand, she then decided that we needed to investigate and get to the root of the matter. I don't have the heart to tell her that I had already solved the mystery along with the rest of the S.E.E.S. members.

She did get close though, which was why less than an hour ago, I had to forcefully persuade her not to break into the school at night. _Tartarus_ aside, I didn't want Haruhi to interrogate Fuuka; the girl was having a hard enough time adjusting to S.E.E.S. as it is, and she doesn't need the added stress. In the end, I was able to talk her down into believing that those three girls tried to break into the school while they were drunk and on a dare, and had to be hospitalised due to alcohol poisoning, which is the most popular rumour in school anyway. Begrudgingly, she decided to let it go, which explains her current state now.

I take a sip of the much maligned 'Pheromone Coffee', which is a lot nicer than it sounds. I can't say much for its supposed effects of increasing one's charm though. I still feel the same mostly. I nudge the girl to get her head off the table. Her wallowing has gone far enough, and the food is due any minute now.

Haruhi grunts.

So what if there isn't a real mystery behind that incident?

She grunts again and bangs her head on the table.

I tell her that there could still be other mysteries out there that need our attention, and that I'll keep my ears to the ground just in case I hear anything that might interest her.

Haruhi stands up suddenly. Her expression is blank, unreadable. To be honest, it throws me off to see her like this. The only other time I've seen her this way is back when we tried to petition for our club and failed.

"I'm going home."

I stop her. They haven't even served our food yet. I plead with her to stay until we're done eating. I know she must be hungry because we didn't have anything to eat for the whole day. Besides, I've already paid for the meal.

"I don't feel like eating. I just want to go home."

This sudden reversal worries me. I tell her to wait and ask what went wrong to warrant such an extreme reaction.

"That's the thing. Nothing's wrong..."

With that, Haruhi walks away, leaving me alone in the booth. I restrain myself from chasing after her. I have no idea how to handle this, and it is obvious that she wants to be alone. As the server finally arrives, the guy is surprised to find me sitting by myself. He shoots me a pitying look when I ask that he bag up the food that we ordered.

My appetite may be gone, but I know a dog named Koromaru at Naganaki Shrine that could probably put this food to good use.

* * *

_Iori Junpei to Arisato Minato - "Hey, you kinda notice something weird about Yuka-tan these past few days? Yeah, I know right. It must be all that stuff Chairman Ikutsuki said about those shadows and Tartarus n' stuff. What?! Haruhi just left you there? That sucks, dude. Uh... what'd you do with the food? A dog and who? Akinari Kamiki? Who the heck is that? Well, anyways... Girls, man. Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em, amirite?"_

* * *

_July 1__st__, 2009 [Wednesday] – Lunchtime_

_Gekkoukan High School_

**.**

**I** start the morning feeling troubled.

Pharos had visited me again last night, supplying his usual ominous warning. However, the boy wasn't his usual genial self, he was obviously anxious. When I do ask what was wrong with him, he irritably reminded me of my contract and the oath that I'm supposed to uphold. I try not to pry the issue further. Just a few weeks ago, Pharos seemed happy to have me as his friend. The sudden reversal meant that something was up.

Then, at school, I face not just one moody and subdued girl, but two.

Actually, Yukari is more pensive than moody. A few days ago, she confided in me about her suspicions of Mitsuru keeping secrets from the rest of us. I told her that it's probably true, but I know that Mitsuru has our best interests at heart. Right now, I am content with doing my best for the group. Yukari decided to leave it at that. She hasn't talked to me about it since, but I know she won't let it go.

Haruhi's behaviour, on the other hand, remains a never-ending mystery to me. My seating partner has ignored me for the entire morning, much less apologise for ditching me last night, and seems to have reverted back to the days when I first met her; cold and aloof.

The moment the lunchtime bell rings, she rushes out. I know it's not because she wants to avoid the crowd at the school store because when I get there, having to manoeuvre around the mass of students who are jostling and pushing to get the limited special cutlet sandwich, I don't see her.

"C'mon, dude. It really puts me off seeing you like this. You're like a sad puppy," Junpei says. "I mean, I don't want to be a dick and say 'I told you so', but if Haruhi does that to a guy like you, then she's a bitch. Plain and simple."

Around me, I can see some of the girls frowning at his choice of words.

"You're the nicest guy I know, Minato. You're this close to reaching sainthood or becoming one of those kick-ass priests who go their whole lives without talking. I mean, you put up with a lot of her shit—_a lot_. Remember when she went all stalker-bitch on you and showed up at the dorm at God knows what in the effing morning? Crazy, plain and simple. Besides, I think you're the first guy who's lasted more than a month with her; you actually went the distance and almost got to three. That's like a world record, man."

I tell him that it isn't like that—that we're just friends.

"Same difference... I know this is kinda sad, but you were probably her first friend, like at all. I told you I was in her class last year, right? Well, she didn't make a single friend; all the guys didn't want to put up with her nonsense and all the girls shunned her because of how she is. I figured she would appreciate having a boyfriend or friend, or whatever complicated bullshit relationship label you want to put on it, like you."

The line barely moves before we run into a familiar face.

"Oh, hey guys," Akihiko says distractedly. He is standing on the balls of his feet, trying to peer over the crowd. "Anyone got eyes on those cutlets? They run out yet?"

"Yo Akihiko-senpai, help me with this. Minato just got his skinny butt dumped by Haruhi. I'm telling him that he's dodged a bullet there, but he's doing his mopey puppy-dog routine."

I reiterate to Akihiko that that's not how our relationship is and explain the events of last night.

The boxing captain looks thoughtful. "That's harsh, Minato, but I don't think I can help you much with girls. I will tell you what I think though," he adds that last part in a whisper and casually checks for eavesdroppers. "Considering the situations we find ourselves in, I don't think it's the right decision to be involved with someone and potentially putting them in danger, but... knowing you, Minato, I can probably already guess what you're going to do."

"Right," Junpei says cheerfully and hangs an arm around my shoulders. "Ipso-uh-fatso, there you go. Another way of saying you dodged a bullet. C'mon, nothing can cheer a guy up more than having a cut—Hey! Where you going?!"

I tell them that I can't leave our friendship hanging like this. I have to get Haruhi to talk to me at least.

"You're gonna miss out on primo cutlet sandwiches, man! Seriously, you know they only give out one per person! You're gonna give that up for her?"

I start running. I pass by several of her usual haunts before finally deciding to head upstairs and check the roof. There are a few scattered couples seated by the half-circle benches, chatting amicably as they have their faux picnics.

I know Haruhi wouldn't want to be anywhere near them. Instead, I duck around to the small nook just to the side of the door and spy a dusty footprint on one of the air vents. It's recent, and I know only one other person who would come here. Regardless, it's a pretty tall task to make the jump to the topmost structure of the school. I manage it with some difficulty, but unfortunately attract some unwanted attention and laughs. They don't think twice about me doing something suspicious like this; a perk of being known as Haruhi's stooge.

Speaking of which, I find the girl I'm looking for, lying face up and staring longingly at the clouds. She finally deigns to speak to me:

"What do you want?"

I tell her that an apology would be nice.

"Go away. I want to be alone."

I would give anything for some kind of reaction or for the girl to show some emotion, but she still speaks in that toneless, listless voice, and it's getting on my nerves.

She doesn't feel like she owes me an explanation for last night?

"Not really..."

I have no idea what I've done that has her like this. I ask her why again, for the umpteenth time.

Haruhi sighs. "You keep going round and round in circles, but you're still asking the same thing. You wouldn't understand. So just go away."

That wasn't going to happen. To prove it, I take a seat right by her. And she said I wouldn't understand? Try me. How did she think I found her? As her friend—

I don't get to finish.

"You're deluded," she says with a scoff, sitting up. "The only reason why I showed any interest in you at all was because you were a transfer student. I didn't even bother to trying to find out who you were until Toriumi-sensei told me you had been hospitalised."

I tell her dryly that I didn't think much of her when I first met her either. I thought she was weird and unhinged. But that was then, I know her better now, and despite that, all this time, I've always considered her a friend of mine.

"Well, whatever. I'm bored now that I know there's nothing special about you. We're done."

I rarely show my anger, but this time I let it slip in my voice, just a bit. I refute her statement tersely.

"You're so annoying..."

Petty insults won't drive me away.

"Ugh!" she says angrily. "Stop it! Just get it through your thick skull. This won't end the way you think it will. I know why you keep hanging around me. I'm not blind and I'm not stupid either. I don't think like the rest of you; as a part of a collective of blathering sheep. I'm not some kind of sap that's drunk on the idea that love, and only love, can heal us. No, love is a temporary lapse in judgement, like a mental illness. There's nothing exciting about falling in love and growing old. I'll sooner die than do that!"

I blink as I process that mouthful tirade.

"I don't want anything to do with you anymore. There's nothing more to gain from continuing _this,_" Haruhi says with a wave of her hand.

I temper my irritation at how spoiled she's acting. While I'm not a cruel person, there is only one thing that springs to my mind. I ask whether she honestly believes that she'll meet someone as interesting as she says in her lifetime? Someone with supernatural powers (I resist the urge to point out that I am one such person), or an alien, or some kind of time/dimension traveller?

She falters, but recovers to say, "I know I will."

The words slip out without thinking.

Grow up, Haruhi.

Haruhi rounds on me, her face twisting up in contempt, and slaps me hard across my cheek. She doesn't say anything and is visibly trembling in anger.

My cheek stings and it hurts like hell, but I'm not one to be cowed and do nothing while I let our friendship crumble. I continue to give her a piece of my mind, and ask what makes her so special; so different from everyone else that she puts down, me included, to warrant such attention? That in a world populated by more than seven billion people, that she would be the one chosen.

Haruhi raises her hand again but hesitates. Instead, she balls her hands into fists. "What the hell do you know?" she snarls at me spitefully. She gets to her feet, and without looking back, leaps off and lands on the rooftop. Haruhi then rushes off to God only knows where, flinging the door to the rooftop open with a clattering _'bang'_.

I reply lowly under my breath. Sadly, there is no one around to hear me.

I make up my mind and decide not to follow her. Instead, I lean back and mimic her earlier actions, lying on the ground and facing up towards the sky. Idly, I wonder how bad I messed up.

Then, the bell rings and I blow out a frustrated breath.

* * *

_Toriumi Isako to Arisato Minato - "Haruhi? Oh, I'm sorry, Arisato-kun. She suddenly took ill after lunchtime and was sent home. Why? Is everything all right? Did she forget something?"_

* * *

_July 1__st__, 2009 [Wednesday] – Early Afternoon_

_Gekkoukan High School_

**.**

**B**y the time lunchtime was over, it seemed everyone knew that Haruhi and I had another spat. The girl in question didn't return to her seat by the time the next class resumed, and it wasn't until later that I learned from Toriumi-sensei that she had been sent home after falling sick.

Trust Haruhi to avoid an awkward confrontation.

So I sit through Toriumi-sensei's Composition lecture partner-less for the rest of the day, but for the life of me, I can't pay attention. My eyes keep drifting to the window and I occasionally catch myself nodding off.

The summer heat is really getting to me.

Suddenly, Pharos appears in place of my reflection in the window. The boy slams a fist at the glass desperately as if trying to get at me. His voice doesn't reach me, but I can see him mouth the words 'what have you done?' repeatedly and with increasing belligerence. As quickly as he appears, he disappears.

I jolt to my feet, my breathing unnaturally fast and deep. I know for a fact that that wasn't my imagination running wild.

"Arisato-kun? Are you all right? Do you need to visit the—"

Toriumi is cut off when the door to our class opens suddenly. Chairman Ikutsuki steps inside, and I see Mitsuru, Akihiko, and Fuuka tagging along behind him, faces grim and worried. I know immediately that something is very wrong.

"Ikutsuki-san?" Toriumi greets politely. "How may I help you?"

"I am terribly sorry for the intrusion, Toriumi-sensei, but can you excuse Arisato, Iori and Takeba from their classes for the rest of the day? I'm afraid there has been an incident at their dormitory involving a terrible malfunction with the building's fire sprinkler system. It is incredibly unfortunate. I believe it would be best to excuse them so that they're able to see to their belongings."

"What?!" Junpei exclaims loudly. "Holy shit! My stuff!"

"Oh my..." Toriumi-sensei murmurs worriedly. "Of course, of course. Arisato-kun, Junpei, Yukari, please follow Ikutsuki-san. Do you need assistance?" she directs the question to the Chairman. "I have a free period after this. I'm sure I can—"

You truly are kind, Toriumi-sensei," the bespectacled man says and smiles charmingly. "But it is quite all right. As their appointed legal guardian, I have the situation under control. I've been informed that there's not been a lot of damage, so please don't trouble yourself unnecessarily for my mistake. I really do need to revise the safety precautions for that building." He ushers us outside. "Now, students, if you'll follow me, we have a car ready to take you there."

In the hallway, Mitsuru holds her hand up and instructs all of us to remain silent until we reach the car, which is apparently waiting for us at the entrance to the school.

Along the way, we come across Fushimi Chihiro, the Student Council Treasurer that I had met at the Bookworms store by Iwatodai Station last month. She waves shyly at me and I greet her as politely as I can, considering our urgency. Mitsuru stops to whisper into the other girl's ear, probably something to do with today's Student Council meeting. I doubt Mitsuru could rush back in time to preside over it. Chihiro rushes off, but not before meekly giving me a wave goodbye.

At the entrance, we are quickly ushered into a black, nondescript SUV. It is then Junpei finally asks:

"So what's _really_ going on?"

"Wow, Junpei," Yukari says. "You actually have a handle on things. I'm kinda impressed. For a second, I thought you actually believed what the Chairman was saying back there."

"Oh _puh-lease_, Yuka-tan. I was just hamming it up for the audience. I figured it'd be more believable if I sold it like that. So like I asked, what's really going on, Ikutsuki-san? Guessing since we're all here, it must be S.E.E.S. stuff, huh?"

The Chairman nods grimly. "As of right now, the reports remain inconclusive, but we believe that the _Dark Hour_ is currently active in a localised pocket of space. We're headed to Shirakawa Boulevard now. _Oh_, just to inform you so you won't be too surprised later, I'm afraid the area is quite well-known as a red light district."

"Oh my..." Fuuka mutters, blushing.

I'm surprised _that_ is what captures the diminutive girl's attention.

"The _Dark Hour_ in the middle of the afternoon?" Yukari says in disbelief. "That should be impossible, right? Isn't Tartarus supposed to appear at each _Dark Hour_? I mean, look outside the window for goodness' sake."

"That is precisely why this operation will just be a preliminary fact-finding mission," Ikutsuki explains. "I rather not anyone be injured only a week before the next scheduled full moon. Please exercise caution with this mission."

"What about our equipment?" Akihiko asks.

"It will be waiting there for you all there."

"Eh, I'm with Yuka-tan on this one, but hey! Anything to get us out from that class_—y_ joint we call our school must be uh, important. Right, Mitsuru-senpai?" Junpei smiles widely. "We gotta keep our heads together and investigate the stuffing out of that place."

Mitsuru raises a delicate eyebrow. "Oh? You'll be spearheading the charge then, Junpei? In a red-light district?"

"Whoa! I'm not—Don't go... Wait! That's a misunderstanding, Mitsuru-senpai! Don't put words in my mouth. I seriously didn't mean it like _that. _I have no interests whatsoever in such things... Oh, shit guys! Look at how pale Minato is. Doesn't he look pale? Like more than usual?"

I frown at his poor attempt at misdirection.

"You actually do look a little pale, Minato-san. Are you feeling all right?" Fuuka asks.

"Yeah," Akihiko says as he looks me up and down. "Did you get anything to eat at all just now after you went after that girl? You remember how I said skipping meals isn't good for you, right? That's basic nutrition, Minato."

"Oh, wait! I got just the thing! Bam!" Junpei reaches over and dumps a saran-wrapped sandwich in my hands. I recognise it as the school's signature cutlet sandwich. "Don't say I don't have your back, Minato. Bros before—_and uh_, forever." He glances at Mitsuru nervously. "I wanted to give it to you back in class after hearing about what happened, but you were doing your puppy-dog routine, and I was just about able to hold back from taking it and smooshing it in your stupid face. But I figured now, nutrition and whatever; gotta keep your strength up, bud." He punches me squarely on my arm.

I thank him dryly as I start eating.

"Perhaps you should sit this one out, Arisato-san," Mitsuru says. "As the Chairman has mentioned, this is only a fact-finding mission. Yes, it is a dangerous anomaly, but I'm sure the rest of us are equipped to handle the run-of-the-mill shadows."

I refute her words quietly, more to myself than addressing the group.

"Excuse me?" Mitsuru asks.

Clearing my throat, I tell them my concerns. I can feel it in my gut. It won't be the normal shadows waiting for us, it'll be one of the aberrant ones. We need to be prepared and assume that this might be another 'Full Moon' operation.

Pharos' appearance wasn't for nothing; I've rarely seen him outside of the _Dark Hour_, and his behaviour just now was troubling, to say the least.

Instantly, the mood in the car changes.

* * *

_Takeba Yukari to Arisato Minato - "Does this have something to do with you freaking out in class, Minato? It does, doesn't it? You knew something was up. That's why you jumped like a cat on hot bricks even before the Chairman and the others came in."_

* * *

_July 1__st__, 2009 [Wednesday] – Afternoon [Distorted Reality – Dark Hour, Full Moon]_

_Shirakawa Boulevard_

**.**

"**M**inato-kun?"

I feel someone shake my shoulder, and Yukari pops into my field of vision, kneeling before me. She looks worried. Yukari reaches up and wipes the congealed blood that had trailed down to my chin. The distinct form of _Io_, the estranged lover of the Greek god of Thunder, Zeus, hovers in place behind her. I finally notice the effects of _Diarama_ as it washes the tacky room in a green, earthly glow.

The lights fizzle and come back on, and our Personas vanish. The _Dark Hour_ has ended.

"Darn," Yukari mutters. "I wasn't done yet."

Suddenly, I am aware that the bed I am sitting on is now rotating in place. I catch myself in the mirror, but I don't need to see it to know that I look ridiculous. Yukari tugs me up, urging me to stand. Considering what happened earlier, I'm surprised the girl still wants to be in the same room as me.

From across the room, Mitsuru says, "Takeba, please help Arisato-san with that wound. The emergency response team should be waiting outside, but please exercise discretion on your way down. The people in this building should be untransmogrified now." She looks down at our attire, in particular the article of clothing under our standard-issued protective combat vest. "It is the middle of the afternoon, and we are still in our school uniforms. Sadly, there's nothing in the wardrobe we can change into except for... certain choice apparel that shall remain untouched."

Akihiko has no such qualms and pulls out a black latex mask from the wardrobe. He holds it out for us to see. Mitsuru is quick to snatch it away from him, blushing. This is the second time I've seen the unflappable heiress flustered. Idly, I wonder what really happened to her and Akihiko in that room earlier. Yukari and I had to go door-to-door for almost twenty minutes before they found us.

"G-Got it, Mitsuru-senpai. Come on, let's get that thing looked at."

I obediently tag along beside her.

At the very least, we were able to accomplish this operation with minimal injuries. The Fifth (_Hierophant_) and Sixth (_Lovers_) Shadows have been vanquished in quick succession, but it had been the Sixth that presented the greatest challenge; playing a deranged mind game in an effort to stop us from destroying it. It was also the first time that a Shadow had tried to communicate with me. In a love hotel, of all places.

I start to recall its words.

_Love is a mental illness... a chemical imbalance in your brain that lies to you into thinking that your world suddenly revolves around another person. _

But the phrases the _Lovers_ used... Three guesses where I heard that particular rant above love before. I only need one try though since it remains fresh on my mind since our lunch break. This time, the timing is no coincidence.

_It is a temporary lapse in judgement. Only those truly deluded believe that love, and only love, can heal one's brokenness..._

"Hey, you all right? You kinda look even paler than before."

_But desire... Desire is a primal urge embedded into each and every human being. You cannot deny it._

I muster up a smile. I tell her that I'm fine, just tired.

"Yeah, I'm beat too. I'm just glad this is over. Granted, I don't know whether to be mad or relieved that you were right about this, but those dreams of yours must have some kind of meaning since it came true. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone else. _Oh_, and if you mention to anyone about what happened in that room earlier, I'm going to strangle you in your sleep," she says, almost off-handedly. "Don't forget... I know where you live."

I say nothing and pinch my fingers over my lips.

I feel bad about lying to Yukari, but the girl was persistent in uncovering how I knew that we would be facing these aberrant Shadows. In the end, I was able to mollify her by saying that I occasionally have certain premonitions through my dreams. The lie is much better than the truth. Hell, I'm having trouble coming to terms with it myself. Now, I got bigger things to worry about.

Primarily, the fact that I had just ticked off God during lunchtime.

* * *

_Chairman Ikutsuki to S.E.E.S. - "This new incident is troubling to say the least. We are still no closer to understanding how the Dark Hour came to be in this... particular establishment, or why a full moon was present in that 'closed space'. Though I must say the rooms are surprisingly spacious, and the mechanisms are quite ingenious. Oh, excuse me... Yes, troubling. We will need to be extra vigilant should there be further deviations."_

* * *

_July 2__nd__, 2009 [Thursday] – Afternoon_

_Paulownia Mall_

**.**

**F**or our efforts during the fourth Full Moon operation, we were informed last night that we would be receiving a day off from school today to allow us to recuperate our strength, especially after we were all told to be on standby during last night's _Dark Hour_.

There were no further incidents last night, but now, S.E.E.S. will start having active personnel monitor each night's _Dark Hour _in the command room, on top of our occasional patrols around the city (which are now to be ramped up as well). It'll be a pain for everyone involved.

Mitsuru is officially in charge of rotating the roster, and my first shift in the command room, unluckily, starts tonight with Fuuka, whom can now be considered a permanent fixture in the room. At the very least, it will give me a chance to get closer to our newest member. I hate to admit it, but I don't know her all that well. Still, she did say that she was planning to make snacks for our 'stakeout' later.

That sounds fun.

It was only an hour ago that I was finally able to sneak out of the dorm, and I know I need to talk to someone. If Igor doesn't want to talk to me, fine. Maybe I could get Elizabeth to. She seems more than happy to hear from me. Well, it's more of a request than an actual date. Hopefully, I don't run into any of my schoolmates.

The woman deviates from our plan. Instead of waiting for me by the entrance to the Velvet Room, I find her standing before the big fountain in the centre of Paulownia Mall. She is holding onto a large, empty coin pouch, with the Compendium hanging under a slender arm, as she pouts to herself. There is quite a crowd gathered around her.

It is only when I reach her side that I understand why. I peek at the shallow pool of water and find hundreds, possibly reaching up to a thousand even, of five hundred yen coins.

I blanch.

"Oh, Minato-sama, how wonderful to see you. I hope you don't mind me coming here first. I couldn't resist when you told me about this marvellous wonder standing just beyond the entrance to the Velvet Room," Elizabeth says with a dazzling smile. "It is true what they say, isn't it? That a person is able to enter into a contract for wishes with the fountain spirit in exchange for coins?" Then, she pouts again. "Though I'm afraid in my haste, I was too eager to fulfil the requirements that I forgot to give any consideration for my wish. This particular fountain spirit is truly an inflexible negotiator."

I can't tell how much money she's put inside the fountain, but it looks enough to last me for months on end.

"Oh, I was sure to acquire the currency of your country," she says, looking proud of herself. "Hmm, I believe that particular coin pouch had close to a million yen inside."

I ask how she could she afford to give up all that money.

"In the grand scheme of things, money is immaterial, Minato-sama. I have no use for it, other than this." Elizabeth gestures to the fountain. "Of course, there are plenty of rarities in your world that require monetary compensation, do they not?" Her eyes light up eagerly. "I have a particular desire to visit an observation tower. I hear the metropolitan view is to die for."

I hear the mutterings of the crowd behind us. The comments were not particularly kind; many were singling out Elizabeth as a crazy foreigner, and others were questioning whether this was a performance arts piece. I don't want us to attract any more unwanted attention. I ask her again whether she's sure she doesn't care about the money.

"Well, I do regret not getting my wish, but no."

I nod and tell her that we're leaving. I put my hand on her back and guide her away from the crowd, walking to the nearest exit.

"But I was hoping to see more of this Paulownia Mall you keep mentioning."

On second thought, I guide her back towards the Mandragora, a karaoke lounge, where I know we would be afforded some privacy. I inform her of my plan and she looks absolutely ecstatic. If I am absolutely honest with myself, I'd say that Elizabeth is the exact opposite of Haruhi, and her eternally optimistic nature is slightly more endearing. Once there, she persuades me into letting her pay for the session from the bottomless pit she calls a coin pouch. The clerk, with some difficulty and annoyance, ends up having to manually count the coins.

The two of us are then guided to one of the soundproof rooms.

"Oh my, look how remarkable the decorations are; the lush carpet, the comfy seats, the dim lighting... They've even provided us with complimentary snacks. How delightful! This really does put one in the mood to sing. And is this what they call a television? Is that how the 'karaoke' works?"

Elizabeth starts fiddling with the microphone, and I clamp down the urge to spill my guts about what I have discovered about Haruhi. I couldn't resist that face. After all, I am here to see to her request and not the other way around. In the end, I oblige by wiling away hours in our little room, belting out one medley after another.

I have to admit: I am having fun with Elizabeth.

"Well," Elizabeth says. She plops down on the empty spot next to me, still breathing deeply. "I assume you asked me here today because you've figured out something, did you not? Have you finally uncovered the identity of this 'God' you've been searching for?"

She knew?

"Indeed. You sounded anxious over the phone and I naturally assumed you reached to a conclusion. I know it sounds incredibly immature and selfish, but I was far too excited about my foray into your world that I misplaced my duties. Please forgive me, Minato-sama."

I wave away her apology.

It doesn't matter now. In fact, spending the hours away singing with her has helped me avoid a nervous breakdown.

"I am glad to know that singing has such a therapeutic effect on one's mind. What an exceptionally powerful remedy," Elizabeth says in awe. She straightens in her seat, smoothing the front of her dress and turning to regard me fully with her hands placed together on her thighs; the perfect picture of manners. "Well, I am not privy to all of the information, so I do believe I can only answer some of your questions. But I will do my utmost best to help you."

I can't help myself from leaning forward.

It's true then? Suzumiya Haruhi is God?

"In the sense of the word, then yes, Suzumiya Haruhi is God. However, that is what Igor chooses to deem her. Myself, I... well, I was made aware that Suzumiya-san is a human being that has been granted divine powers beyond her or anyone's understanding."

I'm afraid to say that I don't quite understand what she means. Isn't that the same thing?

"Your universe wasn't created when she, herself, came into existence, Minato-sama. This Earth has revolved around the Sun so many times that it's almost beyond comprehension. The same goes for shadows; they are intrinsically tied to the existence of mankind. Without humans, shadows would never have been born. In fact, they've played such a significant part in shaping your world's history. But I digress...

"Suzumiya-san's role in this world came into being when she created the _Dark Hour. _In doing so, she gave the shadows an outlet for which they could terrorise and influence your world directly. I do not know the exact details of how this happened. Perhaps, you could glean something from your world?"

I nod distractedly, taking it all in.

I explain how the _Dark Hour_ was active in a... _hotel_, and how there was a full moon in the 'closed space', as the Chairman had termed it. Then, I go on to mention about the fight I had with Haruhi maybe about an hour prior to learning of its existence.

"Perhaps her emotional instability played a part?" Elizabeth says. "From what I was told, the extent of her powers is unlimited, but Suzumiya-san herself is limited by what defines her rationality. She knows that she cannot consciously grow a hundred metres tall because it defies every conventional law of this world."

I blow out a sigh of relief. That actually sounds horrifying. The thought that she couldn't, not rationally anyway, destroy the world was a huge weight off my shoulders. Thank _Go_—Haruhi, she has a rational side underneath all her eccentricities. Still, it made sense, I guess. Considering how I had lost the link to the Emperor Arcana, there was a connection with how possessively Haruhi had acted around me when she was arguing with Mitsuru.

"Very astute, Minato-sama. As someone close to Suzumiya-san, you would probably be affected the most by her powers out of anyone in this world. In fact, therein lays the conundrum. Technically, while you are the one who will be affected the most, you could in the same breadth affect the world by manipulating Suzumiya-san. As would anyone else who she comes in contact with.

"Should a person bear ill-will and hypothetically informs Haruhi of her powers, then Pandora's Box will be opened. The fate of your world will ultimately rest on her whims. Should she decide that it is no longer a world worth living in, then she may decide to destroy it entirely and mould a new world to better suit her image; perhaps one much more horrifying than the one we currently inhabit. Hopefully, such an event will not come to pass. I still wish to explore this world of yours, Minato-sama. I believe that I've come to like it."

I lean back into the sofa, my sense of relief from earlier vanishing with each sentence uttered. I tell Elizabeth that I share her sentiments. I really like my world too. I'd rather not have it destroyed.

"Excellent. Then, we are in agreement."

Still, something is troubling me, about whoever or whatever is behind all this. How is she sure that Haruhi created the _Dark Hour_? Who was the one that told her? And if Haruhi was given these powers, who was the one that gave them to her? Are those individuals one and the same? Is there another divine being in play, acting from behind the scenes and tugging the strings? What is the whole point of this then?

Elizabeth opens her mouth to speak, but she stops short, leaving her mouth hanging open. She tries again to no avail. "I'm... afraid that I am physically incapable of saying it, Minato-sama."

I frown to myself. Maybe I could try rattling off a few guesses and she could nod?

"I could give it a—"

Her features freeze in an unnatural expression and she slides off from her position on the sofa, lifeless; like a marionette with her strings cut. I frantically kneel down and hold her in my arms, trying to coax her back to consciousness, but I curse aloud when I realise that the woman remains unresponsive.

The words pour out of my mouth almost immediately:

_Enough. _

I'll stop prying.

In the span of a heartbeat, Elizabeth is released from her death paralysis. She looks deathly pale. Disoriented, she reaches up to touch her bare head and mutters about her hat. I reach for it and secure it over her head.

"Thank you, Minato-sama," she says, smiling weakly. "That was truly terrifying."

I ask her if she's all right.

"I am perfectly fine. Thank you for your concern, but this has turned out to be rather exciting. Does this make me as some kind of secret informant, like a spy perhaps? We could attempt another method. I'm sure there's a workaround we can exploit. We could—"

I cut her off with a firm 'no'.

Elizabeth smiles at me again, and then tries to stand, reaching for the Compendium that's just out of her reach. I furrow my brows as Elizabeth strokes the cover of the tome almost lovingly. Off-handedly, I ask her why she has to lug that thick book around with her all the time. Wouldn't it be more prudent and less of a hassle to leave it back in the Velvet Room?

"It is my primary duty as an Assistant to watch over the Compendium at all times, but rather... I'd say that it's an honour than a duty. I've come to learn a lot from the pages that lie within this tome."

I ask whether I could read it for myself.

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to." Elizabeth giggles into her hand. "But suffice to say, it is truly remarkable. Much like you, Minato-sama."

I take the compliment in stride and smile wryly. In turn, I ask whether that book has anything on how to deal with ticked off Gods.

"The mind of a woman is as complex as any God," Elizabeth says, a touch whimsically. "Perhaps you should do what you do best, Minato-sama. Treat her as you would normally, and try to put aside the fact that she is an immensely powerful being that could alter the fate of the world at a whim. I'm sure Suzumiya-san will reciprocate. If she doesn't, well then... perhaps a round of karaoke is in order."

She stands up and pats the back of her dress, smiling. "On that note, would you care to go for another round?"

For the life of me, I can't say no to that face.

* * *

_Yamagishi Fuuka to Arisato Minato and Takeba Yukari - "Oh, well, there isn't much to go on in the archives at the public library or online even, but I was able to find out about an explosion that happened ten years ago on Tatsumi Port Island. Huh? The school records? I haven't thought about searching there yet. Uhm, that actually sounds illegal, Yukari-san..."_

* * *

_July 3__rd__, 2009 [Friday] – Early Morning_

_Gekkoukan High School_

_**.**_

**T**he pieces click in place, and the puzzle becomes clearer. Sadly, this only brings up more questions instead of answers. The connection is there; Haruhi, the explosion, the _Dark Hour_, and no doubt in some way, the Kirijo Group as well. The only problem is the how and why.

"...work fast, Minato. I know you and Haruhi hit the split a few days ago, but I didn't think you'd have it in you," Tomochika Kenji, a classmate of mine whom I met on the way to school, says.

I have no idea what he just said.

Kenji smiles wryly at me. "Don't act coy, super-stud. I heard from Taniguchi that you were going out with some hot Caucasian babe yesterday. Bridging that racial divide, mah man! He's telling everyone that he saw the two of you checking into that dinky karaoke lounge at Paulownia." He nudges me and winks. "I bet things got hot n' heavy in there, yeah? Come on! Who is she? How do you know her? Is she the sister of that French kid you hang around with? What's his name? _Jeans_? Oh, you know... that weird, fruity guy that's always in the Home-Ec Room."

The rumour mill in this school is fantastic, but I know that if I do end up saying anything more, it'll be misconstrued. Instead, I correct Kenji about Bebe's name and remain quiet. Thankfully, once we enter the school building, Kenji tells me he has to meet a faculty member before Homeroom starts and he peels away into the hallway to the side of the atrium.

Kenji wolf-whistles at me. "All right! If that's the way you wanna play it, player! I bet the chicks dig that whole quiet, mysterious vibe, huh? Maybe that might work with my missus. Hey, I'll treat you to some beef bowls again and force it out of you!"

I make it to class alone and am surprised to find Haruhi inside; surprised and terrified. The sight of Haruhi seated at her desk brings back all the confusion and worry I've suppressed in the past few days. I steel myself and make my way to my seat. I have no idea how, but I know I need to take steps to amend our friendship. My befuddled brain is working overtime to gauge all the possible things I could say to her and how she could react, but for the life of me, the only thing that comes to my mind is:

Do you want to sing karaoke?

Haruhi scowls, narrowing her eyes at me. Then, she looks away and sighs, almost in defeat. "Karaoke is something you do during summer vacation," she mutters lazily before starting to tick off her fingers. "Just like bowling, fishing, going to the beach, the public pool, then the batting cages, watching a scary movie, gathering insects, visiting a Bon festival, playing with fireworks... Doing that now is just going to diminish the fun you can have during your vacation."

I blink, then take my seat next to her. This is... good. A step forward, progress that I could work on.

I tell her that she must have given it some thought to come up with all that. I ask whether she really plans to do all that after our exams.

"If you're paying..."

I can't resist the scoff that escapes my lips. I suggest to her about finding a temp job at the mall and save up, like I'm planning to do once the exams are over in a fortnight; the stores there always cater to students looking for work. I know for a fact that the Chagall café has some openings for a temporary waitressing gig. The pharmacy too, but the owner is asking people to don these weird costumes and hand out pamphlets.

Her eyes light up when I mention the costumes, but she plays it down. "_Whatever_... Here." She slides a familiar file over to me; I recognise it as the assignment we handed in to Edogawa-sensei a few weeks back, except there are hasty red scribblings now littering the margins of the pages. "He gave it back to us yesterday. Can you believe he gave us a B-minus?! A B-minus! After everything we wrote for this stupid assignment! I'm going to show him 'uncredited supposition without proper justification'... We're going to ace our next topic in the coming semester!"

I show my surprise. I didn't know _we_ were still doing our independent study together.

"Well, _we_ are. What's wrong with that?" Haruhi glares at me, as if daring me to say otherwise. I don't, obviously.

So...

"What?!"

I shrug and smile. For once, it feels nice to have Haruhi yell at me. Elizabeth was right; I could do normal. Casually, I remind her that she owes me dinner for skipping out on me before, someplace nice this time. Maybe that Wakatsu Restaurant at Iwatodai Strip Mall, the one that's always full. I heard Mitsuru raving about it this one time.

Haruhi scoffs. "Yeah right, when hell freezes over maybe... What?! Stop staring at me like that!"

* * *

_Pharos to Arisato Minato - "You gave me quite a scare there, having the nerve to defy God. But she seems happy now, and so do you. I guess that should make me happy too since I'm your friend. That's what friends do, right? Be happy for one another?"_

* * *

_July 7__th__, 2009 [Wednesday] – Dark Hour, Full Moon_

_Iwatodai Northern Harbour, Underground Military Installation_

**.**

**W**e can't get a reprieve, it seems. Despite completing a 'Full Moon' operation last week, Fuuka got a hit tonight, pinging some irregular activity of shadows from some abandoned military installation just outside of the city. The base itself is as uninviting as it gets, which is only made worse by the fact that the _Dark Hour_ has transformed the place into a winding, complicated maze teeming with shadows. In between scouring the entire base to search for the aberrant Shadows and contending with the lesser shadows, by the time we find it, we're already exhausted. What's more worrying is that these mecha-Shadows have the uncanny ability of healing each other to full health, unlike us.

"Mitsuru-senpai and Akihiko-senpai are close! _Chariot_ is almost down! Be careful, Minato-san! The turret will move to revive its main body again! Do what you can to stop it!" Fuuka instructs me.

The orbiting Shadow,_ Justice_, which Yukari, Junpei and I have cornered, away from the possessed tank, _Chariot_, releases an unyielding barrage of explosive projectiles that blankets the large, underground test hanger in an effort to cover its escape.

Despite how much the three of us have battered the hovering turret, It is still fast and shrewd enough to create a trap for Yukari. The ground beneath the archer lights up, and dozens of talismans materialise into existence around her. Yukari could barely get a shout out before the talismans swaddle her body from head to toe, like a ghoulish mummy. The light intensifies to the point that it burns my retinas in its after-image before disappearing sharply. The effects are instantaneous. Yukari limps to the floor, lifeless, and her Persona, _Io_, shatters and disappears.

"Yu-Yukari is down! Someone—_Justice_ is now en-route to _Chariot!_ It intends to use _Samarecarm_ again!"

I hesitate, halfway between rushing towards Yukari and preventing _Justice_ from undoing all our hard work for the second time. Dozens of possibilities play out in my head, but it doesn't help me decide what to do. Instead, Junpei is the one who does it for me.

"What the fuck are you waitin' for, mister hero?! I got Yuka-tan! Stop that fucking thing and end this!"

I'm going to have to thank him later.

Despite the adrenaline that fuels my mind and strains my body beyond its limits, it is impossible to prevent _Justice_ from rejuvenating its partner. Akihiko and Mitsuru put up a valiant effort, but are outmatched by the two aberrant Shadows working in tandem. When I finally arrive at the other end of the test hanger, I move to stand beside my older teammates, regaining a slight 3v2 advantage. Actually, at this point, the numerical advantage is all but moot.

Mitsuru holds her fencing rapier at the ready, features grim. "We were... careless... again," she says in between breaths. "Arisato-san, Akihiko, please be on your guard. We cannot afford to prolong this fight any longer."

Akihiko gets to his feet and does a short jig to loosen himself up. "You know what they say: third time's the charm, right?" He sighs. "What I'd do to have more members with us. I can't imagine having just the three of us initially do all this."

I say nothing and reach for my evoker, singling out _Orthus_, the monstrous two-headed canine birthed from the hedonistic 'Mother of all Monsters', _Echidna_. Instead, what springs forth from my subconscious is a small flame that hovers in the air before me. The flame unravels and expands into a fiery spiral, revealing a pitch black void to another side. A blackened and charred hand reaches out, gripping the edges of the flaming portal for purchase. The other hand comes. A head emerges. Then, the rest of her body follows suit before she lingers in the air before me. _Satī_, the Hindu goddess, smiles benevolently and reaches down to stroke my cheek, but the glowing embers that cling onto her form don't hurt me.

Fire has now become me.

It is then that I hear a voice, the first time a Persona has actually spoken to me:

_**YOU WHO ARE BLESSED BY GOD.**_

Distantly, I am aware that the pistol grip of my evoker has melted in my hand. I drop my short sword unconsciously. This, of course, has never happened before when I summoned Satī previously. The power that floods me now is not her own.

_**I WILL LEND YOU MY STRENGTH.**_

A primal fear strikes at the core of my being and all the colour drains from my face. I swallow the uncomfortable lump in my throat. As unnatural as this is, to have a Persona speak to me, what terrifies me is that I can feel the sheer power laced in the entity's voice. It is only now that I feel his tremendous presence in the area. This is a being that commands strength beyond what I could fathom.

_**BUT IT IS NOT YET YOURS TO WIELD. THAT TIME WILL COME. FOR NOW, I REMAIN BEYOND YOUR REACH.**_

There is something, an entity that my mind cannot comprehend, standing just behind _Satī_. None of the others, Mitsuru and Akihiko, have taken notice, but unlike me, judging from the expressions on their faces, they could still feel his unworldly presence. My whole body is shivering, and I am actively straining myself to remain upright. If I choose not to resist this weight bearing down on my person, I am sure that I will be on my knees, prostrating myself before this entity.

Instead, I train my eyes on_ Satī's_ chest, the highest my eyes can reach before my brain gives out at trying to understand what stands behind her. I see a pale, blue hand reach down to tenderly caress my Persona's blackened shoulder, almost in longing.

_**FORGIVE ME. I WILL SEE YOU SOON.**_

I know that last line isn't meant for me, but something compels me to look up. I catch a glimpse of the entity's unnatural eye and my mind shuts down. I have no idea how I was able to warn my teammates to retreat, but the next thing I know, the fire rises; with me in the centre of it.

_**ARDHANARI.**_

_Fire destroys and fire cleanses._

The towering supernova that eclipses the area takes minutes to die down, but to me, it feels like mere seconds. Such is the intensity behind the blaze that it liquefies the metal flooring under my feet into a rich yellow-orange mixture, and covers the area in a thick, nauseating fog. The effects of the massively powerful _Ardhanari_ could be seen all around the smouldering ruins of the hanger, but ultimately, that is not what draws my attention.

_And from it brings rebirth._

Before my eyes, in place of _Satī_, is an enchanting beauty with pink hair. The knowledge of this deity who stands before me comes almost immediately. The goddess reaches out to stroke my chin, mirroring _Satī's_ actions, and smiles at me. She then places two fingers and touches them to the middle of my forehead. My new Persona cannot speak, unlike the entity that I had encountered before, but I know she is subtly trying to tell me who it is. I smile at _Parvati_ as she disappears in that familiar glint of ethereal blue.

The tension leaves my body and mind, and I sigh in relief. The aberrant Shadows, which had once been on the verge of destroying my team, are now merely an afterthought. It is then I finally notice that my teammates have returned, standing just beyond the fringes of the devastation.

Junpei smiles wryly at me and whistles at the aftermath. The boy is carrying Yukari on his back, whom I pray is all right. The effects of Light spells are always tricky. Akihiko had once lapsed into a three-day long coma before finally regaining consciousness, but that was an extreme case. I hope this wouldn't affect Yukari's ability to take her exams in the coming weeks.

"Listen, I know you like being dramatic n' shit," Junpei says dryly. "But damn, dude... Couldn't you have done that sooner and saved us all this fucking trouble?"

I have the pleasure of watching the normally composed Kirijo heiress look surprised for once as she inspects the surroundings. "_Oh mon dieu_... Perhaps it would be prudent for us to leave immediately. The structure may collapse on us if we continue to linger."

I blink. It seems I owe Haruhi... a lot.

* * *

_Takeba Eiichiro to S.E.E.S. and Kirijo Takeharu - [I knew the risks we were taking, but the results... they were just so promising. That's why I had to stop this. No one man is allowed to wield this kind of power; to fly this close to the sun and still dare to hold it in his palms. So that is why, everything, all this... I'm to blame for it.]_

* * *

_July 20__th__, 2009 [Wednesday] – Late Night_

_Yakushima Beach, Kirijo Private Residence_

**.**

**P**ower, it seemed, had been the objective. But in the course of history, when has it hasn't? In this case, the power to shape the future; the power akin to a God. I'd curse it, because now, I can see myself standing in Takeba Eiichiro's shoes; the parallels are quite frightening.

Yukari is staring at me intently, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. "Tell me, Minato-kun... What should I do? When the person I've placed all my trust in, someone whom I thought could do no wrong, really is to blame? That for the past ten years, I've been in denial and putting the wrong man on a pedestal?"

The recording and Kirijo Takeharu's, Mitsuru's father, explanation made it clear. They believed that the _Dark Hour_ and _Tartarus_ were a direct result of Takeba Eiichiro's actions, but I was told otherwise. That, it had, in fact, been Haruhi. I could tell Yukari right now that none of this is her father's fault, but instead an actual act of God.

Would she believe me? I wouldn't, myself.

Still, a part of me believes that Haruhi couldn't have done all this; instigating this horrifying phenomenon just to sate her desire to make the world more interesting. Does that make me naïve? Because I believe that the eccentric girl I've come to know in the past few months, despite her flaws, wasn't capable of truly despising this world to such an extent? That Haruhi too is probably another plaything for an entity even higher than her?

But with the news that defeating all these aberrant Shadows would put an end to this accursed nightmare, maybe this is the only way I can feasibly help. Only four more Shadows left. Honestly, I have no idea what consequences may befall us from destroying _Tartarus_ and the _Dark Hour_; or if it could even really be destroyed. My reservations remain.

I'm ashamed to say that I've never given all this much thought. It doesn't hurt unless it hits close to home, they say. Before, there wasn't a face to go along with those who have died or been permanently affected by the _Dark Hour_ and _Tartarus;_ the Apathy Syndrome patients usually get better with each aberrant Shadow we defeat.

But now, one is standing right in front of me.

"Oh, wow... For once, I've finally stumped Mr. Perfect. You're actually speechless."

Maybe I am naïve, because I tell her the exact same thing; to believe. Her father was a good man who held onto his convictions, and died believing that he had guided the world to a better path; that the alternative would have been far worse.

Yukari cracks a smile and wipes away her tears on the back of her hand. "Darn, just when I thought I had you on the ropes, but you pull out and say something like that. Ugh, look at me. I'm starting to sound like Akihiko-senpai with his boxing analogies." She sighs loudly and stretches her arms well above her head. "This place is really amazing, huh? I think I might just stay out here for a little while longer. You should go back to the house..."

I'm hesitant to leave, but I ask Yukari whether she's sure she'll be all right alone out here.

"Yeah, the fresh air here will help me clear my head a bit more. And uhm... thanks by the way, for coming out to get me. It was really sweet of you." She brushes aside a lock of her hair and tucks it behind her ear. I'm not sure whether it's the chilly weather, but I can see a faint blush on her cheeks. "I kinda just realised it, but we rarely hang out except when we're at the dorm or during our missions, huh? Maybe once we get back, we should start spending more time together."

I am not ignorant to the advances of the fairer sex, but then again, I could be reading into the wrong signals. Regardless, I agree. I can't see her reaction as she turns back to face sea. "It'll be good for us," she says, more to herself. "I guess I'll see you back at the house. Later, Minato-kun."

I give Yukari the space she needs and let her be.

The short trek back is filled with a comfortable silence, but for some reason, I can't shake this feeling that I'm being watched. Once I return to the mansion proper, I come across Mitsuru, alone and partially cloaked in the shadows, as she stands by a window that overlooks the beach. Her eyes are red; it is obvious that the Kirijo heiress has been crying, but she puts up a brave front and tries to hide it.

It is the first time I've seen Mitsuru vulnerable.

She clears her throats before she says, "Arisato-san... how is she?"

I inform Mitsuru that I've done what I could to help Yukari work through her issues, and that the rest would be up to her, but considering everything, I know Yukari will pull through. She's a strong person. She just needs her space right now.

Mitsuru musters up a half-smile. "That is good to hear."

I hate to admit it, but despite knowing Mitsuru as long as the others, I've rarely said a single word to this girl that doesn't revolve around our work. In fact, I'm much closer to Fuuka, whom I just met more than a month ago than I am with Mitsuru.

I don't point this out, instead what comes out of my mouth is me telling her that I think she's a good person; that she has good intentions, and I can see she cares more about our group than herself sometimes.

Mitsuru closes her eyes and smiles that wry smile of hers. "The road to hell is paved with good intentions. No matter how good a person is, isn't he ultimately judged on his actions rather than intentions; no matter how well his intentions may be? But regardless, I appreciate the sentiment. Thank you," she hesitates before relenting, "Minato."

The redhead reaches out to awkwardly pat my shoulder and adds, "I know it is improper of me, but may I ask one last favour from you tonight? Could you ask Takeba to come inside? It'll be the _Dark Hour_ soon. I'd rather not have anyone remaining outside."

I acquiesce to her request with a nod.

"Thank you... again. I don't know what we would have done without you. You're a godsend, Minato."

Once Mitsuru leaves, the frown doesn't leave my face until I reach the seashore again.

* * *

_Aigis to Arisato Minato - "Uploading... Initiating Cloud access to memory banks. Corrupted sectors located; damage to corrupted sectors limited to eighty percent. Memory dump in progress. Please contact your hardware provider. Rebooting BIOS. Standby. Identity confirmed. Subject, you are the one I have been searching for. Recognising highest priority: I am to remain by your side..."_

* * *

_August 3__rd__, 2009 [Monday] – Afternoon_

_Paulownia Mall_

**.**

**B**reathe, I remind myself. Compartmentalise and breathe. That's how I've always been coping; from S.E.E.S., to my monthly secret ordeals, Haruhi's divinity, and now this.

"Dance for me, you stupid frog!"

Summer vacation has been somewhat hectic and... annoying. The fact that I'm currently wearing this ridiculous frog costume has partly to do with it. Thankfully, it conceals my face, so the little hell-raiser in front of me, who is kicking me in the shin by the way, can't see the glower that I am directing at him.

Still, I am getting paid for all this, which has become my mantra for the duration of these hellish few hours. It was Haruhi who was the one who had brokered a deal with the owner of Aohige Pharmacy to get us these jobs. While she gets the cushy task of doing God knows what inside with the owner, I'm stuck in the frog costume, giving out promotional pamphlets about the store's 'Super-Duper-Whooper' Summer Sale. The name and various bastardised artistic impressions that litter the margins of the pamphlet says a lot about the one who engineered all this.

"Hey, hey, hey... buzz off, you little vulture. Don't manhandle the talent."

My saviour doesn't arrive bathed in a ray of bright light. In fact, the fluorescent lighting in the mall makes him look haggard, shady even. My saviour pushes the boy aside, causing him to fall on his butt. I don't realise that my smile has turned vindictive.

"I think I recognise that mug; the who's underneath all... _this_. You're that blue-haired kid, right? I've seen you around here a few times."

I make an exaggerated nod of my oversized frog head, but because of how loose this costume is, it slides off my head and falls onto the floor.

"Good... I was right. The name's Tanaka, _President_ Tanaka, I might add. I'm the head of a very reputable talent agency here in the city, and I'm sure you know of _Tanaka's Amazing Commodities_ that airs every Sunday? I'm the host and executive producer, you know. So I know a talent when I see one, and you are _it_, kid."

"Hey! I'm gonna tell on you!"

Tanaka's face turned positively vile. "Oh yeah? You gonna defame my character, you little vulture? That's libel, you know. I can sue your family! You want to be poor for the rest of your natural-born life? No? Then you better watch what you say!"

The little boy starts crying and runs away, screaming for his mother. I actually feel a little bad now.

"Shit... Hey, you know what, kid? Here's my card. Call me when you want to leave the boondocks and play in the big leagues. That is, provided you can afford the agent's fee." Tanaka throws me his card, but my stubby costume hands can't make a grab for it, causing the card and the remaining pamphlets to drop to the floor. The man frowns, looking around furtively and leaves the area as quickly as he came.

That was odd, to say the least.

The past few days have brought about a number of new faces in my life. There was Hayase Mamoru, the star performer from yesterday's Kendo regional competition, which Yuko was kind enough to invite me to, and not to mention, the new additions at our dorm; Amada Ken, Koromaru, and Aigis. Fate, or possibly Haruhi, was kind enough to answer Akihiko-senpai's request for more members. Although, I was told that Ken would only be staying for the duration of the summer holidays, and he wasn't an actual S.E.E.S. member.

As I bend down to pick up the discarded pamphlets and Tanaka's business card, a shade of blonde catches my eye and another pair of hands is there to help me. It is Aigis. There is an empyreal quality that I've come to associate with her. I find it hard to discern the fact that Aigis is an android, given how human she looks; the Kirijo Group spared no expense, it seemed. Aigis stops suddenly when she notices the oversized frog head. She picks it up instead and marvels at it in quiet fascination.

Her pale blue eyes seek mine out. "Minato-san... My database about the cultural significance of this generation remains incomplete. Is this what they call 'costume play'? Do you enjoy doing this in your spare time? It is... peculiar."

I quickly correct her before she gets the wrong idea of me.

"I comprehend. You are merely providing a service in exchange for compensation. Is work... fun?" I don't get the chance to answer her as she puts on the headpiece and stands beside me, pamphlets in hand.

We draw a few laughs from the patrons in the mall.

Unwittingly, a smile reaches my lips. I ask her what she is doing here in the mall. Looking around, I don't see anyone else accompanying her. How did she know I was here anyway?

"Forgive me. While I acknowledged Yukari-san's order to remain in the dorm, I... _felt_ it was imperative that I defer to my original programming and pursue my highest priority, which is to remain by your side." At this, the oversized frog head suddenly looks up. "The means by which I was able to ascertain your location is in violation of several domestic and international laws. I shall refrain from implicating you, Minato-san. However, you do not need to worry. I did not leave any trace of my intrusion."

Hesitantly, I nod.

It is at this time that I notice Haruhi come out of the pharmacy, a flavoured ice lolly in one hand and a clipboard in the other. The brunette stops dead in her tracks when she sees us, the smile on her face evaporating in an instant. "H-Hey! Who is that?! What are you doing?! And don't you dare dirty that costume!"

Compartmentalise and breathe.

At this point, I realise that I'm standing between a rock and a hard place; or more aptly, a heavily-armed state-of-the-art android who, I'm assuming, has the ability to tap into major satellites and well, an irate divine being.

I clasp my hands on Aigis' shoulders and I could feel the thick, dense fabric underneath my fingers; Yukari had the ingenious idea to pad Aigis' clothes so that you wouldn't notice her wiry metallic frame. As Aigis is now, she looks like a normal girl, albeit a pretty one at that. I turn her to face Haruhi. When I remove the headpiece, Haruhi looks even angrier.

"I was nice enough to give you a job and this is how you repay me?! You slack off and flirt around with the first girl you see?!"

I am well-aware of the implications of making Haruhi angry. I do not want a repeat of what happened last month with the so-called 'closed space'. I explain firmly how Aigis is a friend of mine who has just taken up residence in our dormitory after moving into the city a few days ago. With Haruhi's anger sufficiently curtailed but yet to abate, I introduce them to each other.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Suzumiya-san," Aigis greets cordially.

Haruhi pops the ice lolly in her mouth and frowns, folding her arms together. "She talks funny... and what's with that kooky name anyway?" she mutters around the frozen treat in her mouth.

Aigis doesn't take offence to this, and instead merely cocks her head to one side. I shoot Haruhi a warning look and mention that Aigis is here on an exchange programme and that Japanese isn't her first language, so she may have some difficulty adjusting to her new surroundings because of the culture shock. Granted, it isn't the best excuse I can come up with, but Haruhi looks satisfied with the answer.

"Oh, so you really do come from abroad, huh? I guess you didn't just dye your hair blonde and wear blue contact lenses to get _that_ look," Haruhi says blandly. "So does that mean you're gonna transfer to Gekkoukan next semester?"

Aigis blinks and then turns to me. I register her eagerness despite her perpetually neutral expression. "If that is a possibility, I would like to pursue that course of action."

I shrug. I did overhear the Chairman mentioning something to this effect. So it might be true.

Then, what Haruhi says next causes my brain to stall. "You wouldn't happen to be an alien, would you? I mean, you talk all funny and you kinda remind me of how an alien would act... or maybe a traveller from the future or another dimension where robots have taken over the world?"

Aigis shakes her head. "Negative, my primary function as an Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon is to eliminate shadows and safeguard humanity's interests. As far as I am aware, I am the only functioning model left. I was not designed, nor do I harbour any intention, to usurp power and seize control of this world."

My heart leaps out of my chest and I start coughing up a lung.

Haruhi scoffs and cracks a smile. "All right, I like you. At least you have a sense of humour, not like this one." She points to me. "He's like a blank slate; no personality at all. But you're interesting. Aigis, right? You can call me Haruhi."

"Affirmative, Haruhi-san."

Haruhi laughs out loud. "You're a polite one, aren't you? We'll fix that." Her brown eyes travel the length of Aigis' frame, and I can see a wicked, calculating gleam in them. "What size are you? Eh? You don't know? Well, you're slightly shorter and smaller than this idiot, but you might still be able to fit into the costumes."

"I do not comprehend."

Haruhi tugs my ear down to her level, but it doesn't really hurt, which is odd. "This dummy absolutely sucks in drawing in the crowd, so we might need another body out here to help. You wouldn't be looking for a job, would you?" she asks tentatively. "There's a couple of spare costumes and a changing room back in the store, if you want."

Aigis blinks for a long second, but before she answers, I stop her. Of course, the thought of Haruhi finding out about Aigis' true nature terrifies me, so I make up a convenient excuse about Aigis being fine the way she's dressed now. People didn't really seem all that interested in a frog handing out pamphlets; the gimmick was long gone.

Haruhi scowls at me. "What do you know about marketing?!" Then, she relents. "Fine... do whatever, but you still want the job, right?" she asks Aigis.

"Yes... That is acceptable."

"Awesome! Here, follow me. There's more pamphlets back in the store." The exuberance returns in Haruhi's smile as she leads Aigis to the pharmacy. "Oh, and by the way, we're not getting paid to do this. I already made a deal with the owner, so later you can pick out whatever costume you want and keep it! But don't tell that idiot, we're just doing this for fun!"

My heart aches from hearing that...

* * *

_Sakaki Takaya to Aragaki Shinjiro and Strega - "Tell us then, Aragaki... If it should come to it, which side will you stand against?"_

* * *

_August 6__th__, 2009 [Thursday] – Dark Hour, Full Moon_

_Paulownia Mall, Club Escapade_

**.**

"**U**nce! Unce! Unce! Unce! Unce! Welcome, welcome, my party people! Wait, I'm great with faces! Let me see if I can get this right. Uhm, Takeba, Sanada, Arisato, the robot chick, the robot dog, and well, I don't think I'll ever forget the Kirijo heiress! _Boom!_ I got that right, didn't I? Eh? One of your posse is missing... Wonder where he went, huh?"

Around me, I could see the shocked and surprised reactions on my teammates; one of which that I no doubt mirror myself. This is certainly another deviation, and the way he casually omits Junpei leaves a sour taste in my mouth.

The one addressing us is a blue-haired bespectacled teen, who looks just a bit older than me. He wears a thick green jacket and a pair of baggy navy blue pants. He is not alone; there are two of them in fact, standing on the second floor VIP section that overlooks the entire club. The other one is a pale, long-haired man in his early twenties. The man is shirtless, revealing the myriad of patchwork tattoos that cover the length of his arms. He leans over the railings, locking his eyes with mine, and smiles thinly.

"Oh, yeah! I will be your resident mix master for this evening, DJ~ Shirato~ Jin~!" the blue-haired teen continues. "Forgive the lack of an actual sound system, but as you can see, this bad boy here is currently hogging all of the juice."

The aberrant Shadow, _Hermit_, a hunched, quadruped behemoth that towers over us, stands at the centre of the destroyed dance floor. Its legs are a tangled mess of thick, bulky wires that burrow into the ground, no doubt entrenched deep in the underground cables that run underneath the city. The electrical discharge electrifies the otherwise stale atmosphere in the stifling, humid nightclub. Sparks of lightning crackle and lance out at random as the Shadow leeches the high voltage electricity to power up the three bulbous nodes that are fused onto its back. As such, _Hermit_ doesn't take notice of us yet.

"Identify yourselves," Mitsuru says sternly.

"Ara, ara..." the man says. "Please, no need to get worked up so soon, young miss. That part will come later. And us? Well, I guess you could say we're an independent party that's concerned with the overall aims of your group. You may call us Strega."

The one who identifies by Jin chimes in, "Yeah, you see... Takaya and I, we have a difference in opinion. We don't subscribe to the belief that the _Dark Hour_ should be destroyed. We believe that it is a right granted to us to bring judgement to our wicked and depraved members of society. Like so..." The bespectacled teen brings up the crowbar he has in his hand for us to see, then walks over to a nearby transmogrified coffin. He levels the curved end of the crowbar in the narrow slit opening of the coffin.

"Stop!" Akihiko shouts. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Casting judgement!"

A bald, heavy-set monk lurches out from the upright coffin and falls to the floor, eyes wide and unfocused. He tries to crawl forward, but a pool of sinewy black ichor suddenly descends on his form. The monk howls a chilling, heart-wrenching cry. I could make out prayer chants, interspersed with incoherent babbling, as he desperately begs to be forgiven and to be saved.

There is a shallow pang in my heart.

The man, Takaya, shows his first sign of emotion: annoyance. "How ironic... A monk, a man of principles and convictions, indulging his harmful vices in a den of sin, now begs for mercy from the one being who shows none. Remember this: God is cruel, foolish monk. You wish for absolution so badly?" he gnashes out and whips out a revolver from his back. "Then, take it!"

There is no finesse to his actions; it is brutal and quick. This isn't a professional who knows his way around a gun, but merely a man who knows where to direct his rage. Takaya fires off a round into the man's head and he dies instantly. Two more rounds follow in quick succession, but the recoil messes with Takaya's aim, and the entry wounds vary; the second in the man's back and the third in his left thigh.

Distantly, I hear the sound of shattering glass.

_**I HATH FORSAKEN THOU...**_

The pain comes immediately; sharp and unyielding, like a mass of knives piercing through my chest, and spreads throughout my body. Then, the excruciating sensation of having something forcibly ripped, slowly and deliberately, from my soul. I fall to my knees, panting deeply. Darkness encroaches in the periphery of my vision.

_**THOU HATH FORSAKEN I...**_

Someone with a firm grip holds me up by my arm, but what holds my attention is the noise. Those around me burst into activity. I could hear dozens of footsteps rushing forward; the hiss of electricity; a crisp whirring of metal and the incessant clinks of ammunition shells hitting the ground just beside me; an acute twang of a bowstring; an angry growl then a quick, vigorous staccato of paws on granite flooring.

Then, Mitsuru's voice, loud and commanding, shouts over the din, "Aigis, cease fire! There are still civilians present! Akihiko! They are heading to the back exit! Through the fire escape! We will deal with the Shadow! Go around the front! Take Koromaru and head them off!"

"Let the fucking bass drop!"

Aigis must have sensed something because in the next second, I am pushed down roughly and her metallic frame is atop me. Not a moment later, an explosion erupts from behind us, near the entrance. Despite Aigis having weathered through the worst of it, I could still feel the searing heat. There is a pregnant pause as the dust settles. Then, a hand, cool to the touch, reaches down to rest against my cheek.

"—up. Please, Minato-san," Aigis pleads quietly. "We need you."

I grit my teeth and fight the coming darkness.

Through the disorienting pain-filled gaze, I spy Aigis, now standing and her back to me, as she engages the aberrant Shadow at full throttle. Her Persona, _Palladion, _remains ever-present at her side. I finally witness the extent of the explosion on her back, which has sullied the pristine white armour, as well as disfiguring her artificial hair; I could see the silver-plated casing underneath.

The rest are not faring any better. The ones standing, beside Aigis, are Akihiko and Koromaru; who is standing over an unconscious Yukari protectively. Mitsuru, on the other hand, is alone and vulnerable. Despite being conscious, her hand has been torn to bits by shrapnel; she could hardly make a fist, much less hold her evoker.

During all this, _Hermit_ looms over my teammates. There is a visible blue aura now surrounding the Shadow, and the three bulbous nodes on its back are brightly lit. It is obvious that it is gearing up for an attack.

Righteous anger courses through me and I channel that aggression—at Strega, at seeing that innocent man die and knowing that I had been fated to meet him, and at my helplessness—into pushing myself up. My hands and my feet struggle to hold my weight and grope the floor blindly for purchase, but when I stare up at this abomination that stands before me, the only thing that comes to my mind is:

It dares to do this?

_Persona._

* * *

_Sanada Akihiko to Aragaki Shinjiro and S.E.E.S. - "About time you showed up. I'm not giving you an option any more, Shinjiro. Pick up Mitsuru's evoker. We're leaving for the dorm immediately. Strega may not be done; Junpei is missing, the Chairman isn't answering, and we can't get through to Ken. Yeah, I know. The one and the same. Wait, what? What the fuck do you mean you know who they are?! Tell us!"_

* * *

_August 6__th__, 2009 [Thursday] – Dark Hour, Full Moon_

_Iwatodai Dormitory, Rooftop_

**.**

**A**kihiko's voice is strained and pleading, "Ken, put down the gun. This... this isn't the time for that."

"S-Stay back!"

It isn't something you hear a lot, someone urging a child to lay down their weapon, but still, I find myself being the recipient of having a gun pointed at me when I lurch forward, staggering to kneel next to the body. I swallow the uncomfortable lump in my throat and I force myself to look at his eyes, glassy and distant, and I reach up and bring his eyelids shut. I feel a presence sidle up next to me, gripping my arm tight and sobbing quietly.

Yukari sounds distraught. "J-Junpei... I—they..."

"I-I tried. Please believe me... I swear I wanted to do something to stop them," Ken says shakily. "But t-that girl, s-she had him tied up with a gun pointed to his head, and forced her way inside. She asked me to tie up the Chairman and then brought us up here. T-Then, they came." Ken scowls, and tightens his grip on the gun, levelling it at Akihiko.

The bound form of Chairman Ikutsuki rests behind the elementary school student. He had sustained a wound in his knee, obviously in an attempt to prevent any thoughts at fighting back. A hand grenade, with the metallic lever still attached, has been shoved inside the man's mouth. Ikutsuki's eyes are wide and panicked, almost to the point of delirium. He tries to shout himself hoarse, but his words come out garbled.

"That crazy man, he told me that... that God is able to speak to him, and that his God would give me the chance to avenge my mother tonight. He told me that the three of you, Mitsuru-san, Akihiko-san and even the Chairman, knew! You knew who killed my mother that night and you kept quiet all this time to protect him! And to protect yourselves! I-I told him he was a liar, a-and that wasn't true... It isn't, r-right? Please tell me it isn't true?"

Mitsuru brings up her uninjured hand in a placating manner. "Amada-san, please... you must understand—"

"It was me, Ken. I killed your mother," Shinjiro cut in abruptly. "You want your shot at vengeance? Then, point that thing at me. Not at any of them. I'm the one you want."

Something unreadable flits through Ken's face, and his finger inches to the trigger. There is a distinctly unnatural red sheen in his eyes; it takes me until now to notice that it is not a trick of the light.

He hesitates when I call out his name.

"Minato-san... You don't understand. All of you wouldn't understand. He wasn't punished! There was no justice meted out for my mother's death! The murderer got away scot-free, while destroying three others; my family's! Did you know? My father... he couldn't get over my mother's death and he finally killed himself a year later. He couldn't even bear to look me in the eyes; he said they reminded him of my mother's." Tears started spilling down his cheeks and he tightens his grip on the revolver. "I'm not some stupid kid, so don't say you understand what it feels like to be in my shoes... Because you _don't._"

I ask Ken what Takaya did to him before Strega left.

"That man opened my eyes."

The sharp crack of a gunshot rings out in the air. Then, the twanging hiss of a ricochet. Aigis stands before Shinjiro, her features grim. It seems the gynoid has caught on as well.

Ken hesitates, and that window is all I need to call forth my Persona, as _Leanan Sidhe_, the mythical beauty of the Celtic _Aos Sí_, appears before me. With a gracious twirl in mid-air, my Persona extends her slender arm out and motions daintily with her finger, bringing it to her lips. When she blows a kiss, a gentle twinkling breeze sweeps past Ken, causing the beleaguered boy to blink dumbly. _Leanan Sidhe_ turns to me and winks before disappearing.

"W-What...?"

Ken shakily lowers the revolver down and eyes it with disgust, shifting his gaze towards Shinjiro in particular. He sinks to his knees and lets the weapon clatter uselessly to the ground. Koromaru whines and paws forward, allowing the boy to sink his face into its fur. No one dares to disturb them as Ken's muffled, anguished sobs continue to resound around us. Suddenly, there is a shimmer in the air. Then, in a glint of ethereal blue, a bulky, metallic Persona, that could have been a cross between a wheel crank and a knight, hovers in place behind Ken.

Ken remains oblivious to its presence.

It isn't long before the _Dark Hour_ ends, and the weariness and reality of the day's events finally sets in, and I finally allow myself to grieve for the friend that I've lost tonight.

* * *

_**Side Note: **__Thank you so much for response. Honestly, I didn't expect a lot of attention, __given how rare it is to mesh these two fandoms together, so I'm really grateful. You guys are awesome._


	3. Interlude

_**Disclaimer: **__The intellectual property rights to Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 belong to Atlus and its respective creative directors, as does the light novel series, Suzumiya Haruhi, with Tanigawa Nagaru and Noizi Ito._

_**Author's Notes: **NIL_

* * *

_**Interlude with Ludes: The Foil**_

* * *

0.0

* * *

_January 26__th,__ 2009 [Monday] – Unknown_

_Location Redacted_

**.**

The man remembered everything; the pain, the methodical cruelty, their disdain, the pressure for him to succeed... _Everything_. Yet, it came to him in a disorienting, jumbled haze.

"_Take these,"_ the woman in the lab coat said curtly. _"These will... manage the pain... halting future sessions with you... the underlying cause. __Hey, focus!"_ she barked sharply, snapping her fingers. _"Don't... Are you even..."_

He could hear a phone ringing from somewhere.

"_Honda speaking... proceed with the other two sub... __Him? Responding all that well; the dosage was too... him to the private hospital. Everything's been... they know..._

"_Exercise discretion."_

* * *

0.0

* * *

_January 29__th,__ 2009 [Thursday] – Morning_

_Northern Iwatodai, Kimidori Private Hospital_

**.**

Clarity was such a rare sensation.

The incessant humming of the machine and the blank sterile walls that enclose him made him feel all the more claustrophobic. The room was cold to the touch, but inside, it was warm, uncomfortably so. He couldn't help but fidget against the straps that held him down.

The intercom buzzed and a bland female voice spoke, "Sir, I need you to remain calm, and please do not move." The woman hid back a sigh. "We're going to have to repeat scan again. Someone will be in to give you a sedative."

"F-Fine."

It felt like it was the first time he had heard his voice in forever.

* * *

0.0

* * *

_January 29__th,__ 2009 [Thursday] – Evening_

_Northern Iwatodai, Kimidori Private Hospital_

**.**

"—ki-san, I am Doctor Oda, your attending neurosurgeon," the doctor said. "Uhm, excuse me, gentlemen, I believe it would be best if I were to speak with my patient alone. Doctor-patient confidentiality, you understand."

"I was told you could be discreet, Oda-sensei," one of the men in matching black suit and slacks said.

"Ah, yes well..." the doctor cleared his throat uncomfortably before turning back to the man. "It pains me to inform you that I have some unfortunate news to bear. Regrettably, your cancer has already progressed to Stage IV, and the cancerous cells has metastasised to your brain. If you look here." Oda motioned to a set of CT-scan images. "You can see this large smudge in your left cerebral hemisphere; that is what's known as a brain metastasis tumour, which originated from the cancerous cells in your lungs. This explains the frequent migraines and blurred vision that you suffer from."

"What are his options?"

"Well, we are unable to operate on the tumour in your brain and in your lungs as well, given its size. So our next best course of action is an intensive bout of chemotherapy with localised radiation therapy to destroy the affected cells in your lungs."

"How long will he have if it's left untreated?"

"As his doctor, I would highly advise against that, but he will have another year _at most_. With treatment, he could prolong the time he has to a minimum of a year, and beyond that—W-Wait, don't take him away yet! This man is very, very sick! Please, you must reconsider!"

"That is all we require from you for now, Oda-sensei. Please be sure to forward your report to our laboratory at your earliest convenience. The Kirijo Group is thankful for your cooperation."

* * *

.0.

* * *

_April 27__th__, 2009 [Monday]_

_?_

**.**

The stale air reeked of a terribly foetid smell. There was a tear in the skies that enveloped him, like the fabric of reality tearing apart at the seams. It gave way to a void; a black well of nothingness that stretched on forever, tinged with a dark shade of red as if the fiery hell of sulphur and brimstone awaited at the other side. Far above, peering down at him, in place of the moon, was a strained, bloodshot eye. Its penetrating gaze chilled him to the core.

_**DO YOU NOT FEAR ME?**_

What stood before him was a grotesque coal black figure that sat on an organic throne seemingly made out of still-beating hearts. The faceless entity wore a simple, plain crown of gold that hung crookedly from the side of its head. There were no distinguishable features on its lean, sinewy body, except for the misshapen wings that sprouted from its back. It had unnaturally long limbs and fingers; crookedly long fingers that drummed against the side of its head. That was the only way he knew it seemed bored.

The man stared down at the track marks that dotted his arm, which were not his own doing, and smiled thinly. "I didn't realise those were hallucinogenics... Bad batch, I suppose," he said to himself. "And who are you supposed to be?"

The entity tilted its head, almost as if in thinly-veiled amusement.

_**GOD.**_

The entity's voice was coarse, yet it slipped off the tongue like a hissing serpent. "Ahhh, this must be heaven then? How... strange. Does that mean I'll come back here again soon?"

_**IF THAT IS WHAT YOU SO DESIRE; TO SPEND ETERNITY SLAVING IN THE REALM OF THE OUTER GOD. BUT PRAY I ASK, WHAT COMPELS A MAN TO BURROW HIMSELF EVER DEEPER INTO THE GROUND, EVEN WHEN HE KNOWS HE IS DYING?**_

The man laughed quietly. "A man keen to escape the stench that populates his world."

_**SUCH CONTEMPT FOR YOUR FELLOW BRETHREN.**_

"As a God, are you not all-seeing? Are you blind to what they've done to us? Can you not see them scurrying around like rats to their cages, scavenging for a future that's nothing more than an empty promise; a delusion constructed in their minds?! Oh, no, no, no, I hold no regard for those creatures. If the world were to end tomorrow, I would not shed a tear."

Laughter resounded in the man's head; a crescendoing macabre laughter.

_**TELL ME, MORTAL. HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO HELP ME PLAY A GAME? A GAME OF GODS AND MEN?**_

* * *

0.0

* * *

_April 28__th,__ 2009 [Tuesday] – Dark Hour_

_Location Redacted _

**.**

The blaring alarm klaxon stopped abruptly.

It was night time, except the skies were a sickly shade of green and the irradiated moon hung above him. But above all, it was a spring of rebirth. Everything felt different, despite it being the same, insignificant world.

The man clutched his head, fighting past the pain that drilled into his temples, and forced his anger to manifest itself in this reality. Black ichor started to pour out from every orifice in his body, and slowly began to take shape. What appeared before him was something inhuman; a sickly bound figure. His Persona was held aloft by a pair of misshapen black wings that was attached to a dozen of thick, bulging veins grafted along the length of its spinal cord.

_Hypnos._

How majestically poetic...

One tortured soul for another.

"W-Why," the man started. It had been awhile since he last spoke. "Why are you cowering in fear, doctors? Is this not what you wanted from me? To awaken these powers? Well, I can't take all the credit, to be honest. I had some help... from God, you see."

"H-How are you able to summon without an evoker?"

The man smiled thinly. "Didn't I say? I've been blessed by God. Now, let's play a game, good doctors. I'm keen to know what my new powers entail. Let's see what fear and paranoia does to a man, shall we? Let's... open those eyes of yours."

* * *

0.0

* * *

_April 29__th,__ 2009 [Wednesday] – Early Morning_

_Northern Iwatodai_

**.**

The man closed his eyes, revelling in the calm ocean breeze that swept past him.

"—ya, Chidori got a hold of most of the supplies, and I found a payload of those suppressants they've been giving us; there's enough to last for years! This place is stacked to hell, and they've been keeping the good stuff from us... Holy shit! Where the hell are we?"

"Somewhere outside the city limits."

"Those Kirijo fuckers really kept this facility isolated." Jin licked his lips anxiously. "Hey, we are gonna go after them, right? Their leadership? We can't just ignore what they've done to us. I want their heads on a bloody pike. Then, I wanna fucking parade it around the city."

"Oh, Jin. Why ever would you want to bite the hand that fed us all these years?"

"What?! Why the fuck not?!"

"Those peons were merely trying to further us along towards our destiny. I hold no ill-will towards those in the Kirijo Group any more than humanity itself," he explained. "Oh, did I tell you? I had the most wonderful dream just now. Something about bringing about the destruction of our world. Doesn't that sound just lovely?"

* * *

0.0

* * *

_May 18__th,__ 2009 [Monday] – Evening_

_Port Island Station_

**.**

The man was... confused.

He had lost God's voice.

Of course, he didn't broach the subject to his two companions. It was his duty and his alone. He had been the one chosen by God; told that he could go on to do a great many things and that he would stand by His side when the world came to an end. That was why the sudden disconnect, from a nigh impossible fantasy back to reality, was disconcerting.

Reality was... this; living day-by-day, wiling away the hours. His ailing health did not bode well either. However, the pain in his head, his body, was still secondary at best.

Monotony, it seemed, was his biggest quandary.

He felt cheated.

Jin's laughter brought him out of his reverie. "Hey, you gotta check this out. You know that website I made on a lark, well, we actually got a hit. Some broad wants us to kill her ex-boyfriend because he left her for one of her best friends. Ah, teenage angst. You can't make this shit up."

Something stirred inside him. "Well, we should pay him a little visit soon."

* * *

0.0

* * *

_July 1__st,__ 2009 [Wednesday] – Afternoon_

_Shirakawa Boulevard_

**.**

The man wiped his mouth with his handkerchief, and frowned to himself when he noticed blood on the fabric. He quickly put it aside before the others noticed the symptoms of his weakening body.

Up on their perch on the roof, the relative isolation of the street and its well-known activities at night afforded the three figures the privacy they needed to search out their prey.

To his right was Chidori. "They've defeated two of those shadows, the large ones; they're different from the normal shadows that we see on occasion," she said, her tone monotonous. "They should be coming out soon."

"And what did Medea had to say about this abnormality?" the man asked.

Chidori looked up at the now clear-blue skies. Just minutes ago, the _Dark Hour_ was in effect, which was what had drawn their attention, and ultimately their presence, here in Shirakawa Boulevard.

"Nothing."

"Hmm, how strange. Perhaps it's a sign of things to come."

To his left was Jin. "Right on the money. Someone's coming out of the building now." The bespectacled teen had already canvassed the entire street with his camera once the Dark Hour had ended; in particular, at the single black SUV that ferried the group here, and its two inhabitants, a man with long-hair and another Persona user, a green-haired girl and a student of Gekkoukan High School by the looks of it. There was also an ambulance that arrived only recently. "Now, let's see who makes up this motley crew of theirs."

"Who do you see?" he asked.

"So far, only some punk with a baseball cap," Jin said. "Same uniform as the girl though. I think we can assume that they all go to Gekkoukan. Hey, isn't Aragaki from there? He should probably know who these guys are. Let's try to needle something out of him the next time he rings us."

Chidori hummed under her breath. "I recognise the boy. I've seen him around the city lately. There are occasions when he... stares. I believe he has taken an interest in me."

The man reached up to stroke her cheek. "Are you willing, Chidori? There will be a time when we can use him to our advantage. Take your time to gain his trust."

The redhead showed no outward sign of emotion. "If that is what it takes."

"Good," he said. "Who else is there, Jin?"

Jin continued snapping away with his camera. "A girl archer, and some skinny kid with blue hair. He looks injured. The archer is help—"

_**THE WILD CARD.**_

The man looked up sharply, but the unearthly, eerie voice rang out in his head instead; the entity was nowhere to be seen. For the first time in a long while, he felt giddy, excited even. Finally, God had reached out to him again.

_**HIS CHAMPION.**_

He looked down at the object of his God's scorn.

_What do you mean?_

_**HE STANDS ON THE DIVIDE, EXTENDING THE WILL OF A GOD HE UNCONSCIOUSLY SERVES. BUT WHAT A WONDERFUL CONTRADICTION, SEEING HIM FURTHERING IT ALONG, WORKING TOWARDS THE FALL.**_

He licked his lips eagerly.

_Then, what is your will, my lord? Give me a chance to prove my worth to you. Should I kill this champion whom opposes us?_

_**NO. DEATH WILL NOT CLAIM THIS CHILD SO SOON, NOT WHEN A PART OF IT STILL CLINGS INSIDE HIM. NO… TORMENT HIM, BUT DO NOT STAND IN HIS WAY. HE HOLDS THE KEY TO EVERYTHING. THE OTHER GOD BELIEVES HIS CHAMPION TO BE INFALLIBLE, BUT MORTALS ARE RARELY THAT. THE IRONY WILL BE CRUEL.**_ _**HIS WRETCHED SAVIOUR SHALL BE THE ONE TO BRING DOWN THE FALL.**_

_I shall see to it that your will be done._

_**OF COURSE YOU WILL, MY SWEET PRINCE.**_

"—out now. A white-haired guy, and fuck... Wouldn't you know it? I spy the Kirijo heiress with my little eye. Stupid bitch's got some big tits though, I'll give her that."

"Jin?"

"Yeah?"

"Find me everything you can find on that blue-haired boy, and I mean everything... No matter how mundane."

"That skinny kid? Uh, sure. Winner winner chicken dinner, kiddo," Jin muttered as he trained his camera back to the group that amassed below them.

The man didn't realise that he was smiling widely.

* * *

0.0

* * *

_July 28__th,__ 2009 [Tuesday] – Late Night_

_Port Island Station, Alleyway_

**.**

"Aragaki, were you once affiliated with that group of Persona users that operates from your school?"

The tall, brooding teen stopped in his tracks, and glared at the man.

"What of them?" he asked gruffly.

"You could say I've developed an interest in them. Professional curiosity, I suppose," the man explained glibly. "We've noticed they've become more active as of late, scurrying around like rats during the _Dark Hour_, destroying the aberrant Shadows and daring to climb ever higher up the tower of demise... I just find it remarkable how they're able to compartmentalise their lives like that. After all, they are still merely high school students, are they not?"

Jin cut in, "I think what he's trying to say is: we're interested in finding out their aims. You wouldn't happen to know, would you?"

Aragaki looked pensive. "They've found a way to destroy the _Dark Hour_ and _Tartarus_," he finally relented. "Good riddance."

_**LIES...**_

"What?!" Jin hissed.

"Now, now, calm yourself, Jin," the man said, smiling thinly. "Tell us then, Aragaki. If it should come down to it, which side will you stand against?"

Aragaki's lips thinned into a line. "_Feh_. Do whatever you want."

"I'll hold you to that... You wouldn't want us as your enemies, Aragaki. You might not live long enough to regret it."

* * *

0.0

* * *

_August 6__th__, 2009 [Thursday] – Dark Hour, Full Moon_

_Paulownia Mall, Club Escapade_

**.**

"P-Please save me!" the monk howled. "I'll repent! I'll—"

_**MERCY IS A HUMAN NOTION. GOD WILL SHOW NONE.**_

Annoyance flashed across the man's features.

"How ironic... A monk, a man of principles and convictions, indulging his harmful vices in a den of sin, now begs for mercy from the one being who shows none. Remember this: _God is cruel_, foolish monk. You wish for absolution so badly?" He took out his revolver from his back and pointed it at the monk. "Then, take it!" he said savagely.

The man fired once, point-blank into his victim's head, killing him instantly. The next two rounds penetrated the monk's back and left thigh. His anger spent, the man had to duck down as a steady stream of gunfire rained down on their position. The man returned fire from behind cover.

"Jin!" he shouted over the din. "Let us prepare for our exit. We mustn't keep Chidori waiting."

The bespectacled teen laughed out loud. "Hey, you bitches!" he screamed himself hoarse. "Let the fucking bass drop!"

* * *

0.0

* * *

_August 6th, 2009 [Thursday] – Dark Hour, Full Moon_

_Iwatodai Dormitory, Rooftop_

**.**

_**THIS MORTAL. HIS AIMS ALIGN WITH OUR OWN.**_

The man stared into the fearful eyes of Ikutsuki Shuji as Jin produced a tall cylindrical grenade from his attaché case, and proceeded to shove it inside Ikutsuki's mouth. He smiled, showing a row of bloody teeth. Looking away, he spat out a glob of blood on the floor, and took out his handkerchief.

_Why, my lord? Why would you want to keep this man alive even if he is working towards bringing down the Fall? What is the point of resting your hopes upon a man who is destined to fail?_

_**YOU SOUND CERTAIN OF YOUR SUCCESS, SWEET PRINCE. IS HUBRIS NOT THE MARK OF YOUR SPECIES' DOWNFALL?**_

_I am but a humble servant who is committed to seeing my work to its fruition. _

_Nothing more..._

_**DISPOSE OF HIM IF YOU SO DESIRE THEN.**_

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing to the Chairman?!" Iori got to his knees, glaring at the man in defiance. "You guys came with Chidori, right? Then, you must be Persona-users like her. Then, I'm the one you want! I'm a Persona-user! Not Ken! Not Ikutsuki-san! Me! Pick on someone your own size!"

"If you're certain then..."

The man levelled his revolver and fired three shots into Iori's chest. Without fanfare, he turned back to gaze up at the irradiated full moon even before the body fell to the floor, lifeless.

_Forgive me, my lord. I was distracted by that fool's ramblings._

The entity laughed cruelly.

"Junpei-san! No!" the little boy, Amada, screamed hysterically. Tears fell freely down his cheeks. "What have you done?!"

_**AH. THIS ONE IS MOST INTERESTING. THERE IS RAGE IN HIS HEART; HE IS CONSUMED BY IT. BUT HIS RATIONAL MIND IS HOLDING HIM BACK. TELL HIM WE COULD AID HIM IN HIS QUEST FOR VENGEANCE.**_

He gritted his teeth as he summoned Hypnos by his side and kneeled before Amada. _**"**_Little boy, do you believe in God?"

"W-What?"

The man leaned in close and whispered, "Because He speaks to me. He is all-knowing and all-seeing. He knows of the tragedy that occurred that fateful night, and He is sympathetic towards your goal to mete out justice. That is why He wishes to help you bring the truth to light. He wants to open your eyes, Amada-san. The murderer will be here shortly, as will the conspirators who dared to bury the truth of your mother's murder. In fact, one of them is already here, awaiting your justice."

Amada's eyes had taken on a red tinge. "Y-You mean the Chairman? He was involved?"

"Yes, he knew. As did two others who live here; the girl with red hair and... the boy you've always admired."

"Akihiko-senpai?"

"Oh, yes. They are quite adept at spinning lies, aren't they? One wonders how they can live with themselves; looking you in the eyes and lying to your face all this while."

The man cut the bindings to Amada's wrists and handed Amada his revolver. "So I ask you, little boy. Will you accept His kindness?"

"Yes..."

"Very good." The man stood up and walked over to Iori's now-cooling body. Head askance, he smiled thinly and murmured, "Oh, my dear Wild Card... Where is your God now?"

* * *

_**Interlude: The Entity**_

* * *

.0.

* * *

_Date Unknown_

_?_

**_._**

At the stroke of midnight, the entity sleeps. In her subconscious, she dreams. Her sleep is fitful and her mind is restless. The entity is perturbed by what she has discovered today.

She is insignificant.

Her life is dull.

She craves excitement in a world that is unable to provide for her.

The entity mumbles unintelligibly in her sleep.

In her domain, she is the creator. Thus, she alters it to suit her whims. The cogs click into place and the wheels spin into motion. What is proffered will be exchanged.

That is the law of equivalent exchange.

And the world is forever changed.

The _Dark Hour_ is born.

* * *

_**Side Note: **Thank you for the feedback!_


	4. Act III – White Autumn Magnolias

_**Disclaimer: **__The intellectual property rights to Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 belong to Atlus and its respective creative directors, as does the light novel series, Suzumiya Haruhi, with Tanigawa Nagaru and Noizi Ito._

_**Author's Notes: **Dates, dialogue breaks and reading between the lines are important given the length of this chapter—it's_ _entirely character-focused__. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Act III – White Autumn Magnolias**_

* * *

_Channel News Broadcasting - [_—_at Club Escapade was rumoured to be a result of a gas leak explosion, which left ten dead, including its owner, Miyazawa Shunichi, and more than twenty others injured. Next, wrapping up local news, a student at Gekkoukan High School was the unfortunate victim of a fatal hit-and-run accident. The police have asked for any eyewitnesses on the night of August 6__th__ to step forward...]_

* * *

_August 13__th__, 2009 [Thursday] – Afternoon_

_Naganaki Shrine_

**.**

**D**enial is akin to desperate man holding a piece of rope while he stands at the precipice. No matter how much he tries to tell himself otherwise and cling onto that sliver of hope that remains, nothing can change the outcome of the fate of his own making.

_Tock._

I shake myself out of my reverie.

_Tock._

The droning chants of the small group of monks are interspersed with the periodic thump from the ceremonial wooden block. With each thump, the line of mourners intending to pay their respect grow shorter and I inch closer to the coffin. It is a surreal thought. Having seen one almost every night for years, the plainly decorated coffin which holds my friend terrifies me the most.

Today, I realise with growing trepidation, is a day of contradictions.

For one, it isn't raining, as is often the case in popular culture given the solemnity of today's event. The weather, as it had been for the duration of our summer, is warm and humid; there isn't a cloud in sight.

One of the monk standing to the side ushers me forward and I draw three incense sticks. I perform a deep bow as I hold it up to Junpei's picture. From what I've been told by Yukari, it's an old photo from his high school entry application, which explains why Junpei looks so much younger and had longer hair. I murmur a short prayer and deposit the sticks inside the incense urn.

As I take one last look at my friend, I see his father, stone-faced and grim. The man could pass off as a carbon copy of Junpei, except I couldn't be sure whether his haggard appearance is a result of the toll of his son's sudden death or his chronic alcoholism, or more likely both. He nods briefly when I pay him my respect and turns away sharply, hiding a scowl. For the past few days, he was vocal about his disdain for us and tried to bar us from attending his son's wake. Thankfully, he was cowed by his relatives.

I know that despite all the hatred he has for us, the self-loathing must be far worse.

The man blames us for his son's death, and rightly so, but the Kirijo Group had moved fast to in order to paper the cracks. The official story was that Junpei had been the victim of a hit-and-run accident.

Of course, I can see the rationale behind Takeharu's actions. It is hard to justify how a high school student was ruthlessly gunned down on the rooftop of his own dormitory, or how our school Chairman had been crippled by a gunshot wound. However, it still frustrates me greatly. To diminish Junpei's bravery in his last minutes on this world and reduce him to a faceless victim is an insult to his name.

When I make my way towards my seat, I nod politely to the faces that I recognise from school. Sadly, I've yet to see Haruhi. The moment I return, Yukari clings onto my arm. She doesn't say anything, but seems to draw comfort from the contact, so I leave it be. I lean into her ear and whisper a few words of comfort and quietly urge her to pay her respect. She seems to waver between going and staying. In the end, she does so reluctantly and brings along an inconsolable Fuuka and Ken, who remains as stoic as ever, with her. I see the small group of them pass by the trio of Mitsuru, Akihiko and Shinjiro on their way back to us.

No words are exchanged between the two groups. There isn't a need for it. The tension, not outright hostility, is palpable.

I am left alone with Aigis in the back row of the funeral procession. She takes one look at me, then brings her eyes downcast. "Parting seems to be a natural and inevitable aspect of life. An unavoidable end... Isn't it cruel?"

A reply dies at my lips.

* * *

_Pharos to Arisato Minato - "Is this how it feels like to grieve over losing someone dear to you? It looks awful. You're my only friend, Minato. I don't want to end up like this... Then again, God probably won't let anything bad to happen to you."_

* * *

_August 22__nd__, 2009 [Saturday] – Dark Hour_

_Tartarus_

** . **

**A**nger fills the void, seeping into the crevices of my mind and tainting it, much like the viscous black ichor that drips from my blade. It is hope given form and twisted, but I direct it to drive me forward; to give me purpose again. It's hard not to revel in this feeling. In the heat of the battle, I am not constantly dwelling in my thoughts.

Yukari had termed it as 'brooding'.

I weaken the lone shadow, which had the misfortune to stumble upon us, with another well-aimed strike. Momentarily presenting my back to it with my follow-through, I could sense its misshapen mask bore holes into my back. No doubt its long, wiry limbs are reared back to attack me.

I remain unfazed because it is not afforded the chance to do so.

An arrow fizzes past me, centimetres away from my head, but the aim is well and true; right in the centre of its mask. It staggers back on unbalanced legs and Aigis is immediately on hand to finish it. The resounding echo of a vicious burst of machine gun fire rattles throughout the empty hallways of _Tartarus_. The gynoid does not relent until it becomes a black puddle on the ground.

"Aren't you cutting it a little too close there, Minato-kun?" Yukari says. "Being aggressive is one thing, but I never figured you to be so reckless."

I shrug and a ghost of a smile reaches my lips.

She looks even more exasperated. "There's no way you could have known that I'd be there to save your hide!"

The camaraderie between us has strengthened. It had started the day after the funeral during our nightly patrols in the city. Junpei's death had strengthened our need for security. Worse, the underlying tension in S.E.E.S. had left the group fractured; our upperclassmen and us, the juniors, separated. With the chairman temporarily out of commission, it had been left to Mitsuru to oversee the group. While, I'm not one for taking sides, Mitsuru had seen fit to leave me to lead Yukari and the others, while she and Akihiko tried to sharpen Shinjiro's combat prowess to where it once was.

Blame it on a case of restlessness, but when Yukari suggested visiting _Tartarus_ tonight to let off some steam, I readily agreed, even without the consent of our upperclassmen.

Koromaru pads up to me and barks out what sounds like an affirmative.

"See, even Koro-chan agrees with me. Good save back there, buddy." She reaches down and absentmindedly pats the Shiba Inu on his head. He yips happily in return. "You were great too, Ken. You're really coming into that spear of yours," Yukari says encouragingly.

Ken looks down in embarrassment, his cheeks colouring from the compliment. "Well, I'm still pretty far behind you guys, but I'm going to try my very best to catch up! All of you were great too, especially you Minato-senpai!"

I allow my smile to linger and direct a nod at our most recent Persona user. It is a sense of normalcy that's been absent for what feels like forever. My gaze switches over to Yukari, who suddenly starts on Aigis now. It isn't exactly subtle, but I can see that she's changed. This isn't the first time I've been lectured before, to be honest.

"—back there, Aigis. Don't you think you were a little excessive there though?"

Aigis remains unnaturally still before tilting her shoulders up slightly.

"Well, nuts. We have a Minato-clone."

My brows furrow at the imagery, but just as I am about to rebut, Fuuka's voice suddenly rings out in our communications earpiece. The others start to exchange hesitant looks between them.

"Oops, busted..." Yukari says, drawling out her words.

I hold back a sigh.

* * *

_Yamagishi Fuuka to S.E.E.S. patrol group __\- __[Uhm, sorry everyone. Mitsuru-senpai knows. She's asking everyone to return to the dormitory immediately.]_

* * *

_August 23__rd__, 2009 [Sunday] – Early Morning_

_Iwatodai Dormitory_

**.**

**I** look up at the building that towers over us. There is a general sense of unease that I've now come to associate with the dormitory. It was the closest thing to a safe haven for me, but Strega had seen fit to erode whatever notions of safety I once held for it. It adds to my restlessness; there isn't a place on Iwatodai where I don't feel vulnerable.

When we enter, the first thing that greets us are three moody upperclassmen and a fretting Fuuka seated around the reception area.

"I will retire for the night," is the first thing Ken says.

Koromaru whines pitifully at us and trails after the young boy to his room in silence. Mitsuru opens her mouth to say something, but then decides otherwise. Next to her, Akihiko just looks on at me in stoic silence. For whatever reason, it seems that I have wronged him in some way. So I'm not surprised when it is him, and not Mitsuru, to speak first:

"What the hell were you thinking, Minato?! Did you even think at all? After everything that happened, you gallivant off into Tartarus for what?! _To blow off some fucking steam?!_ Mitsuru put you in charge for a reason! You were supposed to be the smart one! And this is how you decide to show her faith in you?! Trying to get one of your teammates killed?!"

"Hey!" Yukari says harshly. "It isn't his fault things turned out the way it did!"

"And you think it's ours?" Akihiko rebukes.

"Yes!" she all but hisses, directing her glare at our seniors. "Each and every one of you with your damnable lies! Look where it's gotten us! You all got Jun—" she stops herself on her own accord.

Finally, the lingering tension comes to a head, but despite this, Yukari's words probably cut me deeper than any of three seated before her. Am I a hypocrite? Where does that leave me in Yukari's grand scheme of things?

I see Yukari visibly biting the inside of her cheek. "I'm tired. I'm going up to my room."

Like Ken before her, she staunchly avoids meeting anyone's eyes as she trudges up the stairs to second floor landing. Fuuka alternates her attention between us and Yukari's retreating figure.

"A-Ah, Yukari-san. W-Wait!" she shouts to Yukari as she races up to her.

With a gentle nudge and a nod, I direct Aigis to do the same. The gynoid looks hesitant, but eventually relents. An awkward silence hangs in the air as I am left with my three seniors, which is succinctly broken by Shinjiro:

"Fuckin' _A_," he stage whispers. "Teenage angst. It's the one thing I don't miss about this godforsaken place."

"Aragaki..." Mitsuru says.

"It is two in the morning."

She sighs. "Just go back to sleep then."

"You're the boss-man." Shinjiro begrudging graces me with a lazy nod as he follows the rest of our fractured group back to their respective rooms.

"We were counting on you, Minato," Akihiko finally says. "It was never going to be easy to mend things after everything that's happened, but you have to see it from our point of view: going to Tartarus alone without any back-up or even telling us is just asking for trouble. We can't deal with anymore incidents, like what happened with Junpei." He smiles wearily and clasps me by my shoulder. "We can settle whatever grievances we have at training tomorrow. Don't be late, _dude_."

I don't point out how weird it is to hear him say something Junpei would casually throw around.

With him gone, that leaves Mitsuru and me alone in the lobby. The reserved young woman has her eyes closed as she massages the bridge of her nose. I take a seat next to her and we remain silent for what feels like minutes. It is amazing how a few words could leave me both ashamed and utterly spent of the misplaced anger coursing through me. I learned more about Mitsuru in the span of an hour than my entire friendship with the reticent Kirijo heiress.

Then and there, I promise her that I would do everything in my power to make it right.

* * *

_Kirijo Mitsuru to Arisato Minato __\- __"Help me, Minato..."_

* * *

_August 24__th__, 2009 [Monday] – Afternoon_

_Naganaki Shrine_

**.**

**B**argaining is wanting to circumvent and game a system which has been set by a higher power. It doesn't help that it feels that the system is intentionally geared towards disadvantaging you. In the end, it is a delusion that only the desperate would act on and believe that it could actually work.

Still, it doesn't hurt to try though, right?

I conceal my surprise when said higher power comes to our arranged meeting spot bearing a gift. She dumps the little bundle on my lap, then lazily deposits herself on the empty spot to my left.

"You like that shop down by the station, right?" Haruhi says as a greeting.

Haruhi got me Takoyaki. _Weird Takoyaki._ I cannot stress the _'weird'_ enough when it comes to these things. Once, I had bitten into one that had only mayonnaise as its filling. To be honest, it's been a while since I've eaten one. The month really has passed me by; it's already the last week of our summer vacation.

I stare at her oddly and the smile that comes to my lips is effortless. I thank her sincerely as I start to dig in.

Sadly, Haruhi finds this to be suspicious behaviour.

"W-What?!" she squawks in a tone that I've grown accustomed to. "It's just food!"

We descend into a comfortable silence, which for its own reasons involving someone as boisterous Haruhi, is a thoroughly alien experience.

Still, it is something to cherish.

Obviously, she is trying to be mindful and compensate for the fact that we haven't met since Junpei passed. Haruhi must have decided to give me room to grieve, given that she has not once tried to forcibly wrangle me out of my dorm room. Strangely, I've gotten used to seeing her almost every other day and her absence has left an impressionable void. It is a rare thing for me to admit, but at least I didn't do it out loud.

Or...

There is a pretty pink blush tinging her cheeks. "W-What?!" she squawks again.

Maybe I did, but not in so many words though. So much for comfortable silence. In response, I hold out the tray of Takoyaki to her and offer her one on a toothpick.

Haruhi accepts it apprehensively, as if trying to decide whether it's some kind of devious trap. She devours it whole in one mouthful and suddenly, her face scrunches up in disgust. She shoots me a betrayed look. "Yuck," she says in between bites. "It's just plain ketchup. How can you like this?"

It is an acquired taste. Randomness is its own unique flavour.

"That's about as dumb as it sounds," she says blithely. Then, there is a pregnant pause. "So..." Haruhi grimaces as she bites the end of her toothpick. She doesn't hide the fact that such topics make her uncomfortable. "How have you been?"

I remain silent, taking my time to internalise all the possible things I could say to that. In the end, I settle for the safest answer.

I honestly do not know.

Haruhi nods slowly. "Oh... okay. Do you—" she hesitates, "—want to talk about it?"

I ask whether she's ever lost anyone close to her.

"No."

I'm rarely envious of anything, but I am of that. When I was younger and my parents passed away, I came to realise that while the world is hardly fair, there is a difference between unfair and intentionally biased. I know it is an observation that is probably shared by just about everyone my age, but sometimes it does feel that way.

Haruhi snorts at this. "Since when do normal people have the power to change anything?"

I seize the chance and twist the question around.

"Me?" she parrots then scoffs. "Trust me. If I had that kind of power, the world will be a whole lot different than this. I'd probably change all of this and there'd be monsters and aliens and so many cool things! Nothing would be the same! No one would be normal; being special would be the new normal!"

Her eyes light up in childish delight, and I resist the urge to point out that her smile is a touch maniacal. To be honest, I find it alarming. All the more knowing that she could actually do all this or in fact, has already done so. Unbidden, the question that's been lingering in my mind for the past day leaves my lips:

Would you bring him back?

"Huh? Who?" Haruhi looks confused, then the realisation strikes her. "_Oh!_ Yeah. Yeah, I would... If only I had powers like that, huh?" she asks ruefully.

The casual way in which she had already pushed aside Junpei's passing stuns me. There is a saying that God would listen to your prayers, but would work in mysterious ways to answer them. Maybe the signs of God's miracles are merely delusions people feed themselves to cling onto their beliefs?

Omnipotence lends to detachment.

How could one death compare to the billions in the world who are still alive? It is akin to a drop in the ocean.

Suddenly, I am overwhelmed with disgust.

Where does that leave me then? Am I the devil hovering over Haruhi's shoulder who whispers sweet nothings in her ear to manipulate her to my whim? The reality hits me hard. Elizabeth was right. Just as much as Haruhi could change the world, so could I, and who am I to play God? Plenty of men before me have tried and look where it got them.

_Power. _

Everything ties back to it.

Haruhi could see it on my face and looks worried, perhaps thinking that she had offended me with her callous words earlier.

"Hey... you all right?"

Whether it turns out to be an outrageous coincidence or simply Haruhi's divine intervention, I gesture to my open mouth where the half-chewed remains of a devious wasabi-seaweed Takoyaki rests. My eyes actually start to tear up from the unbearable sensation that has consumed my taste buds. Aptly, Haruhi shrieks and pushes me off the bench.

"—stupid, disgusting slob! Sheesh!"

She nudges me with her foot, all the while hurling insults. A hollow feeling creeps into my being as I accept this for what it is. There isn't meant to be a resolution to my problems, just a chance for normalcy to return.

I stare back at her and muster a smile. I try not to make it look fake.

Idly, I start to wonder just how far she has influenced all the events up until now and whether she meant it to happen the way it did. Perhaps I've just been in denial all this while, but the veil has finally been lifted from my eyes. I see her now for what she truly is underneath the girl whom I hold dear as a friend.

Haruhi frightens me.

* * *

_Takeba Yukari to Arisato Minato __\- "You know you could to talk to me about anything, right? Huh? Oh_,_ it's just that, what with you and Haruhi and everything_..._ Look, I know something's up. I just want to help. That's what friends are for.__ I'll always be here for you, Minato-kun. No matter what."_

* * *

_September 13__th__, 2009 [Sunday] – Late Night_

_Iwatodai Dormitory_

**.**

**D**epression is akin to being mired in quicksand that reaches up to your neck. No matter how much you struggle, it will inevitably sink you deeper and if you do nothing, there is no escape. You are stuck a situation where every action you take feels futile. It is as if your mind has betrayed you.

The lead of my mechanical pencil snaps under my fingers.

Movies often over-exaggerate depression. It becomes a caricature rather than an actual picture. I can't say for everyone else, but it feels that way to me. There is no excessive moping in bed all day or binging on expensive ice-cream. I function as per normal and carry out my day-to-day activities as I've always had, but there is an invisible wall that separates me from the world. I don't deny that I've sequestered myself in my room whenever I can.

Unbidden, I thumb the cap as the wailings of the guitar blare in my ears and I resume my studies. However, it is weird that the drum beats have gotten out of sync. I tap the screen of my audio system. Is it some kind of malfunction? A corrupted file?

It's almost as if—

A loud bang interrupts me as the door to my room crashes open.

Then, I come face-to-face with the incarnation of wrath itself standing in my doorway. "You! Ugh!" Haruhi grunts inaudibly and tugs at her long brown hair. "What?! You couldn't hear me out there!"

I can see her mouth the words.

This is because none of what she says actually reaches me. There is a drawback to buying good earphones. Haruhi remains oblivious to this fact as she continues her merciless tirade, and I am far too surprised to even register taking it off. Beyond her, the rest of S.E.E.S. crowd the narrow hallway in front of Junpei's former room, their expressions ranging from incredulity to concern.

Mitsuru mouths something that I couldn't pick out, to which Haruhi's eyes narrow even more. The redhead then ushers the rest of the team away and closes the door to my room to afford us some privacy. I notice Yukari's pointed stare before she departs.

Alone, I finally nudge off my earphones and await Haruhi's angry retort. However, there is none. Fists trembling, she has her head bowed, the fringe of her hair shadowing her features. An imperceptible sniffle escapes her and she hastily brushes her face with the back of her hand.

"I really don't understand you. When I push you away, you come begging back. But when you do it, I-I... I'm so... stupid," Haruhi says. "For a minute, I actually believed it. Deep down, I think I wanted it to be true; that maybe I was wrong; that there is something that could make me happy... _really, really happy_," she whispers the last part.

I grimace.

I didn't know what I expected from my actions, or rather, inaction. Ignoring her for the better part of three weeks was hard; even more so when school has been in session for the past two weeks. I had reasoned with myself, repeatedly, _ad nauseam_, that it was the right and just thing to do.

I couldn't be close to her.

Knowing that the ability to alter the very fabric of reality rests upon my shoulders, and I had tried to use Haruhi, someone dear to me, to change it, frightens me. Misguided though it was, no matter how much Haruhi terrifies me, I fear what I could—_would_—do above all else. That is a line I thought I would never cross.

I open my mouth to utter a reply, but how could I ever hope to explain this? My mouth remains open for a second, and it inadvertently closes shut. I grimace even deeper and look away.

Haruhi nods daintily and her lips curve upwards in a caricature of a smile. "Turns out I was right all along." She turns and heads towards the door. Her hand lingers on the handle as it slowly swings open at her touch. "You're the worst," she says quietly, without turning to me. There is no vitriol or malice in her voice. Instead, it sounds hollow. "The absolute worst."

I can't deny her words.

Haruhi leaves without a second glance back.

With a heavy sigh, I lean back against the wall and slump down to the floor. I hold back a groan and rest my face in the palm of my hands. I am not optimistic enough to expect no repercussions from my actions. I sit there for what feels like hours, and as the minutes tick down, I idly realise that the _Dark Hour_ is bound to start soon; something will definitely come at us.

Hopefully, no harm would come to Haruhi at this auspicious hour.

The lights die, plunging me into darkness. I stand and prepare to make my way to the meeting room. It will be better this way, I repeat to myself for the umpteenth time. Despite this, a feeling of dread lingers; like a guillotine poised just above my neck. It's a feeling that I can't quite shake off because—

_A beat._

The hand on the clock ticks down.

My eyes flutter open.

The clock hand reverses and ticks up.

* * *

_Arisato Minato to himself __\- "__—the fuck?__"_

* * *

_September 14__th__, 2009 [Monday] – Early Morning_

_Central Iwatodai Apartments_

**.**

**I** breathe deeply as I am jolted awake. For a second, it feels like I had the wind taken out of me. With another jolt, I spring upwards on my bed and slam down on the alarm.

I blearily peer through the curtain-induced darkness at my alarm clock, only to realise that today marks the fourteenth, just hours after my fight with Haruhi. When did I fall asleep? Worse, whose room had I fallen asleep in? The room I am inhabiting is significantly smaller than my own, though it remains just as Spartan. There is no personal touch to define the room.

Strangely, it feels familiar; the lack of a personal touch just screams 'me'.

Absently, I scratch my chest. Is all of this a result of Haruhi's temper tantrum? I need to investigate further, and the only way to figure this out is waiting for me in school.

I nod to myself.

Now, where is the bathroom?

* * *

_Channel News Broadcasting - [Now, back to our top story, authorities in Iwatodai are still struggling to explain the mysterious illness that has reportedly afflicted dozens of individuals across the prefecture last night. This illness, dubbed the "Apathy Syndrome", has...]_

* * *

_September 14__th__, 2009 [Monday] – Early Morning_

_Port Island Station_

**.**

**I**mmediately upon exiting the turnstile, I am blind-sided.

One would forgive me for being distracted given that I seem to have woken up in some kind of bizarro world that mirrors my own. The room that I had woken up in wasn't the dormitory, but rather an apartment that I am currently renting, partly subsidised by the school.

I had considered making my way to the dormitory, but decided otherwise. I couldn't afford to miss Haruhi at school. Worse, my daily commute to school was made much worse with a buzzing hive of tetchy commuters armed with medical-grade face masks.

Slender arms wrap around my frame, and my view is immediately replaced by head full of light-brown hair. My heart catches in my throat when I realise who the person snuggling into my shoulder is.

Yukari smiles at me then pouts. "What's wrong, Minato-kun? You look like you've seen a ghost."

I had to stop myself from leaning away. _Right_. An overly-affectionate Yukari isn't that strange. We _have_ grown closer over the past few weeks. Maybe this is just a natural progression; another step forward in our friendship.

I let loose a shaky breath.

Ringing her arm around mine, Yukari stops and regards me fully this time. "Are you all right? You don't look well." She gasps cutely. "You're not sick, are you?"

I mumble something about not sleeping well.

Yukari hums under her breath. "Don't push yourself too hard. I know you're worried about getting into a good university, but you have to take it easy sometimes. Maybe you should go visit the nurse's office before class," she says and jabs my side lightly. "I worry about you, you know. Tell you what: I'll skip my practice today and we can go grab a bite to eat and blow off some steam. How's that sound?"

I shake my head and give a paper-thin excuse.

"If you're sure... But we should really do something. You haven't taken me out on a date in a week." Yukari scrunches up her face. "Your boyfriend level is at an all-time low, so you better come up with something nice, mister lazy," she warns me.

I stop in place and blink.

"What?"

I shake my head again. I may have already inferred that, but the confirmation still throws me. Something is definitely up. Setting that fact aside for now, I really need to find Haruhi and find a way to fix this.

"Huh? Haruhi? Who's that?"

My heart catches in my throat. Then, I ask the first question that pops in my head.

"_Sheesh?_ What are you talking about? S.E.E.S.? I have no idea what that is." Yukari reaches up and places her hand over my forehead. She then directs me to take a seat on a nearby water fountain. To be honest, I am quite close to collapsing on my feet. "Maybe I should take you to the hospital, sweetie. You're obviously not feeling well. Your hands all clammy and you're shivering! Not to mention _delusional_," she adds that last bit quietly.

I only half-listen to her.

Oh Haruhi... what have you done?

* * *

_Toriumi Isako to Arisato Minato - "What's this about, Arisato-kun? You've always sat beside Noriko. Now, now_..._ Just because the both of you are good students doesn't mean I will accommodate you sitting with Yukari. Huh? It's not about that? Suzumiya Haruhi? No, I don't believe I've heard of such a student before."_

* * *

_September 14__th__, 2009 [Monday] – Evening_

_Paulownia Mall_

**.**

**D**espite Yukari hovering over me, I was able to see out my day in school. Rather than being buoyed by seeing so many familiar faces, this instance of Arisato Minato didn't have much contact with the people I know.

Or used to know.

When I came across Akihiko-senpai, he assumed I was a junior who was merely interested in joining the boxing club. It had devolved into a long-winded spiel about proper technique and passion before Shinjiro, sporting a short and neat haircut, spirited him away so that they can fetch Akihiko's sister, Miki.

Strangely, my upperclassman has never mentioned having a sister before.

Fuuka, bless her, merely stammered cutely before scurrying off when I asked if she knew who I was. Mitsuru didn't even glance my way when I passed her in the hallway. I'm not even sure where Ken is; I was never particularly close with him until recently. In between school ending and now, I had thought of tracking down Koromaru. I know the lovable Shiba Inu is somewhere in the city; it's just a matter of where.

Junpei was...

It seemed Haruhi didn't figure to bring him back either when I asked Yukari about him.

I know it sounds corny, but my heart aches. It's been less than a day since I last saw them, but I already miss my friends dearly. It made isolating myself for the past two weeks feel like a childish tantrum.

Still, it isn't hard to draw a parallel between my friends and the ones here given the fact that they are the same people—_just different._ When your eyes are subtly drawn towards the discrepancies, they become obvious, and when they become obvious, you can't help but start pulling at the thread until it snaps.

A part of me cannot see beyond that.

Somewhere along the lines, their lives took an unexpected turn, maybe even for the better. Who's to say? Maybe my friends deserve a semblance of a normal life. Regardless, I am glad to have Yukari at least. Despite not having a clue about the supernatural element of our world, she is how I remember her; amazing, loyal and somewhat of a mother hen.

I smile despite myself. This version of me lucked out.

That said, the lack of options prompts me to seek out the guardians of the Velvet Room. In my hour of desperation, I know they could provide me with some answers.

Ducking into the alleyway, I am unprepared to find Elizabeth waiting for me outside the Velvet Room. The door is nowhere to be seen. I find her leaning next to a side door that leads to the Mandragora and... smoking? Rather than her usual attire, she wears a figure-hugging dress that leaves little to the imagination with faux silver fur draped across her shoulders. Her long slender legs are bare save for a pair of high-heels.

Elizabeth looks at me quizzically when I call her. "You know my name, kind sir, but I don't believe I've had the pleasure myself."

Those alluring yellow eyes and sultry come-hither voice sends shivers down my spine, but I digress. I ask her where the entrance to the Velvet Room is and wonder if misplacing the key presents a problem.

Elizabeth blinks. "Of course it presents a problem. However is one supposed to enter without one? But... I did not expect a gentleman as young as yourself would have knowledge of the _Velvet Room_." She takes a long drag and exhales. "Then again, kids these days are quite adventurous. Tell me: what is it that you've heard of our unique services that's turned your head? What makes you so interested in something so decadent? The start of a fetish perhaps?"

It becomes my turn to blink. I utter a non-committal statement, more along the lines of 'huh?'.

"And here I assumed you knew what the _Velvet Room_ was. Wait, you really don't know, do you? Here, let me aid you." Elizabeth places her hands atop each another, mimicking a twisting, jerking motion. She moans shallowly. Slowly, her hands untangle and make way to her breasts then down to her navel and... she stops and rights herself, brushing her fingers down her dress. "A rather shallow demonstration, but I do believe that suffices. It won't do to have our next-door neighbours raid this fine establishment again," she says with a wink.

There is no stopping the blush that comes over my face. The hand that covers my mouth does little to hide the fact that I am blushing.

It takes me a while to notice Elizabeth's mocking laugh. "Listen, kid," she starts, her Japanese sounding more native than foreign. "You're cute. I have no doubt that you can get yourself a nice girlfriend. So maybe if you're nice to her, she can help you along your way."

I stammer a reply about wanting to talk to the proprietor, Igor.

Elizabeth sighs. "I don't know what you want with '_Daddy'_, but he's someone you don't want to get involved with. Want my advice? Then, scram. This really isn't a place for children." She rubs out the cigarette against the wall and flicks it at the nearby trash can. "Go on. I better not find you skulking around this alleyway again."

With that, Elizabeth shoots me a meaningful look then retreats back into the Mandragora, leaving me to my thoughts. Despite the revelation that I am alone in this world, I still hold on to a sliver of hope. I know Haruhi binds all of this together, but I have an inkling that someone else holds the key.

Pharos.

I need to reach out to Pharos.

* * *

_Takeba__ Yukari to Arisato Minato - [It'd be nice if I could get a courtesy call *hint, hint* _:(_ anyway which do u prefer? thick or soupy? Text me back ASAP!]_

* * *

_September 14__th__, 2009 [Monday] – Late Night_

_Port Island Station_

**.**

**I** sigh.

I had received her text hours ago, but had replied only three minutes prior to midnight. In all honesty, I probably didn't deserve to have someone like Yukari fawn over me like this. I am a terrible boyfriend, even if in my defence, I had less than a day's experience at being one. I should probably do something nice for her.

God knows she deserves it.

Speaking of which, the large clock face that rests atop the station chimes loudly as the hands strike twelve. Normally, the chime would ring thrice at noon, but the _Dark Hour_ stood in between time moving forward from midnight to a second from midnight. The chime would only resume once it ends.

Standing, I watch as the darkened sky is instantly muddled into a sickly shade of green and a mass of black ichor rises up from the ground and encases itself around the few paralysed passers-by around me. The ichor transmogrifies into the coffins which I've grown to spite. The shadows on the ground morphs, like a mischievous spirit with a sinister grin dwells within the never-ending well of shadows, as the winding, nightmarish tower that is _Tartarus_ springs to life. It blocks the only source of light emanating from the irradiated moon.

I start to walk towards the empty lot that holds _Tartarus_. I didn't necessarily come with a plan in mind. The thought of simply charging in without an evoker, much less a weapon or armour to protect me, sounds more like a suicide fun-run.

Instead, I putter around the long straight road that leads to _Tartarus_ and the minutes rack up without me realising it. With a heavy sigh, I realise that there are only minutes left until the _Dark Hour_ ends and deposit myself on a nearby bench.

Well, this has been a waste of time...

A black butterfly flutters to rest on my arm. Absently, I shoo it away.

That is when I hear a jaunty tune being whistled. A black-haired teen in matching shirt and slacks, wearing a garishly long yellow scarf, dances up the street towards _Tartarus _with a spring in his step. Upon noticing me, he smiles and does a hasty pirouette, giving me a quick salute, before forging ahead merrily without a second thought.

I run up to him, grabbing him by the shoulders.

He furrows his brows and looks at me oddly. "Howdy, Ryoji's the name. Something I can help you with this fine night?"

I try not to gawk. Hurriedly, I ask him if he knows how dangerous it is to be walking around at night, much less waltzing. I ignore the fact that it actually wasn't a waltz; just that the alliteration made me sound like I knew better.

"Don't you know, friend?" Ryoji says excitedly. "Tonight's a night for celebrations! She has returned! For so long, she has been caught adrift, but she has finally returned to claim her rightful place on the throne!"

I stammer out a reply, dreading the answer already.

"God!" Ryoji says, his blue eyes gleaming with manic fervour. "God has finally proven that she favours us! And as her humble servant, I could not be more over-joyed! Now, if you'll excuse me. I have places to be and matters to attend to."

Without meaning to, the question leaves my lips.

"Where else would God be besides high up on her ivory tower?" Ryoji looks behind me and grins, and a vice-like grip wraps around my heart. "Nowhere else would suffice." He gives me a pleasant nod and saunters off, whistling the tune of his lowly.

I keep him in my line of sight, prepared to follow him if need be, but I catch something out of the corner of my eye; my reflection against the glass of an advertisement board. It morphs into the outline of Pharos. He is biting his nails with one hand, and the other, bunching up the front of his pyjama bottoms, fixated at something beyond me: Ryoji. When our eyes meet, I am immediately overwhelmed with fear; an emotion that is not my own. Suddenly, Pharos disappears.

With shaky steps, I reach down to sit by the curb.

When I look up at Ryoji, I find him looking up towards the moon. I hear him speak the words before he disappears at the sound of the clock chime:

"It was nice meeting you, Minato."

I don't remember giving him my name.

I sit there for minutes on end, trying but failing to calm my nerves, and massaging my thighs to urge the circulation back into my legs. Given that the road ahead is a dead-end that leads to school, I pretty much have the area to myself, save once, when a convoy of black SUVs and a large van passes me by.

I stare up at the heavily-tinted windows and wonder if red eyes are staring back at me.

* * *

_Takeba__ Yukari to Arisato Minato - "So, I know you haven't been feeling well, so I made this! Ta dah! It looks nice, doesn't it? You have no idea how long I slaved over this last night! Thanks for your 'prompt' reply by the way. Ugh, excuses, excuses! Just shut up and try it! Well? What do you think?"_

* * *

_September 15__th__, 2009 [Tuesday] – After School_

_Gekkoukan High School_

**.**

**A**fter last night, sleep wasn't something that came naturally to me with all the thoughts buzzing around in my head. It made staying awake in class unbearable, much less having to contend with Yukari grilling me over our lunch period. She will snap if I didn't come clean soon enough.

I yawn loudly.

I feel somewhat like a stalker, but there isn't much else I can do to have five minutes of her time. So when the meeting adjourns and the members of the Student Council drifts out, giving me odd looks as they leave, I make a beeline for the only person left in the room: our incumbent Student Council President.

Kirijo Mitsuru.

"Yes?" she replies to me without looking up from her paperwork.

I am not a blunt person, but I figure being direct would earn me points with her, knowing Mitsuru. Or my Mitsuru. A small part of me is terrified that she could turn out to be like Elizabeth or Igor. Despite not knowing the extent of her actions, Haruhi has a strange sense of humour.

I tell her my list of wants: a short-sword, and light combat armour, preferably a full set.

"Excuse me?"

It seems I have her attention as Mitsuru looks up at me with narrowed red eyes and a frown. One of her hands grips the edge of the desk as she stands. Sadly, she is a good few centimetres taller than me. Mitsuru has this intimidation routine pat down, but having been on the receiving end a few times, it doesn't faze me much.

Thankfully, some things never change.

"I saw you. What were you doing near the school last night?" she asks. "And how did you know to come to me?" she adds as an afterthought.

I press forward with a bold-faced lie about having _'awakened'_ last night after being accosted by shadows. I know Personas can manifest in times of great stress, so I describe how _Orpheus_ first came to me minus the actual events, and how it propelled my desire to help rid of that accursed tower overshadowing the city.

It isn't the best lie, so I throw in a carrot. Our most recent incursion into _Tartarus_ had allowed us to clear up to the _Tziah _block on the hundred thirty-ninth floor. It's safe to say that I'm pretty comfortable with anything below that point. Of course, I don't say all this, but I mention how I could offer the S.E.E.S. of this world my expertise.

Also, I tell her that if they wanted to be inconspicuous, maybe they shouldn't drive around a huge truck with the "Kirijo Group" logo emblazoned across the side of it.

Mitsuru ignores the wit. "S.E.E.S.?" she questions me blankly.

I blink, then shake my head. It figures that they would go by something else in this world. So, I change tack. Given that our objective is to scale the tower, I ask her how many floors she and her team have cleared.

Mitsuru mutters the number under her breath, clutching her hands over her chest and grimaces.

Quietly, I politely ask her to repeat herself.

Her façade slips.

"_Eleven!_" Mitsuru hisses.

Her cheeks flush a shade of red that matches her eyes before her features blank to neutrality. "Ex-Excuse me," she says, clearing her throat. It is clear that she was ashamed of her sudden outburst.

I know Kirijo Mitsuru. I know that she would see it as a reflection of her short-comings.

Then and there, I am reminded of my own Mitsuru; the responsibility saddled upon her birth, her drive and desire to right the injustice suffered by people like Yukari and Ken because of her forefather's misguided folly at attaining power, and always, always wanting to carry the burden by herself. Like the titan Atlas, she bears the weight of the world on her shoulders; it isn't hard to see that this Mitsuru is doing the same. I still remember the quiet plea she made the night she took me into her confidence.

_Help me, Minato..._

Some things never change, and for that, I am thankful to Haruhi.

I muster up a small smile and offer the same pledge to this Mitsuru. No matter what, she remains someone dear to me, and I will everything in my power not fail my friends.

* * *

_Kirijo Mitsuru__ to Arisato Minato - "Are... are you not... romantically involved with Takeba Yukari, Arisato-san? I believe that will pose a problem. I-I apologise. P-Please do not take my statement out of context. Excuse me, I must make the necessary arrangements."_

* * *

September 15th, 2009 [Tuesday] – Late Night

Gekkoukan High School

**.**

**I** see...

By problem, Mitsuru meant her father, as in Yukari's father, Takeba Eiichiro. Yes, he is very much alive. I give the man a deep bow and a respectful greeting. Despite this, I am subjected to the stoniest stare a 'dead' father could give to the boy his daughter is currently dating.

I am surprised that Yukari never once brought him up during conversation. I would have definitely remembered.

Still, I try not to take it personally, but it is unsettling. Instead, I look around at the ground team supporting tonight's operation. It is easily twice as big as back in my world. I was able to count up to fifteen personnel before being figuratively shredded to bits by the elder Takeba's hawk-like gaze; it was only then that I found the ground more interesting.

It is strange though. I couldn't find anyone else that even remotely looks like they're part of S.E.E.S., much less actual teenagers; everyone else is definitely part of the Kirijo Group. Worse, I don't see Aigis anywhere.

Does that mean that Mitsuru had done it alone all this while?

"Good, you're here," the girl in question says to me. "My father wishes to meet you."

Joy.

Mitsuru directs my attention to the man trailing behind her. I've already met her father once before, but he still cuts an intimidating visage; there is just something about being glared at by an eye-patch-wearing magnate. It ranks about the same as meeting your girlfriend's supposed-to-be-dead father without her presence as a buffer.

Speak of the devil...

Eiichiro is still staring at me while talking to an animated-looking Ikutsuki. The amazing thing is that he's positioned himself in a way that he could do both at the same time without being rude. Huh. It's nice to see Ikutsuki, at least.

"Arisato-san, this is the Chairman of the Kirijo Group and my father, Kirijo Takeharu. Father, this is Arisato Minato, the one I mentioned."

I extend Takeharu the same courtesy I afforded to Takeba Eiichiro, but almost did a double-take when I see the elder Kirijo fall to his knees and drop his head down to the back of his hands.

"_Father!_" Mitsuru hisses, dropping down to her knees in an effort to pull him up.

Takeharu does so, but remains seated in _seiza_. I am almost tempted to follow suit, given how Mitsuru is kneeling by his side. By now, most the support crew are trying but failing to appear like they are still carrying out their duties. It is deathly quiet when the man speaks:

"I was raised to believe that the wicked would ultimately face judgement, but reality is rarely that kind. Instead, it is passed down to our descendants and they are forced to bear the sins of their elders. My father has committed a great evil in this world, and I swore to myself that I would be the one to correct it. Unwittingly, I have passed this burden down to my daughter. The anguish I face at my own impotence is nothing compared to the hardships she has had to endure alone." Takeharu visibly swallows and whispers a few words of comfort into Mitsuru's ear, who has all but buried her face in the crook of his shoulder.

"No words can express my gratitude for your selflessness; for helping to lighten the burden my daughter was forced to bear. I thank you, Arisato Minato. I thank you deeply." He dips forward into another bow, and Mitsuru quietly does the same.

I offer my own and politely ask to excuse myself so as not to intrude on such an intimate moment between father and daughter. Ikutsuki is signalling me anyways.

Besides, I can't stop myself from blinking... for some reason.

I give my greetings to Ikutsuki and Eiichiro again with a generous helping of "sir" sprinkled into my speech whenever I address him. Eiichiro nods dismissively while Ikutsuki slaps my back heartily.

"At least he has manners, Eiichiro," Ikutsuki says, laughing. "Yukari-chan could have done a lot worse, I'd wager."

Eiichiro grunts something under his breath. The deep bags under his eyes make him look more haggard and surly as he nods towards the large van. "I need you to do one final prep on her. I'll help him with his equipment."

Ikutsuki takes a hand to his chin and nods sagely. "Too right. I suppose he does need 'the talk'. Try not to be too hard on him. Remember we're putting all our eggs in _his_ basket." He gives me a wink. "No pressure, son. But you'll do best to listen to him. This man is a super-genius!"

With that, he leaves me to Eiichiro.

He doesn't say anything for a moment, and merely hands me the standard-issue short sword and reinforced armour to wear over my normal clothes. He then reaches out to a small briefcase, which I know contains an evoker, but hesitates giving it to me.

"What you've been given are not toys to be trivialised. Your ability to manifest a Persona is a tool; a powerful one at that, but it remains that: a tool. A certain level of responsibility is now expected of you. Age is no longer an excuse. You _will_ be held accountable for your actions," Eiichiro explains grimly. "That said, Ikutsuki wasn't lying when he said that the future of our operations is now largely dependent on your success."

"Three attempts have been made to clear the eleventh floor, and they've all failed. No matter how skilled Mitsuru-san is, she could ill-afford to take on the entirety of _Tartarus_ by herself. Therefore, as the only combat operative with experience in that tower, you will listen to her."

I reply with an affirmative even if there wasn't a question.

Eiichiro exhales deeply, and instantly, he looks like a man far beyond his age. "You should know that I cherish my family above everything else in this world. I care for my wife and I love my daughter unconditionally. That was why I prided my safety over the success of an experiment with repercussions that could potentially alter the world. Make no mistake, I do not regret my decision.

"Regardless, I helped Kirijo Kouetsu create this monstrosity and I will do everything in my power now to help Takeharu end this." He looks up at me sharply. "But I refuse to fall into the same pitfall he has. Yukari will not be the one to suffer for some megalomaniac's delusions. You will not drag her into this world. My daughter does not deserve to share the same fate as Mitsuru-san. I will not permit it. No matter how happy she thinks she is being with you.

"You will not breathe a word to her of your "extra-curricular" activities nor my involvement in them. Are we clear?"

Eiichiro reaches the evoker out to me.

Thinning my lips into a line, I grab hold of the weapon and eke out a small nod. He is right. There's no way I could imagine trying to rope Yukari into doing this all over again. This would have been the opportunity that my Yukari would have wanted; a normal life with her father around.

_**I AM THOU…**_

I blink.

_**THOU ART I…**_

A familiar presence settles in my mind as the ethereal, haunting voice echoes.

_**FROM THE SEA OF THY SOUL…**_

"Good," Eiichiro says gruffly.

_**I HATH RETURNED…**_

Reassurance floods me. I am glad that my powers transcend realities or inter-dimensional planes, or could connect with someone whom I know as "technically deceased". All of this is apparently semantics in the face of my powers. I feel the presence of the Personas that have been stripped away from me return. There is no gushing torrent of power building up within me from their return. More than that, it feels like rain disturbing the surface of an ocean; like nature going about its course.

There is serenity in the action.

I close my eyes with a sigh.

However, there is something ironic about the Tower arcana returning to the fold just minutes before the _Dark Hour_ commences and to have _Tartarus_ come into being before my very eyes. If I were superstitious, I would see it as an ill omen.

Drawing the tower upright signifies ruin and disaster. In reverse, it means you are merely delaying the inevitable.

How fatalistic.

"Oi, Eiichiro! Come on! We're just about ready!"

I see the elder Takeba visibly brighten. "You might find this interesting," he says then corrects himself by frowning. For a second, it feels like he forgot that as Yukari's boyfriend, I am his sworn nemesis. "For the past few days, we've been running field simulations on an Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon to retest her combat effectiveness algorithms. Tonight's the final evaluation to clear her for hazard duty alongside Mitsuru-san."

I perk up at that.

"It's been a long journey for many of us after an incident decommissioned her more than ten years ago. So, I don't have to tell you how important a milestone this is. It's merely a coincidence that you decided to reveal yourself to Mitsuru-san today of all days."

Pride and delight are evident on his face as he directs my attention to the figure in the van. I can't help mine from mirroring his when I see the sleeping form of Aigis. Beside her, I see Ikutsuki tinkering with a computer terminal hooked up to her machine.

"How are the calibration efforts going for Aigis, Ikutsuki?"

"We're on schedule at ninety-nine point seven percent. Everything's looking good; the download is going smoothly, no corruption in the memory sectors reported so far, and her connection to her Persona is still strong. God willing, she can process all the damaged sectors from back then and we'll have our old Aigis back."

The tech-speak flies over my head, but I catch the gist of it. From what I can tell, this will be the Aigis that first accosted me back at the island. Granted, even if there are a good few months' worth of memory missing, this is the closest I could get to _my_ Aigis.

"And... we... are... done!" Ikutsuki says then moves to a crouch behind her to unlatch some cables. "Welcome back, Aigis. You've been gone for a while. How are you feeling?"

The gynoid blinks once as if to gather her bearings, then locks eyes with me.

I give her a small smile and a wave.

Aigis doesn't reciprocate. Instead, she moves forward, prying the cables attached to her back loose, and jumps from the back of the van to land in front of me. I hold back from drawing my sword and instead draw my hands up as I find myself the recipient of having two sets of automatic machine guns pointed at my chest.

Chaos erupts around me.

"Conflict detected. Priority mission parameters—hunt and destroy Death—is in conflict with rules of engagement priority one: I am forbidden from causing harm to another human being. Awaiting confirmation."

"Aigis! For the love of God, stand down! Stand down immediately!" I hear several voices shouting for her to do the same all at once.

"Please confirm. Failure of priority mission can result in—"

"Disregard priority mission! Stand down now!" Eiichiro shouts.

Aigis nods and holsters her weapons back into her wrists. "Acknowledged, Takeba-sensei," she says. Then, she furrows her brows at me. "I do not trust you." With that, she turns around and walks back towards the van. "I am well, Ikutsuki-senpai. How are you?"

I never realised until now that the one breathing deeply is me. Eiichiro is staring at me like I've grown two heads. In fact, everyone is trying but failing to be polite about doing the same.

_Upheaval._

_Ruin and disaster._

They were right.

Nothing good ever came out of the Tower.

* * *

_Takeba Eiichiro__ to Kirijo Takeharu, Ikutsuki Shuji and Kirijo Mitsuru - "You saw the way Aigis reacted; there is something beyond unnatural about him. The multiple summons, his ability in combat; all of it doesn't point to someone new at this. Mitsuru reported that he was too relaxed_—_too comfortable with something he should not be. For God's sake, the three of them cleared four floors tonight; that's more than what we've done in the past three months, much less a single night!_

"_Look... Ikutsuki was able to link him to the Moonlight Bridge incident. His parents were... among the deceased. I-I think something may have happened to him that night. Maybe after Aigis was destroyed and before we arrived, he was 'touched' by Death and laid dormant all these years. I don't know yet... But I trust Aigis. He should not be trusted."_

* * *

_September 16__th__, 2009 [Wednesday] – Lunchtime_

_Gekkoukan High School_

**.**

**A**s we have our lunch on one of the benches on the rooftop of our school building, I find myself staring up at the clouds.

This makes me yawn loudly.

As is the case in the past few days, Yukari pokes my cheek while I am in mid-yawn. Usually, this is followed by a giggle and a not-so stern lecture on pushing myself too hard. Today, however, I am met with a sigh. Looking to my side, I am drawn into a staring contest with Yukari. Her frown gets steadily deeper.

I break the ice.

"Nothing..." The way Yukari fiddles with her sandwich wrap tells me otherwise. "It's just not something I feel I should bring up to you. I-I mean it'd be really inconsiderate of me, you know? I don't want to hurt your feelings."

I urge her quietly.

"It's... My mom and dad are fighting. _Again_." She gives me self-depreciating grin. "I caught them going at it at four in the morning. I think he just got back from work or whatever the hell it is that he's doing. He's just so insufferable. You should hear him go on and on about Kirijo this and Kirijo that, and how it's all important work that could save the world.

"Somehow, the argument became about me and he had the gall—_the gall_—to tell me to stop seeing you. He hasn't even met you yet, hasn't even gotten to know you," her voice starts to break as she whispers, "Hasn't even seen how happy you've made me... _really, really happy_."

The last bit strikes a chord in my chest, and my heart skips a beat. I've heard those words before.

_Haruhi. _

Not knowing what else to do, I gently rub her back. Part of me is terrified that she would break at my touch, like a delicate china doll.

At least, this explains why she never brought up her father before. It's such a strange thing to witness. I would have thought that my Yukari would have jumped at the chance of reuniting with her father, but that itself brought a whole new set of problems that I never thought to consider.

The pedestal she put him seems so much shorter than it actually is.

"I-I'm really sorry, Minato. I know how hard it was for you to grow up alone, and I know—" she sniffs forcefully, "—I know I sound like a selfish brat right now, but I _hate_ him... I know it's wrong of me to think so, and I should be grateful that my parents are here for me, but I really, really _hate_ him sometimes. For always working, for not taking care of mom, and for not caring at all."

At that, Yukari nestles her head into my shoulders and weeps quietly. And for the first time since I woke up here, I set aside my fixations on all the differences that I can't help but pick apart in this world and this ridiculous situation I find myself in, and give my fullest attention to the person in front of me.

We stay like this until the bell rings.

As we come apart, I am rewarded with a watery smile and a peck on the cheek. "You're the best, Minato-kun," she says quietly.

No really, I'm not.

A part of me feels disgusted with myself that I reciprocate her affections like how I would treat my Yukari; like how I would treat any one of my friends. Rather than being the person she needs me to be, I am just going through the motions, like I'm portraying a character in a play. It isn't genuine. I'm tempted to say that it isn't even real.

I wave away her platitudes with a small smile, and Yukari accepts it for what she thinks it is: me being humble.

Once, she had accused our upperclassmen of being responsible for Junpei's death because of their hidden agendas. Back then, I had my own. Now, despite telling myself that I'm motivated by desire to protect Yukari, for the life of me, I'm doing it because I can't see beyond going back to _my_ friends and _my_ world.

So... am I just repeating the same mistakes?

* * *

_Takeba Eiichiro__to Kirijo Takeharu, __Ikutsuki Shuji and Kirijo Mitsuru__ \- "This cannot be a coincidence! I refuse to accept this conclusion! Those were not normal shadows. We were attacked by a Greater Shadow; two of them! That is impossible! Not after my efforts to sabotage the experiment!_

"_Are you blind, Ikutsuki?! They came for him! He's the source! Full bloody moon, my ass! This was exactly what your father wanted, Takeharu! I swear if this is linked to the Apathy Syndrome phenomenon, then there is no doubt! We... No, no, you're right. I'm not thinking objectively. We need to approach this with caution."_

* * *

_October 5__th__, 2009 [Monday] – Early Morning_

_Gekkoukan High School_

**.**

**T**here is just something absolutely vicious about falling into a cycle that time seems to slip from under you. In the blink of an eye, I find myself staring down the start of October. This fact and the disastrous events of last night worsened my mood considerably when I woke up this morning.

The appearance of the Tenth and Eleventh Shadows, _Fortune_ and _Strength_, lay heavy on my mind especially given Pharos' reticence; I haven't seen him since the night we came across the mysterious Ryoji—that too was a dead end thus far. I knew there would be a full moon yesterday, but I didn't know what to expect considering my new circumstances. Their unexpected presence wreaked havoc on our planned incursion into _Tartarus_, having appeared right on top of our ground crew, but thankfully no one died.

From what I was able to gather after the resulting long and arduous battle, aberrant Shadows were non-existent in this world. The look that the elder Takeba gave me last night was enough to know that their presence was an anomaly of improbable proportions. The only conclusion I could draw was that the two Shadows were drawn to this world—to me. The fact that I tried to allude their presence being linked to the full moon would probably raise alarm bells with the power players in the Kirijo Group, if it hadn't already.

It's not like I don't have enough problems as it is.

Yet, this inconsistency still didn't make any sense to me. In _my_ world, we had been briefed explicitly that by destroying the twelve aberrant Shadows, we would be able to rid the world of the _Dark Hour_. These Shadows were never a problem in this world. Yet, the_ Dark Hour _still exists.

Is Ikutsuki wrong then? Have we been fighting the aberrant Shadows for naught?

I exhale deeply.

Yukari pokes my side. "You really need to stop that, mister grumble. I heard if you keep your face looking like that, it's permanent, you know? Imagine how tragic that'd be?" She sighs herself. "Oh, look! It's spreading!" she says, suddenly perky. "So... do you want to tell me about it? Or am I just supposed to be the clueless girlfriend and pretend otherwise?"

I struggle with a reply, but thankfully, waiting for me by the entrance, I find Mitsuru gesturing for me. Beside her is... Aigis? Like the rest of us, the gynoid is wearing the winter uniform of Gekkoukan. Back in my world, I was glad to have Aigis join us at school. The brief two weeks or so that I had been able to spend with her was memorable despite me being a recluse at that time. That said, this Aigis acted like a tsundere character without the underlying pseudo-affection.

Ah, that's hate.

_Right._

This Aigis hates my guts.

Turning to Yukari, I utter a hasty apology that borders on insincere. Internally, I wince. I tell her to go on ahead and that I'll see her in class later. Yukari narrows her lips into a line and directs her gaze to Mitsuru and Aigis. The former gives a stiff but respectable nod, while the latter just glares at me.

Haa...

Yukari gives me the cold shoulder as she walks away without even a goodbye. Given how affectionate she is, this does not bode well for me.

I sigh as I head towards the duo.

Mitsuru has the decency to look remorseful. "I apologise, Arisato-san. I never realised that that my presence would cause friction in your relationship. It is understandable given the circumstances of our families. I shall remember to refrain from approaching you at school." She looks to her side, before nodding at Aigis. "I suppose you can see why I called you. It's been decided that Aigis will be placed in your class to... facilitate better synergy during our 'extra-curricular activities'. They hope that you two will find common ground... to bond."

Mitsuru flutters her eyelashes, almost as if in disbelief of the words she had just uttered. A flash of emotion betrays her, and I can see it in her eyes. _Guilt_. "Good luck, Arisato-san," she adds quietly before leaving the two of us alone.

"I still do not trust you."

I look at my broken-record of a classmate and suppress a sigh. It isn't hard to look underneath the underneath. Even if Mitsuru hadn't made it obvious, having Aigis around means only one thing:

Big Brother is watching me.

* * *

_Takeba Yukari to Arisato Minato - "You know how I feel about her and her family, Minato-kun. No, it's just... I don't like it. When did you get so close with her? I didn't even know you two knew each other. And besides, what is up with that creepy transfer student? Just before break, she warned me not to trust you! If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's in love with you or something... God, I should probably start sleeping with one eye open."_

* * *

_October 14__th__, 2009 [Wednesday] – Dark Hour_

_Tartarus_

**.**

**H**and in hand, we lead the way forward.

_Power._

Intoxicatingly addictive power.

For me, it lends the feeling of detachment from my earthly worries; halfway between suffering apathy and reaching enlightenment. This disconnect makes me feel like I'm seeing myself not through my own eyes but through another medium; an almost out-of-body experience.

I hum a pleasant tune, but against the backdrop of thunderous staccato of the marching contingent flanked around us, it is barely audible. The red sheen of their armour gleams bleakly in the dim light of the moon, casting shadows over their featureless helms; it makes their beady, red eyes shine all the more menacingly. Despite the thick metal that forms their suit of armour, they are lithe, almost wiry even, in combat—like a malleable strip of metal. Their weapons, spears with the tip fashioned in the shape of Hearts, are fastened to their side.

Outside of combat, they act like honour guards. In combat, their manic fervour knows no bounds. Their Queen would not permit anything else.

As if reading my thoughts, my unassuming Persona stills and tugs on my hand, and the playing card troops ground to a halt at the unseen cue, raising their guard as they hold their weapons at the ready. She points down along the long, winding corridor.

A mass of shadows lumber towards us.

Mitsuru, who with Aigis, decided to linger behind us speaks up, "Arisato-san, perhaps we should—"

The girl with blonde hair stamps on the ground and sulks petulantly. I shrug helplessly at Mitsuru as if to say 'what can I do?' then nod at the little girl. Hurriedly, the persona slips her hand from mine, and with a skip in her step, stands in front of me. She twirls, her hands clasped at the back of her blue dress, and gives the three of us a smile that borders on impishness. For a second, the innocent, childish mask that she wears breaks, and the countenance that lies underneath twists inhumanely.

She faces forward to the horde.

Like a Queen, she gestures to her devoted public which begin to swarm her. Her hand is the blade of the guillotine; her silence, the rope that decides their fate. Her pupils, once bright and blue, loses it colour and blends into the white of her eyes. As an unearthly glow shines into those pupil-less eyes, I can feel the atmospheric build-up of power.

_It is sharp and quick..._

_It rumbles the ground beneath our feet..._

_In the stroke of a large matchstick..._

_Her enemies die before a single peep..._

She opens her mouth wide as if to scream, but beyond her teeth, there is nothing inside save for a canvas of white—like her eyes. She does not speak, but the weight of her words still presses down heavily as it reverberates in my mind.

_**DIE FOR ME!**_

A blinding flash of white encapsulates the entire corridor.

I take a few moments to recover from having my corneas burned white before feeling the cuff of my shirt being pulled by small, nimble fingers. The offending party is pouting, puffing her cheeks out. Looking anywhere but at me, she scuffs her shoes on the ground almost absentmindedly.

I gently pat her head.

I am rewarded with an ear-splitting grin. My Persona gestures again in front of her. This time, she points me towards the stairs. She then bids me farewell with a dainty curtsey and vanishes in a sprinkle of ethereal blue, as does the card constructs, which collapse in on itself.

Aigis brushes past me brusquely as she moves for the stairs.

I start to shake my head, but a gentle touch on my shoulder stops me. "Not that I don't appreciate her," Mitsuru says to me. "But is it possible to refrain from summoning her on a regular basis?" It is barely noticeable, but I see a shudder rack through her body. She plays it off as if to ward away the cold by rubbing at her arm.

In the back of my mind, I hear a faint giggle.

I cede to her request with a shrug, but mention that I won't make any promises should there be a need for her. Mitsuru closes her eyes and gives me that easy smile of hers that she's perfected. "Of course. We did just clear a floor in record time. I suppose I can't complain," she says. "We don't have much time left before the _Dark Hour_ ends. We should be heading back soon." Her hand lingers on my shoulder before she pulls apart.

I nod.

If my calculations are correct, the next floor, the hundred and fourteenth, should be an empty one; these open-air areas are usually meant to ferry us to the next block—_Tziah_. I predict it would take us another week at least to be where S.E.E.S. had left off back in the middle of August. It had been tiring trying to catch up in the past month, but the accomplishment gives me a renewed sense of purpose.

As I make my way off the stairs and onto the next floor, the wind whips my hair across my face. Instinctively, I shield my face with my hand. Ahead of me, Aigis is tinkering with the teleportation beacon while Mitsuru idles near the staircase, examining the entrance to _Tziah_.

I move to join her, but a shade of yellow catches my eye. My eyes go wide and I feel something freeze up inside of me. In a daze, I find myself dragging my feet towards the edge of the tower; looking down from almost a hundred floors up. I start to feel a little woozy, but it isn't from the height.

Tentatively, I reach out for the offending object and remove the bits of string tied around it. I throw the partial remains of the balloon over the edge.

"Arisato-san, we're ready to leave," Mitsuru calls out to me. She then frowns. "Are you all right? You look pale."

I quickly pocket it. As I walk towards Mitsuru, I shrug slightly and chalk it up to fatigue; it isn't a lie. My strength really seems to have left me. I tell her that I'll be fine with a bit of rest.

Mitsuru accepts it and smiles. "You must learn how to manage yourself better, but if you're sure. It has been a tiring night. Thank you both for your hard work." She goes on to explain about rearranging the format of tomorrow's operations; it's the basic planning phase we normally go through.

I only pay half a mind to it.

Absently, I finger the thumb drive in my pocket.

* * *

_Suzumiya Haruhi - [__—right? Do we even share the same name? Do we even look alike? Well, I guess since you're my doppelgänger, it sounds redundant. But there has to be some differences though. Hmm, I have been meaning to cut my hair short._

_[I suppose that's enough for an introduction. Hmm_..._ what's next? What's next? Current events, I guess? It's been pretty boring in my world. There has been exactly zero paranormal activity so far. The most exciting thing was having some skinny transfer student come in this semester, and he is just absolutely boring_..._]_

* * *

_October 14__th__, 2009 [Wednesday] – Irrelevant_

_Velvet Room_

**.**

**T**his... is a pleasant dream.

In a rare display of concern, the woman with yellow eyes abandons her post by the man with the crooked nose and reaches down for my hand. She kneels by my side, calming me with her easy smile. She quietly urges me to speak, and I do so, pouring my heart as I recount the events since I came to this world; my struggles, the fear and restlessness, and being confused—so, so confused. I grip her hand tight. In return, she brushes the strands of hair away from my face. It doesn't alleviate the blurriness that clouds my vision.

Elizabeth strokes my cheek.

I swallow the uncomfortable burning lump in my throat and manage a weak smile.

It's hard to describe, but... it's directed to me—not the me who's pretending to be the Arisato Minato of this world. All this while, I've always felt like a stranger in my own skin interacting with others in the guise of those dear to me. In a single gesture, she tears down the wall of guilt that surrounds me. No words are exchanged, because it would be irrelevant. In that one gesture, she tells me all I need to hear.

It is genuine.

The single thing I've been yearning for since I came to this world.

I continue to exhale deeply as the unpleasantness eases; my breaths, warm and dry, slowly subsides. I am allowed my moment of weakness, but the rational part of me rears its head and demands answers from Igor.

"As you are no doubt aware, this is a reality created by Suzumiya Haruhi, but you are mistaken in assuming that this world is different from yours. It is very much the same. Suzumiya Haruhi does possess extraordinary powers, but even she would struggle to create an entirely new separate dimension. Rather, your current world was... repurposed to suit the reality that she desired. Nothing has changed significantly, but she does work in mysterious ways, young master. While I cannot say for certain why she wished for _this_—" he gestures with his hand at the room, "—dare I say, you yourself had a hand in shaping it."

I blink.

"Indeed. Our presence in this world was not expected. Crude, but somewhat amusing."

Elizabeth laughs delightfully. "Truly, I was shocked when I heard, Minato-sama. To imagine a doppelgänger of mine indulging in the carnal pleasures in exchange for compensation is outrageous! I've heard the debauchery of _that Velvet Room_ knows no bounds. One does wonder the skills she's accrued as a result. I bet it would make any woman green with envy, and men flush with... _pleasure_."

"Yes..." Igor clears his throat. "I'm sure you've noticed the new additions to this world. That was your subconscious desires at work. You wished to ease the burden on your friends; to return what was lost to them. The fact that you never thought of yourself speaks a great deal about your character."

I look away. To say that I didn't yearn to have my parents back is laughable. Which child would deny himself the right? But I never once entertained the notion.

Why... why didn't I?

But Junpei... I know even my subconscious would be desperate to bring him back.

"It is not my place to say, young master. If you wish to right this, you must stay strong and have faith—"

Faith in what?

His God?

Haruhi?

I tried. I keep trying to do what's right—what's noble—but at every turn, I am punished. Despite the relief of knowing that this is not an alternate dimension, nothing about my circumstance has changed—no one remembers who I am; what this world once was.

"Rarely do you get to decide the obstacles that you face in your life, but you must persevere; you must hope that you can overcome it. That is why you must have faith in the bonds you've created, especially with those closest to you. Those with the potential to summon Personas are... _special_. Their gift cannot be taken away from them. Who knows? They might even unearth something deep within their subconscious," Igor says slyly.

Is it possible?

Is everyone from S.E.E.S. still there? Deep down somewhere? Perhaps I should have known better when I noticed that Mitsuru and Aigis possessed the same Personas as their counterparts. Rather, it was them—_is them_.

One and the same.

My cheeks are really starting to hurt. This is because I can't stop smiling. I am flushed with an emotion that's making me delirious enough to want to tackle the diminutive man in a hug. I don't, of course. Igor values decorum. It's enough to make me ashamed of my outburst though.

Even in the dying embers, a spark of hope prevails.

"However, those without, are fully at the mercy of Suzumiya Haruhi. You aside, due to your unique circumstances, for the rest of the inhabitants in this world, their minds will desperately struggle to create memories where none exist."

So everyone else was given a clean slate and had their memories created from scratch? It explained why Eiichiro thought that there was no such thing as the aberrant Shadows. To him and everyone else, the first nine never existed. Maybe Ikutsuki was right all along; it is still possible to eradicate the Dark Hour by eliminating the twelve Shadows.

Did that mean that Haruhi returning to her rightful place, as Ryoji said, affected _Tartarus_ as well? That was the only explanation why we lost our progress and the weird changes that I noticed inside; it is almost like the tower had rearranged itself internally.

What of Pharos?

What of Ryoji?

Igor's features darken upon hearing his name.

"If you truly are content with your new life here, then by all means, continue. For everyone else, this is life as it should be. However, should you choose to correct it, you must take caution. You already know what awaits you atop the tower, but there are forces at play that are beyond your understanding. A great evil will come before you. Should you find yourself at a crossroad, it is inevitable that it will prey upon you," he says, regarding me with a keen eye. "Be wary, young master. _Always._"

Warily, I nod.

It is then the thought strikes me.

"It was never us that lost the connection to this world, young master. It was you who was caught adrift. Tell me. What do you remember before you found yourself here in this room?"

I furrow my brows. It had been a weird, but pleasant dream. I think I was chasing a butterfly. Admitting that out loud did sound pretty stupid. Hearing Elizabeth giggle beside me helped me to reach that conclusion.

Igor grins behind his steepled hands. "That reminds me." He removes a key from his breast pocket and slides it on the table between us. "Do be careful where you place it next time. Peculiar things, aren't they? In mind, possessing such great value, and yet, in body, remarkably insignificant."

I pocket it with a smile of my own.

"All the best with your endeavours, young master. As always, you've proven to be a... most interesting guest."

* * *

_Elizabeth to Igor - "Of course_..._ 'Daddy'."_

* * *

_October 25__th__, 2009 [Sunday] – Afternoon_

_Port Island Station, Screen Shot_

**.**

**E**ver since my meeting with the guardians of the Velvet Room, I've been subtly poking and prodding at the three closest S.E.E.S. members in my life. Not literally. It's a casual mention of something from our past; memories, places, people. It is my hope that by planting and sowing the seeds, it will take hold and grow. Then, the roots will burrow deeper and deeper and chip away at the slab of concrete shackling their psyche.

Yukari bore the brunt of my obsession, given how much time we spend together.

"Stop that!"

Yukari swats my finger away. Ah, I am actually poking her. The lack of progress has made me rather desperate.

"I wish you'd actually watched the movie instead of staring at me all the time. Don't think I didn't notice what you were doing in there," Yukari says, flushing slightly. "You've been doing that a lot lately. What gives, Minato-kun?"

I give a blasé reply and she reddens further, lambasting me for missing the opening credits and how it made her tear up. For what it's worth, Grandpa Carl's Flying House is a good movie. I was surprised that we actually won the consolation prize from the raffle that led us to getting these tickets for the sneak preview. From what I understand, the movie still isn't out for theatrical release in the country.

"And Dug-chan was _so_ frickin' cute," Yukari continues, mimicking a pinching motion. "Ugh, I really want a dog now."

Wait for me, Koro-chan.

"Hey, I need to get something from Rafflesia. The plant that I bought the other day isn't doing so well." She wriggled her thumbs. "Green thumbs these are not apparently." I make to follow her, but she stops me. "No, it's okay. You don't have to come with. I'll just be inside for like five minutes."

So I am relegated to the good boyfriend on standby duty. With a sigh, I lean back against the wall adjacent to the florist, peering into the shop as Yukari converses with the attendant. A part of me is still hesitant about trying to help her reclaim her memories. She had confided in me on more than one occasion about wanting a normal life and that it was only circumstances that held her back. Similarly, her father had been adamant about not wanting her involved in this. Still, the selfish part of me holds out.

I want _my_ Yukari back. I want all _my_ friends back.

Which is really better?

Living the idyllic life she wished for? Or to remember the person you once were; the person shackled by happenstance?

Something lands on my face during my introspection. I feel silly about not noticing it beforehand. Instinctively, I shake my head and shoo the insect away. The black butterfly flutters towards me still. This battle of will consumes me for all of five seconds before someone catches my eye and my brain shuts down at the implication.

Tunnel vision.

She consumes my attention and all I see is her. Her long brown hair has been cut short at shoulder height. Her make-up is noticeably thicker, with a generous application of mascara to give her brown eyes the smoky texture. In contrast to her pale skin, this gives her the mysterious "edgy" look. The small metal nose ring on her nose and her all-black attire lends to the image.

All of it didn't suit her at all.

_My_ Haruhi.

"Hey creep, you're blocking the sun," she mutters lazily, not looking up from her phone.

Before I know it, I'm standing in front of her. There's so much I want to say that I'm actually at a loss for words. In the jumbled haze that is my mind, the urge to snap at her—to just make her look at me—grows with each passing second. I've been so blinded by my goal to climb _Tartarus _that I never figured that she would still be here—at Port Island of all places.

I place a hand on her shoulder to force her to look up. As I do so, someone bum-rushes me from my blind spot and shoves me down to the floor. _Hard_. In an instant, my clothes are drenched, as the pleasant-smelling liquid sticks uncomfortably against my body.

The large plastic cup rolls askew on the ground listlessly.

I temper the snarl when I look up, only to find Junpei staring back down at me with a vindictive grin. My anger vanishes in an instant. Fear fills the void. A fear that I am unaccustomed to. Distantly, in my mind's eye, I see a small boy cowering. It disappears just as quickly.

"Stay down, _compadre_. Hey, did you hear what I said?! Do you _comprende_, fuck nugget? _Tsk._ Figures... Fuckin' pansy," Junpei says blithely and looks towards Haruhi. "You okay, Haru-tan? He didn't try anything else, did he?"

Haruhi just scoffs. "Did you think I'd let him?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

I hear the rush of footsteps and Yukari kneels beside me to help me up into a sitting position.

Junpei raises his hands up. "Hey, don't look at me. I was just tryin' to be a good citizen and stuff. I saw your little friend there tryin' to get fresh with this little lady here. So I did what any good bro would do when some guy tries something funny with his bro's chick."

By now, we have attracted the attention of the boardwalk. A few passers-by mingled nearby, murmuring and snapping out their phones to record the altercation, but doing little else.

"I'm his girlfriend, you asshole! Minato wouldn't do that!"

"Hey, I called it like I saw it. No two ways about it. Maybe you should consider another boyfriend?" Junpei points to himself and wriggles his brows suggestively.

"_Ass!_" she hisses.

Someone laughs lowly. A hand rests on Junpei's shoulders to make way and a pale, long-haired man comes into view. A gleam of recognition sparks in his eyes when he regards me. He smothers it with a closed-lip smile.

_He knows._

"Come now, Junpei-kun. I'm sure all of this is just a mistake, of sorts. Isn't it, Haruhi-chan?" the man asks.

Haruhi looks annoyed. "_Whatever_. I'm leaving..."

"Aw, come on, Haru-tan!" When it's clear that she wasn't coming back, Junpei slings an arm around the man's shoulders. "Ahhh! My bad, preacher man! She's a tough cookie to please, huh? Honestly? The fuck you see in her anyways?"

_He knows who I am._

I gnash my teeth in anger.

This is messed up.

This is so messed up.

To see Junpei acting chummy with his killer. To have him sidle up next to Haruhi. The whispers in my mind gets steadily stronger, goading and pushing me, but my Personas are only ever stirred by my intent.

And I really want to hurt this man.

Yukari senses my distress and clamps her hand over mine, looking at me worriedly. She is the only thing holding me back from acting on my desire.

"Ah, my dear friend. Haruhi is so much more than she appears, and she is so, so dear to me that I cannot bear to be apart." The man sighs whimsically. "But I digress: I'm sure we can resolve this misunderstanding amicably. I apologise for my friend's rash behaviour."

Junpei shrugs. "Dunno, man. I still say I'm right," he mutters.

"Be that as it may," the man says. He takes out a small piece of paper and scribbles something on it. "This here is my contact information. I can settle any laundry charges as a result of... _this_. Take it as an intention of my good will."

I snatch the slip of paper away and feel it get crumpled in my hand.

The man feigns an aloof expression, but it is a thin veneer; I can sense the patronising look hidden beneath. "Has anyone told you that you're quite an unpleasant person?"

Yukari takes offence on my behalf.

"H-Hey!"

The man ignores her. "Until I hear from you again."

He gives me a nod before he departs with a boisterous Junpei in tow, who occasionally glances back at me. Junpei gives me a self-satisfied smirk, like he's trying to goad me into another provocation.

I glare at their backs until they leave the area. Beside me, Yukari hems and haws restlessly.

Just what are you doing to me, Haruhi?

* * *

_Takeba Yukari to Arisato Minato - "Seriously, what was that about? You didn't do what that liar said, right? Of course not! Yeah! He's just some stupid idiot! Jeez, what's with people nowadays? Oh. Uhm, yeah. I actually went inside to buy you something, Minato-kun. It's called the Zanzibar Gem. Apparently, it's hardy enough to survive anything you throw at it, except please don't actually throw it, you know?_

"_Uhm, you're okay, right? You got really intense back there. I've never seen you like that before. It... scared me."_

* * *

_October 25__th__, 2009 [Sunday] – Late Night_

_Naganaki Shrine_

**.**

**A**cceptance.

Alone, I contemplate the meaning.

Overcast clouds loom over Naganaki Shrine. With an umbrella in hand, I am saved from being drenched by the sudden downpour. Hidden within the heart of the small forest, there is no one in the vicinity of the shrine save for myself. Alone, I only have the pitter-patter of the rain against wood and concrete to occupy my thoughts as I await my adversary.

Of course, being alone is a mere technicality. I draw comfort from the Persona that springs to the forefront of my subconscious, but without an evoker, I am unable to call it forth.

In my mind's eye, I can feel its presence beside me, panting harshly like a rabid animal. Initially a benign deity which held dominion over its forest sanctuary, malicious rumours and the despair that humans invited into its sanctuary, twisted and corrupted the spirit into its present form; a feral god of death which ferries the unfortunate and the unwanted to their final resting place—often against their will.

A flash of thunder illuminates us both.

_The apparition of Sayama Hills._

Despite standing almost twice my height, the god assumes a form resembling that of a rabbit-like bear. Its fur is matted with congealed blood, dirtying the front of its once pristine white fur in splotches of a deep shade of red that matches its beady eyes. It is hard to tear your attention away from its face, for its fangs, not overtly large but sharp, numbers in the dozens. The grin it carries stretches unkindly upon hearing the sploshing of footsteps approach.

Laughter greets me first. "You are a horrible romantic, my dear Wild Card. Meeting at an isolated shrine under the cover of darkness? In the middle of a rain storm? If this doesn't harken to the days of old school Japanese cinema, I don't know what will." The man smiles beneath the wet mop of blond hair that shields his face. "So I wager this will mark our final showdown. Like the blind swordsman you so admire, I assume you are prepared then? Where is your weapon?"

He draws a revolver from the waistband of his jeans and levels it at me.

I remain unmoved.

He shakes his head then drops his weapon to his side. "Tonight isn't the night that you die, Arisato Minato." He perks up. "Oh, Sakaki Takaya, by the way," he says by way of introduction. "I realised we weren't properly introduced." He bows mockingly. "Please take care of me."

I regard Takaya coolly when I ask him what he remembers.

"Oh, just about everything from our previous life. Or whatever this iteration is supposed to be. You see I woke up on that day like everyone else—oblivious—but it didn't take me long to receive God's blessing. He shattered whatever it was that was blocking my memory and set me loose. Days went by where I was purposeless. It was... infuriating to lose His voice again; to wander around aimlessly like a sheep without his shepherd. Still, I had faith that He would guide me.

"It did come as a surprise that Jin and Chidori were no longer by my side, but I took it as a sign that they had served their purpose. Who was I to say otherwise? But then to realise that one of my dearest friends in this world is the boy that I killed that night... You don't have to say it. It's incredibly ironic, I know; like a great Greek tragedy.

"It was only later when I came across Suzumiya Haruhi that I knew... I knew why you coveted her so deeply; why you kept her so close. God told me as much. To hold that much power but not realise it. She is a literal manifestation of a Pandora's Box. I knew my purpose then; what God had set me to do on this earth, so I set about prying her open."

Takaya sighs dramatically.

"Easier said than done really; I am not privy to the thoughts of a young maiden. I've tried every possible angle to coax _it_ out of her, but she can be stubborn. I'm sure you know that. Still, I was at my wits' end. Just the other day, I contemplated killing her, but God would not have it. He urged me to bide my time, and I did. Now, I know why... It was never meant to be me; it was always you. You were the key." He brings his hands up. "Were you responsible for this? This world, I mean?"

While on the outside, I present the picture of tranquillity; the inside is anything but. The vast ocean that is my mind is in turmoil, awash in great churning waves caught in the eye of a thunderstorm. The Persona beside me reflects the turbulence in my soul as it gnashes its teeth restlessly. It is working itself into a frenzy, baying for blood.

I save my introspection for later and asks what he plans to do with Haruhi.

"Fret not. No harm shall come to Suzumiya Haruhi—from me at least," Takaya says. "Oh, did you know that she disappears when the Dark Hour commences? _Literally._ She just disappears one moment and reappears when it's over like nothing happened. It's the strangest thing. I have an inkling where she goes; I suppose you do too. God was insistent that I do not intervene in your little quest to climb the tower of demise.

"But to answer your question, I will continue to observe her for now. If you were to disregard her powers, she is marginally interesting. She has a bleak view of humanity for one so young. I almost feel like there is kinship between us. _Almost_. She does have her moments, but beyond that, she is _just_ a teenager. Having to cede to the whims of a seventeen year old girl can be a chore," he says, looking up. "God has a strange sense of humour."

Takaya motions between me and him. "As for this thing between us, well it's hard to say that the tension won't come to a head very soon, but it won't be tonight. Tonight, we part amicably and withdraw to lick our wounds. Our fight will come later when God wills it."

I temper my irritation at him constantly referencing his deference to his God. It's like he's trying to pass off as a prophet; like everything he had done was the will of his God and not that of a raving sociopath.

Why?

Why does he serve this supposed God of his like a fervent pawn?

"Do you know what it's to live in a world without God? Without meaning? Even if the sun rises and sets, there is no beginning to ponder nor an end to fear. It only exists for the sake of existing. Where is the fun in that?" he says, giving me a closed-lip smile. "He has a plan for everyone, even you, oh great nemesis. Never doubt him." Takaya exhales deeply. "Well, this has been enlightening. I've said just as much as I wish to say. Sadly, there isn't much I want to know from you. Until the next time we meet then, Wild Card?"

Takaya dips his heads at me and tucks his weapon back in his waistband, covering it under his baggy t-shirt. When he presents his back to me to leave, I am tempted, so sorely tempted, to do something—_anything_—to stop this man, but I didn't.

Minutes pass before my knees buckle and I pitch forward, slamming my umbrella away in anger. I scrunch the bottom of my shirt tight in my hands and bring it up to my mouth. Then, I scream. I scream myself hoarse, and until my throat burns raw and my vision of the concrete pathway blurs.

I gasp deeply and loudly as I try and reach equilibrium. Inadvertently, the epiphany hits me.

I think I understand now.

Acceptance... is this.

It's lying to yourself so that you accept the cards that you've been dealt with. It's so you can blind yourself to the past in order to move on with your life. It's so that years from now, you can look back and find what you think is strength in your convictions.

To move on is to surrender.

And I am not ready to move on just yet, Haruhi.

* * *

_**Side Note: **Next chapter is the last act before the epilogue. It might take a while now. Please do send your appreciation/thanks/queries via review or PM. __Readership is low so I appreciate anything coming my way. __Thanks!_


	5. Act IV – Carnations In Winter Bloom

_**Disclaimer: **__The intellectual property rights to Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 belong to Atlus and its respective creative directors, as does the light novel series, Suzumiya Haruhi, with Tanigawa Nagaru and Noizi Ito._

_**Author's Notes: **NIL_

* * *

_**Act IV – Carnations in Winter Bloom**_

* * *

_Channel News Broadcasting - [The WHO has released guidelines on the Apathy Syndrome epidemic that has swept the world. An estimated seven thousand cases have been reported, with the majority centered in Japan. Information regarding the illness remains unknown.]_

* * *

_October 27__th__, 2009 [Tuesday] – Dark Hour_

_Central Iwatodai Apartments_

**.**

**I** feel a tug on my hand and blearily look around. Light seeps in through the gaps in my curtain, illuminating my room in a sepia-tone filter. Peering over my bed, I find a head of black hair peeking out from underneath it.

I groggily settle down on the ground beside him.

Pharos smiles nervously, then tucks his face in the crook of his arm. His blue eyes contrast vividly in the dim lighting. "Hi." His voice comes out muffled. "Are you angry with me?"

I wave away his concern sleepily.

He looks at me in quiet awe. "You're such a good friend, Minato. I know I haven't been one in return. You made God really, really angry. I guess that's why I got mad at you since God's my friend too," he says. "And I don't like this new world that much. I'm... I'm scared. There's something here, something really, really scary. It shouldn't be here! It doesn't have the right to be here!"

I ask whether it has anything to do with the mysterious man we met that night, Ryoji. There was that scene with Junpei, but I wanted to brush it aside. It might sound biased of me, but it didn't make sense that Pharos would be scared of Junpei, even if he is a _yankii_ high-school dropout here.

Pharos looks downcast. "It wears a lot of masks. I think it wants something from you. You should be careful..."

Igor's warning flashes in my mind—about the great evil that has come to prey on me. Inadvertently, I shiver at the implication. If Pharos is this worried too, it does not bode well for what is to come. The boy is a harbinger of bad news.

Does it have a name?

Pharos pales and hides his face in his arms. "I-I can't say its name. It might find me. I don't think even you or Mother could protect me."

I furrow my brows and ask him to repeat himself.

"Huh? Did I? Mother is... God? Right. That's right! God is my mother! Why didn't I know that before? Does that mean she stops being my friend? This is so confusing... _Oh_, I remembered something else I wanted to say," he mutters, blinking. "Your final ordeal awaits you in a few days' time. The Twelfth Shadow will come for you. I hope you're prepared for it."

I nod carelessly, before pulling Pharos back to our earlier topic.

"B-But I can't!"

I can see the conflict in his eyes, so I give him a little nudge.

Upon my explanation, Pharos gives me a resolute nod and grips his small hands into fists. "You're right. I have to be strong, and if I do this, it'll mean that I'm a good friend, right? Uhm, I think people used to call it '_The Crawling Chaos_'." He slinks out from under the bed and leans close to whisper into my ear, "But its real name is..."

_**N͏̴̡͏҉͔͉̦͓y͖͙̜͙͎̟̣̮̩̙̖̫͞ͅa̵̧͍̮͓͙͟͞r̴̙̳͔̞̬̹̥**_

_**l̨̨͇͖͕͍̱̯̣̖̜̮̼̯̞̙͙͡ą̵̼͎͈̹̦̘͙̜̪̝̗̤**_

…_**t̴̸͚̤̫̖̳̠͔̭͞h̺̱̣͙́͟͟͝͝o̶̵̴͙͈͍̻͡**_

_**ț̴̺̫̰̣̺͓̘̦̥̻̭͘è̪̹̠̤̹̳̗͙̹͢p̵҉̢̞͉̰͓̥̱̦͈̩̣̲̣̣͢͠**__._"

.

* * *

_Takeba Yukari to Arisato Minato - "Don't brush me off. Then, how about you talk to me? You've been acting weird ever since that day. I'm worried about you. Don't just bottle it up inside. _

_Can't you see how much you're hurting me? Don't... Don't you love me?"_

* * *

_November 2__nd__, 2009 [Monday] – Afternoon_

_Iwatodai Strip Mall_

**.**

**I **suppress a shiver as a biting wind sweeps past my face. As I burrow deeper into my scarf, I glance behind me—only to find nothing out of the ordinary. I grimace, rubbing my arms vigorously to ward off the onset of goose-bumps.

It's just the cold, I remind myself forcefully.

It wasn't right to leaves things with Yukari as I had, but I could make amends later; plead to a charge of mild insanity to explain my, as she deems it, 'irrational behaviour'. That would come later. I just hope that I haven't irrevocably damaged our relationship beyond repair.

No, tonight is the final ordeal. By the end of it, the _Dark Hour_ will be abolished. This does raise some uncomfortable questions. What will happen to _Tartarus_ and, by extension, Haruhi? I had been led to believe that _Tartarus_ only existed because of the _Dark Hour_. Will destroying the final aberrant Shadow have long-lasting repercussions that I might not be prepared to face? Will this harm Haruhi in some way? Or my friends?

Am I somehow going to alter reality again?

I sigh wearily. There are too many unanswered questions and unknown variables. For once, I wish that the universe would stop being so cryptic; it's driving me up the walls.

I notice something up ahead.

The few passers-by in front of me have split apart, their expressions ranging from thinly-veiled disgust to irritation. They give a shabbily-dressed man a wide berth as he staggers drunkenly towards me. Just as I am about to do the same, I take note of the person.

Iori Reizo. Junpei's father.

Against my better judgement, I stop him.

"Whadd'ya want?"

Unconsciously, I lean back from his foul breath. It doesn't help that he reeks too. I am subjected to a few unpleasant stares and mutterings, but I ignore it and ask him what he's doing drinking when the sun hasn't even set.

I try to phrase it politely, of course.

"You don't know me! You don't know what I've been through!" Reizo grabs me roughly by the collar of my blazer and howls into my face.

_**G͎̮͍̮̠͕͞l̷̡͔̰u̮̖t҉̛̯̣̟̟͓͍͉̞̝**__**  
**_

I shake my head.

The hairs on my arm rise from the sudden chill.

I pry his vice-like grip off me and ask if I should get Junpei to come and pick him up. Even if I am less-than-pleased with Junpei's new outlook here, it doesn't mean that I'm going to hold it against him. Reizo's belligerent howls, which by now has devolved into a long-winded insult about me, loses traction. Suddenly, he breaks down in heaving sobs and falls to his hands and knees.

"Oh, Junpei... I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you; that you had such a worthless father," Reizo murmurs. "Oh, God. My boy, my precious boy... Why did God have to take you away from me?"

_**t̲͔͔̠ͨͭ̚t͖͕̫̫̘ͥͭ͌̾̿͌͒̚ō̠̌ͦͯ̆̚**__**  
**_̬̅̈́̆

I shiver again, resisting the urge to hiss.

What in the world?

But I just saw Junpei the other day.

"Piss off, you little bastard! What do you think you're playing at? My son's dead! He's been dead for months!"

_**ony.͏̢̢͏̸̮̜͓͔͎̬̝͙̫̼̹̘ͅ.҉͓̗̯̺̙̟̩͕̙̥͡.̨̡̧͍̯̻̤̖͕͔͚̩͈̺̗̼̭͕̲**__**  
**__**̵̢̥̹̥̥͈̝̣̬̥̜̜͜ͅ**_

I inadvertently take a step back.

My initial impulse is to turn tail and run, but I remain rooted to the spot. This time, I'm sure that the shiver that wracks my body isn't from the cold.

* * *

_Ikutsuki Shuji to Arisato Minato - "We've taken your observation into account tonight. So don't fret; you look a bit peaky. Anyway, the whole team has been hard at work to upgrade Aigis' capabilities this past month. Look... we're calling it the 'Aigis-buster'."_

* * *

_November 3__rd__, 2009 [Tuesday] – Dark Hour_

_Moonlight Bridge, Southern End_

**.**

_**H**__anged Man_, eat your heart out.

We function like a well-oiled machine. In all honesty, operating as a three-person cell is a lot easier to coordinate and manage. It helps that the three of us have been doing this for almost every night, and the synergy and automatism is there. Compared to S.E.E.S. having almost nine members at a canter for an operation, we are more effective and less prone to tripping over each other's feet.

Still, what I'd give just to have some extra reinforcement right now.

"It's trying to get back up again! One final push!" Mitsuru shouts over the din. "Arisato, stop it! Aigis, get ready!"

I can't stop to catch my breath. I level the evoker against my temple and pull. The rush of adrenaline that floods me prompts me to surge forward. Instinctively, I duck my body low and return my sword back into its sheath, holding it ready at my side. The memory is not my own, but it is a shard that's retained in my subconscious.

I am not alone, however.

Dressed in a simple yellow _yukata_, the samurai's movement to my left is light and graceful as he skips forward on the balls of his feet. The sound of his footsteps barely registers on the road; he makes me look slovenly in comparison. His long white hair and face paint makes him appear like a vengeful wraith that has clawed its way free from the World of Darkness to seek revenge.

Without breaking stride, he dashes ahead of me and leaps, releasing his sword in a precise and smooth swing. By the time his foot touches the ground, his weapon has already been sheathed, and he begins to circle around the large Shadow to probe at some unseen weak spot. The effect of his attack went unnoticed until the _Hanged Man_ tries to go airborne again.

The key word being 'tries'.

The taut strip of flesh binding its prone, spread-eagle form to the large cross is violently severed in a spray of black ichor. The aberrant Shadow plummets face-first into the ground. I seize this opportunity to deliver a deep slash across its mask. Deep down, I knew my Persona would approve of my form. _Penthesilea_ is on hand to conjure a thick sheet of ice around its limbs, restraining it in place for Aigis to follow-up.

"_Move!_"

There is a thick _'crunch'_ of crumbling gravel as Aigis lands heavily behind me, and it isn't in me to argue with a three-metre tall robot right now. A loud, disconcerting whir of metal prompts me to sprint harder across the rocky-detritus road. I am glad that I did because the ensuing salvo of Aigis unleashing her new and improved armament almost catches me as well.

Rockets fizz above my head, breaking apart into smaller clusters of warheads aimed across the breadth of the large Shadow. The sound of crunching gravel beneath my feet is drowned out by the constant bleat of machine-gun fire and intermittent explosions.

I frantically find cover behind a car, even though I know it'd be useless.

Constraint, it seems, wasn't a huge factor for Eiichiro and his team when they were designing Aigis' new heavy-duty toy. I suppose we should be glad that there isn't a lot of cars on the road right now. Still, it is going to be hard for the Kirijo Group to cover up all the infrastructure damage.

Gingerly, I rise to my feet to observe the fiery aftermath. Hidden within the depths of the resulting plume of dust and smoke, I notice an imperceptible twitch. Just as my hand moves to draw my short sword, dozens of intangible red slashes flicker indiscriminately within the shroud like a manic, flashing rave.

There is a satisfying, meaty _'thump'_.

A few breathless seconds later, my Persona emerges, looking no worse-for-wear, and sheathes his sword in a slow and elaborate flourish. The samurai regards me and bows deeply, and it is only after I acknowledge him, that he dismisses himself in the familiar glint of ethereal blue.

Upon a final confirmation from Mitsuru, the ground crew swoops in to commence the clean-up proceedings. By my estimate, they have less than ten minutes until the Dark Hour ends to really do anything. By then, the three of us will be whisked away to safety and away from the public eye. I don't envy them. Theirs is a thankless job, much like ours, but comparably worse.

Looking across the bridge, I find Mitsuru, standing near the pool of viscous black ichor that remains of the last Shadow and conversing lowly with Eiichiro, who fails to be inconspicuous in looking at my direction. A little closer to me, the small team of scientists that I recognise, Ikutsuki chief among them, are gathered around the towering monstrosity that is Aigis' new modular exoskeleton. I see a lot of shaking heads—_a lot_. The metallic cuirass comes apart at chest-level and the gynoid hops out from the open cockpit. She lingers nearby, placing her palm against the greaves that is as tall as she is.

Aigis looks reluctant to part with it.

Turning away, I idly massage my chest, grimacing. As I look across the waters towards the winding tower that supposedly holds the fate of my world, I realise that I can't quite explain this feeling. Despite my relief at overcoming this final obstacle, a part of me feels restless; like something is threatening to burst free from my chest.

I grip my fists.

It isn't even that everyone else is being intentionally ambiguous, but my own mind? So much for solidarity. I feel betrayed. I proceed to massage the bridge of my nose listlessly, troubled by what the end of the _Dark Hour_ would bring. When I peer down to look at the waters beneath, the reflection is muddled. In place, a black-haired boy in pinstripe pyjamas stares back. He looks crestfallen as he waves at me, mouthing something that I couldn't decipher as the water ripples.

In an instant, he vanishes.

I frown.

The boy seems familiar, but for the life of me, I couldn't remember his name.

* * *

_Gekkoukan High School Gossip Queen to Arisato Minato - "Oh, you mean Yamagishi-san? Didn't you hear? They think she caught the Apathy Syndrome last night. Everyone in her class is freaking out! The whole school even! She's the first one here to catch it._

"_So, anywho, Minato-kun... what's going on with you and Yukari? Are you__—? Hey! Don't just walk away from me! Jerk!"_

* * *

_November 3__rd__, 2009 [Tuesday] – Evening_

_Tatsumi Memorial Hospital, Ward 19-37_

**.**

"**O**h, hello."

A kindly-looking woman greets me and I introduce myself politely. The resemblance to Fuuka is there, but I assume that Fuuka takes after her father more than her mother. She tells me her name in turn: Doctor Yamagishi Mariko. I hide my surprise at the woman's title, knowing that Fuuka had mentioned her parents' being the black sheep in her family by not wanting to be doctors, but I chalk it to one of the many oddities in this world; it isn't even the strangest one.

That explains why Fuuka was just as tightly-wound as in our original reality. Her classmates had less than flattering things to say about her bookish-ness.

Mariko brushes a stray lock of hair behind Fuuka's ear and caresses her cheek. Fuuka looks peaceful despite being put on life-support; almost like she's sleeping. "It's rare for my daughter to get visitors her age. Her class representative did come with her homeroom teacher earlier today, but I suppose that doesn't really count. As a mother, I'm allowed to be aggrieved that my daughter wasn't able to show the side of her that made her so special_—makes_," the elder Yamagishi corrects abruptly, gripping the front of her pant suit. She hastily brushes away the crease, and regards me. "Are you a friend of hers, dear?"

I nod hesitantly.

Fuuka has been a better friend to me than I have to her.

Mariko covers her mouth and laughs quietly. "Come now, Arisato-kun. There's no need for that. I'm sure Fuuka would be very happy to see you here. May I take those?"

I pass the small bouquet of flowers to her with both hands, and Mariko busies herself by gussying up the flowers in a vase to make it look presentable. She places it next to another vase, but positions it in a way that mine stands at the forefront; closer to Fuuka's bedside. At my questioning look, Mariko says:

"It was from the class representative; a gift from everyone in her class, she told me." She makes a face. "I'm a bit suspicious. I've seen far too many last-minute gifts from the outlet downstairs, and this one seems very familiar. Mr. Ekoda is very thoughtful at least." She gives me a chagrin smile. "I suppose it's wrong of me to be so inconsiderate of their sincerity. Where is yours from? They smell lovely."

I tell her.

"Rafflesia? Isn't that the quaint boutique in Port Island? I'll have to remember that in the future." The sudden lull in our conversation is interrupted by a pager beeping. "Ah, I apologise, Arisato-kun. My break is over. I'll leave you to Fuuka then," Mariko says, nodding politely. She grabs the lab coat draped over her chair and folds it over her arm. "If you could wait for another thirty minutes, my husband will be on his break. He can be a bit grouchy so I leave the decision to you should you decide to stay. He might just question your intention towards our daughter." Mariko does that endearing thing again where she laughs into her hand.

I don't know what prompts me to blurt out a sudden apology, but I do so quietly to the elder Yamagishi's back. I know it's a cowardly thing to do, but I'm surprised Mariko even heard it.

"Whatever for, Arisato-kun?"

I stumble with a reply, weakly arguing that I could have done more for Fuuka.

They said that she was found outside her home late last night when the mysterious onset of Apathy Syndrome suddenly overcame her. It was inexplicable. There were no symptoms, no signs; just hours before, her classmates and teachers attested that she was perfectly fine. These things happen, they say; there's nothing you could have done.

Bullshit.

I know who did this to her. I failed Fuuka because I could have stopped him that day, but I wasn't strong enough to do what needed to be done.

Mariko clasps my shoulder and gives me a sad smile. "You're a sweet young man, but you mustn't lose hope. The Apathy Syndrome has a zero percent fatality rate, and my daughter is a very strong girl. A cure will be found. There have been promising studies so far," she says.

I am at a loss to contradict her because I couldn't crush that small sliver of hope. I had believed that with the last aberrant Shadow destroyed, the _Dark Hour_ and Apathy Syndrome would be a thing of the past. In the first few ordeals, Ikutsuki noted a correlation with the number of Apathy Syndrome cases decreasing upon the destruction of an aberrant Shadow. Yet, this isn't the case.

Does this mean that the _Dark Hour _lives on regardless of our actions? What would happen to the thousands of others afflicted with the disease now? Are they consigned to a vegetative state for the rest of their lives?

Mariko turns to leave but stops short of exiting the room. "Do make time for your loved ones, Arisato-kun, and don't be embarrassed to remind them that. I... I wish my husband and I could have done that more for Fuuka, so don't share in our regrets."

She departs and I am left alone in the room with Fuuka.

It's hard to tear my eyes away from her face as the minutes blur. Between the steady beeps of the heart-rate monitor and the incessant drip of her IV, the only thought that passes through my head is:

_I will fix this. _

_I will do everything in my power to make it better. _

_No one will ever have to suffer again._

_**G̸̜̭̤ͣ͌ͨ͌ͥͬ͋̍̏ͧ́̚͜͢͝ͅr̸̶̠̺͔͕͈̳̳͈̰̠̲̳̬̠ͪͭ͒̃̎̒̀͛̈̎͛ͮ͋̽ͫͨ͂́̚͜e̷̙̱̰̯̗͂ͪ̄͑͑̏̔̓̒̓̅̚͘͢**_

_**̪͖̝̲̫̗̹̼̹̟̯̘͓̰̼̘͓̩͕̈̉͒̓͊̆͗͂͋̈ͥͮ͆̊̂̆eẻ͓̱͕̩̼̝͍̰̌̂̎̇̾̓̿ͨͥ̎̍̏̉͊ͣ͆́d̖͓̩͔͔̘̲͎̰͈̪̞̑̋̽ͮ̽͋ͯͮ̌̈ͅ**__**  
**__̤̯͎̻͔͍̺͍̞̓̑ͪ͂ͅ_

_**̱̺͈̱̪**__**  
**__**͕̭̯͓ͪ͆ͩ̏̽ͤ̍̔͆ͭ̈͊ͥͧͯ̀ͧ̕**_

I clench my eyes shut and stand abruptly. I take a deep breath before scanning the room. Only to find Aigis standing by the door.

"Your expression denotes sadness," she asks. "Why?"

I shove the oddity of what just happened to the back of my mind. The gynoid is a ghost. A living, walking tank and I couldn't even hear her enter the room. I almost laugh to myself. Instead of answering a question, I ask what she's doing here instead.

"I asked first."

It takes me a few moments to think of a proper answer.

Aigis blinks. "In the past month, you've interacted with Yamagishi Fuuka on thirteen separate incidents for a total run-time of six minutes and fifty-two seconds; the longest of which lasted just one minute and three seconds. My records indicate that you've had no prior contact with Yamagishi-san. Therefore, it is improbable that you were able to form an emotional connection with someone in that time span. What reason would you have to bear feelings of guilt towards her?"

This time I couldn't help it.

I laugh.

"Do you find my conclusion unfounded?"

I shake my head and repeat my earlier question.

"I am here to understand. You... confuse me," Aigis says, staring at me coolly. "Mitsuru-senpai has informed me that my hatred of you is irrational. I concur. I am unable to find conclusive proof as to why I find you untrustworthy.

"Theoretically, this should affect our combat capabilities, but the probability that you would intentionally do me harm is zero percent. I have run this programme seven million, eight hundred and thirty-six thousand, four hundred and ninety-two times." She stops and blinks again. "Ninety-three now. The number still remains zero. The statistics prove you to be trustworthy, yet the '_feeling_' remains. Do you see the problem you pose to me? You are a paradox which should not exist."

I patiently nod at her explanation, but I know that my answer would only serve to confuse the gynoid further.

"One does not simply form an emotional connection with an AI. My responses can be boiled down to a series of complex algorithms that have been dictated by my creators. Therefore, I do not possess the necessary mental faculties to emote. Ergo, your statement is fallacious."

I gently flick her forehead.

"Your threat level has increased to point four one percent. It does not meet the required threshold to respond with equal force. I ask that you refrain from doing so again," Aigis states.

I nod hastily. In turn, I ask whether she's ever thought about dreams before—the night-time variety and not her aspirations.

"Yes... It interests me. However, I am not Pinocchio. I've been told not to yearn for something I will never possess."

I smile.

That proves that she is more than just lines upon lines of codes or algorithms. The fact that she has a Persona, even if it is artificially induced, makes her a walking paradox since they are a manifestation of our subconscious; our inner-most thoughts and hope given form in this reality. Doesn't the act of manifestation contradict her artificial bearing? Her being an AI is just a by-product of her humanity. Yet, no matter what she thinks of me, it doesn't dilute the fact that she is, and will always be, dear to me.

Aigis gives me a long and hard look. She blinks, then slumps down to the ground like a marionette with its strings cut.

I pale.

Please don't tell me I destroyed a state-of-the-art android that's been sent here to spy on me by walking her into a Chinese meta-finger trap.

Just as I move to kneel next to her, her Persona manifests itself. Instead of the _Palladion_, her Persona is... different. Its features are more human, less machine-like and cold. Its presence projects warmth. With the large, circular shield that runs across its body and the tall spear that she wields, the metal Valkyrie stands over Aigis_—_tall and proud.

The Protector. _Pallas Athena._

"Minato-san?"

My heart skips a beat.

This Aigis has never called me that before.

"I... remember."

An honest smile graces my lips. For a moment, I could have sworn that the Persona lording over us is smirking down at me.

* * *

_Tattered notice - [Is this your dog?! Male Shiba Inu found near Naganaki Shrine on September 14__th__. White coat and extremely bushy tail. Incredibly friendly! CALL: Amada Emiri 43-212-6474]_

* * *

_November 5__th__, 2009 [Thursday] – Afternoon_

_Eastern Iwatodai, Amada Household_

**.**

**C**ontrary to what Aigis said, she didn't remember _everything_.

Apparently, there were still corrupted sectors in her database that prevented her from accessing her real memories from ten years ago. She explained how her physical memory, which can be broken down into actual transmittable data, clashed with the memories surfacing from her artificial psyche, the Papillion Heart, and how she had to accommodate both sets of memories together. She likened it to having two full cups of water and trying to displace the contents into a single cup.

There wasn't much I could do for her, so I was relegated to keeping quiet and cleaning that Heart thing for about an hour while Aigis recoded her entire system from the ground up. It took longer than expected because my handling was clumsy and amateurish.

Apparently, I distracted her quite a bit.

Still, Aigis was less-than-pleased about her behaviour towards me, stating that her fabricated memories muddled her priority listing, forcefully overriding the one she had in place. That, and the incredibly detailed reports of her month-long spying detail she frequently forwarded to the Kirijo Group.

I was more than willing to forgive her. I was just glad to have _my_ Aigis back.

Then, there was the bit of me having to explain how our world became what it is today. I wasn't about to repeat my mistakes, so I came clean: me, the Velvet Room, Elizabeth and Igor, Strega, Junpei and... Haruhi.

Aigis took it surprisingly well.

This culminated in our current efforts to regroup S.E.E.S. and track down the only member of Strega, Sakaki Takaya. That's the thing about having Aigis at my corner; she is willing to do anything. The gynoid has no qualms about bending domestic and international laws, or... hijacking a satellite to monitor activity around Iwatodai. To be fair, the satellite is the Kirijo Group's property, and she did receive permission on Eiichiro's and Takeharu's behalf.

As yet, we didn't have much to go on, but a cursory check brought up something troubling about Junpei—a death certificate and a short online article dated on August 6th, mentioning a high-school dropout being involved in a fatal hit-and-run accident.

I had been prepared to brush off Reizo's ramblings as that of a drunken lout, but this... this was no longer circumstantial.

Junpei hadn't come back with us. Something else did. Something that wears masks? It was a vague warning that someone once told me, if I remember correctly.

Was it Igor?

Because I could have sworn I remembered his name.

"Is something wrong, Minato-san?"

I shake my head. I tell her that it's probably just the cold getting to me again. The weather does get weird at this time of the year.

Aigis nods. She then brings her hands in front of her and slowly rubs her palms together. Like a child, I copy her action, blowing a breath into my hands for good effect. She smiles, looking pleased with herself.

Just then, the door opens and we are received by a brown-haired woman in a messy apron. "Ah, you were the one that called about Shiro-chan? Arisato-kun? Oh, I'm sorry I look like a mess. We weren't expecting you—_two?_—so soon," Emiri wipes away the smudge of flour on her cheek. "Actually, the boys took Shiro-chan on a walk." She sighs. "It is their last one... But they left quite a while ago, so I'm sure they'll be back anytime soon. Uhm, come in. Come in."

Exchanging the proper greeting as we enter, Emiri motions us to join her at her living room. She ducks into the kitchen, which overlooks the reception area. "Please make yourself comfortable, Aigis-chan, Arisato-kun," she says. "To be honest, we were all surprised when you called. Given how long it's been, we naturally assumed that Shiro-chan was a stray. Ah, I suppose that's not his name then?"

"His name is Koromaru," Aigis answers in my stead. "Or Koro-chan."

Emiri returns with a tray of drinks, placing a cup before each of us. "Ah, is that so? It was my son, Ken, who gave him that name. To be honest, my husband and I are a bit worried about him. Ken's become so attached to Shi—Koromaru. You see there was an incident just a few days ago. My son, he... he's being bullied at school. Our family has had some difficulties lately and his classmates were teasing him about it.

"That day, he didn't come home. We were beside ourselves with worry, and Koromaru was as well; I've never seen an animal look so scared before. We searched just about everywhere in the city, but it was Koromaru who led us to him." She laughs quietly to herself. "I know it sounds weird, but that dog is part bloodhound or something."

I smile.

"Dogs have shown to be intelligent animals, but Koro-chan is indeed special. He remains the only animal that I know of which could fight so effectively with a knife in its mouth."

Emiri's smile falters. "I'm sorry?"

I not-too-subtly nudge Aigis and wave away the woman's concern, playing it off as an inside joke.

"Ah... Is that so?"

Aigis looks put out, muttering softly, "But Koro-chan's talents are to be praised."

Thankfully, we are saved from any further awkwardness when we hear the commotion coming from the door. A loud yip follows the rush of paws on parquet flooring. A white furball launches itself at me, pawing at my thighs, and alternating between butting his face against mine and licking me. Koromaru's bushy tail wags like helicopter rotor, and as happy as I am to see him, the ashen-faced boy struggling not to cry standing just beyond sobers me instantly.

Ken.

An older man, whom I assume is his father, Amada Fujiwara, if I remember correctly, lays a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

By now, Koromaru has turned his attention to Aigis. The Shiba Inu is on his haunches, placing his paws on Aigis' shoulders and barking up a storm, as she nods and hums in reply. I can see how weird it would look from an outsider's perspective.

"I guess that answers the question whether Shiro-chan is really yours," Fujiwara says as a greeting.

I try not to wince.

"Koro-chan has regained his memories as well, Minato-san. He—"

I nudge her.

Emiri gives us that nervous smile again. "You can understand Koromaru?"

Ken cuts in suddenly, "His name is Shiro-chan..."

Koromaru whines at Ken and hops off the couch, dovetailing between the boy's legs in a show of affection. The canine settles against his shin and makes another pitiful whine; this one is directed at me. If there ever is something worse than taking candy from a baby, it is this: taking a boy's best friend away. I guess it's too much of a stretch to hope that Ken would have gained his memories as well.

We were lucky enough as it is that Koromaru did.

"Ken," his mother says gently. "We talked about this yesterday. Shiro-chan doesn't belong to us. He belongs to these two nice people. His name is Koromaru."

"Well, _Koromaru_ likes me more."

Fujiwara kneels down, mimicking his son by petting Koromaru. "We can't afford to keep him for much longer. You... You understand, right? Maybe a few years down the road, when we're a little bit stable financially, we can get you another dog. For now, you'll always have the memories of you and Koromaru together."

Oh...

Ken starts crying.

"But I don't want another dog, I want Koromaru!"

Koromaru paws at his feet to comfort him, whining quietly.

His parents share another look above his head. That's when I choose to butt in with a compromise. Our apartments aren't really that far apart; it's barely a twenty-minute bus ride. While I would still take Koromaru in, it might be possible to arrange visits throughout the week, especially during the weekends. That way, Ken could still look after Koromaru in a way. Besides, that dog really does like Ken more than any of us, and this way, I could have more interaction with Ken to try and needle him to recover his real memories.

Koromaru barks in affirmation.

"Really?" Ken turns his teary, expectant eyes to his parents. "Can we do that?"

"If Arisato-kun is willing, then I don't see why not," Emiri says.

In between the whoops and barks of celebration, Fujiwara gives me a nod of gratitude and Emiri mouths the words.

I feel a little better now.

"All right! Why don't we celebrate with some cake?" Emiri asks.

Just as I am about to politely refuse, Aigis nudges me and gives me a pointed look. Reluctantly, I switch tack.

We would love some cake.

* * *

_Kirijo Mitsuru to Kirijo Takeharu, Takeba Eiichiro and Ikutsuki Shuji - "__—__a dog. Uhm, Koromaru, or Koro-chan, actually. I'm not exactly clear on the details. Yes, it apparently fights with a knife. I'm not sure. It is... adorable. Oh, excuse me. I thought you meant__—never mind. My apologies._

"_Aigis? They have appeared much closer in the past few days. The rumours in school do not reflect kindly on them or... your daughter, Takeba-san."_

* * *

_November 6__th__, 2009 [Friday] – Afternoon_

_Iwatodai Strip Mall_

**.**

"**H**e's a bit young for one of your clients, isn't he?"

As I munch on the Weird Takoyaki, I alternate my attention between the woman sitting next to me and the salaryman standing in front of me. Something flashes in those enchanting yellow eyes of hers that I can't quite decipher.

Elizabeth smiles wickedly. "I'm afraid you're mistaken, kind sir. Minato-sama isn't just a client of mine. He's so much more than that."

The man looks ruffled. "O-Oh, that so?" he blurts out. "Well, anyway, now that I have you here, I was wondering if you could pencil me in for an appointment in the... _Velvet Room_ later tonight? I can double the rate if you'd overlook the short notice. I'm sure Igor wouldn't mind."

Elizabeth wiggles her forefinger. "Tut, tut. _Daddy_ wouldn't like that."

"Come on. Don't be a stickler. Just this once? Didn't you say I was your best customer once?"

"Did I? You must forgive me. I can't quite recall. Perhaps another time, kind sir?"

Accepting it as a dismissal, the salaryman grumbles and turns to leave.

"Oh my, I hope I didn't damage my counterpart's reputation too severely. It must be hard enough already to be an unlawful lady of the night. It is heartening to be recognised at least. That must be a measure of my counterpart's talents in the sexual arts."

I look down at the big ball of flour and meat that I've bitten into and feel a bit queasy. I swallow the remains forcefully. Undaunted by her implications, Elizabeth pops another piece of Takoyaki in her mouth.

I choose this moment to tell her my concerns.

"As you know, there are certain things that I am strictly forbidden from telling you, and this is one of them, Minato-sama. However, I am able to say this. Persona-users like your friends are unique in that certain rules which governs the inhabitants of this world do not apply to them. Your conclusion regarding your friend is sound. However, I cannot tell you its identity or its aims. It is for your benefit, Minato-sama. You must trust me on this. It is better that you remain in the dark. You must not seek it.

"And as for your other question, it's because it is human nature to crave the forbidden fruit. Sometimes, the knowledge comes to them and they consciously begin to desire and covet it, or more often than not, it's their subconscious at work whispering of its existence. _Curiosity._

"Imagine a bird which has lived its life enclosed within a cage and the cage is hidden beneath a veil. Even though, its needs are provided for, wouldn't it wonder just what lies beyond that veil of darkness? Is it truly content? What happens when that veil is uncovered and it discovers a whole new world lies before its eyes? Would it not yearn to spread its wings? To crave this freedom? A taste will never be enough to sate its hunger."

Then, it finally clicks.

I make to say something, and the look must have shown on my face because her gaze turns sharp and I am forced to clamp it down.

Elizabeth continues airily, as if the exchange never happened, "These memories of your previous world represent that fruit. Even if your friends are not aware of its existence, their subconscious is, and to that extent, their Personas are as well. As you have noticed, it is only once they regain their resolve that their memories return. However, it does not mean that they are dependent on you to set them free. You can aid them, but your friends have their own trials to face."

Idly, I nod.

Then, I place my hand over hers and squeeze.

Elizabeth looks flustered but pleased at the small gesture. "I apologise, Minato-sama." At my confused look, her hand slips out from under mine and she pats it. "I must not linger. I am afraid that this is where we part ways. I hope we can do this again one more time." When I motion to follow her, Elizabeth stops me. "You need not worry. I am perfectly capable of returning on my own," she says, smoothening the creases on the front of her dress. "As always, this has been an enlightening tour, Minato-sama. Thank you."

As I stare at Elizabeth's retreating back, a smile comes to my lips. I suppose this has been a long time coming for me. For once, things are finally starting to look up.

—̞̗͍̲͕̮̫͞͞_**l̸̵̬̜̦͇͍̱͉͔̹̤̘̕͟ͅͅị̸̡͖͉En.̛҉̦͓͇͚ͅ**_

_**vy.̢͘҉̝̜̮̲͎͓̙̻̟̬̥̯͎ͅͅ**__**  
**__**̴̷͎̜̤̣̖̭̘̳̮͓͍̺̮̥͢͢ͅ**__**  
**__**͡҉̛̪̣ͅ**__**  
**__**̴̧̩̰͍̪̼̙͙̻̳̠̝̼͈͉̙̜͘̕͞**__**  
**__**̷̢̖̣̻̱͓͓̖̝̗̦͍͜͝͞ͅ**_

I hiss as if my fingers are burned.

Restlessness seeps into my bones. Honestly, my nerves are getting the better of me. I shake my head. The irrational part of me has me looking around for anything unusual. Then, my heart catches in my breath for something else entirely. Her presence seems to part the crowd around her; obviously mindful not to disturb a distraught, crying teenager.

Yukari.

When our eyes meet, she turns tail and runs.

* * *

_Takeba Yukari's voicemail - [The number you have dialled is currently unavailable. Please try again later.]_

* * *

_November 6__th__, 2009 [Friday] – Late Night_

_Central Iwatodai_

**.**

**I** run like the devil is snapping at my heels.

"Be advised, operatives Arisato Minato, Aigis and Koromaru have fled the vicinity. Immediate priority is to re-establish contact and detain_—if necessary_. Last reported location confirmed for Koromaru near Eastern Iwatodai, and Arisato Minato at Central. Aigis remains unconfirmed. A hundred and fifteen seconds until the _Dark Hour_ commences. Repeat on all channels. This is Kirijo Mitsuru… Arisato-san, if you can hear me, please... just come in. _Please_."

I'm sorry, Mitsuru.

Not yet.

Not when none of the power players would believe a thing I say without further cementing their belief that I'm some sort of ticking time-bomb. I suppose none of that matters now given my actions, but I am not prepared to drag my feet explaining things while lives hang in the balance_—_especially the lives of those dear to me.

More than fifteen minutes ago, Aigis had finally caught wind of Takaya. Given his location, he could pop up any in the city once the _Dark Hour_ starts. There's no doubt that the only reason he resurfaced was to come after the other members of S.E.E.S.; that was why I made a split-second decision to mobilise the others. Koromaru would rush to the Amada Household to protect Ken. Aigis would go the government-funded institution where Akihiko and Shinjiro were housed with Akihiko's sister, Miki.

I would then head to Yukari's.

I am not about to let Takaya get the best of us for the third time.

A black SUV suddenly swerves to a stop in the intersection in front of me, and four men in matching black suit and slacks rush out.

The Kirijo Group should really teach their people to be more conspicuous. I'm sure the sight of me in full combat attire being chased by dubious agency flunkies is something else. The Kirijo spin doctors would probably play it off as a commercial film.

"Hey! Goddamnit! Don't run from us, Arisato!"

Since when has that ever worked?

I double-back, skirting around and stumbling past the throng of people in my way, before ducking into an alleyway. It just so happens that I come across a dead-end. Panting deeply, I turn around to face the mouth of the alleyway where the squad has me cornered.

"Five seconds!"

One of them pulls out a tranquiliser gun and snatches a shot at me. I dive behind cover_—_which unfortunately is a pile of trash stacked waist-high.

"Fuck!"

The watch on my arm beeps and I let my head fall back with a dull _'whump'_ as I stare up at the now irradiated moon. A mournful sigh escapes me. I'll be sure to apologise to these guys later. For now, I reach up to my earbud and relay our position to Mitsuru. They would have done everything possible to stop me had I done it before the _Dark Hour_ started.

Now, they have no choice but to help.

* * *

_Kirijo Mitsuru to Kirijo Takeharu and Takeba Eiichiro - "He gave me a list of individuals, which he claims have the potential to manifest Personas. He didn't say, Takeba-san, except that he has concrete Intel that an individual intends to do them harm. No, I don't believe so. Why? Because I've fought with him every night for the past two months. If there's ever someone here who has insight to discern his motives, it is me._

"_We're five minutes away from Tatsumi Memorial Hospital; that's where he wants us to be. Oh? Roughly twenty minutes to your household by my estimate. Which__—of course... we can have someone else be stationed at the hospital. Does that mean Ikutsuki-san will meet us there?"_

* * *

_November 7__th__, 2009 [Saturday] – Dark Hour_

_Central Iwatodai, Takeba Household_

**.**

**I** arrive at the narrow street outside the Takeba household, a single-family detached home, to find Takaya crouching against the wall next to their gate and looking bored. A revolver hangs loosely from his fingers. His Persona, a mangled corpse, hovers in place behind Yukari. She looks to be in a zombified daze; her eyes are glazed over and there is a distinct reddish-tinge outlining her pupils.

She doesn't even react to my presence.

Takaya just waves plainly at me.

"Ah, I suppose you can see the flaw in my plan," he says, motioning to Yukari. "You wouldn't believe how long it took with the other girl; almost the entire hour. Thank God a shadow finally came for her towards the end. I almost lost hope." He sighs in exasperation. "The length you'd have to go through to send the perfect message. It's_—_"

Takaya fires a shot just as I duck behind a minivan.

"Who brings a sword to a gun fight?!"

From my vantage point, I use the side-mirror to track his movements. I peek around my cover and he fires another shot at my general direction; it is far from hitting me. Good, he's antsy. I need to keep his attention on me and away from the obvious target of his rage in Yukari. Crouching low, I dash across the street and behind another car. This time, his shot is followed by a quick snap and hiss as it passes me, ultimately ending up in the back head-rest of the car that I'm currently using for cover.

I can hear Takaya getting frustrated.

"You know why we had to resort to this? It's because you were too slow, Wild Card! _Too slow!_ We had to push you somehow. Like what I'm about to do now."

Takaya turns towards Yukari, raising to level his revolver at her head, but I'm already moving. With a quick twitch of my finger, my evoker springs loose and I rest it against my temple. The hell with this bastard. He thinks he's a prophet? I single out the real vessel of God.

Peerless and without equal.

His voice.

_Metatro— _

I falter.

A pulse ripples the infinite sea of my subconscious, disturbing the ever-pristine body of water and flooring me. The churning waves, rising as tall as an apartment complex, thrashes wildly. For some reason, I find myself standing in the centre of it, looking up at my coming death.

Takaya turns back to me and fires blindly.

One pierces my shoulder, and the raw blinding pain staggers me and causes me to drop my evoker. The next catches my combat vest, where thankfully it is stopped, but before I can register the pain, the last one_—_

_Darkness._

* * *

**.**

_I greet you, old friend..._

In that murky pitch black void, there is a child's head without a body. He faces away from me, so all I can see first is a head of black-hair. When he turns around, his baby blue eyes draw me in, like a moth to a flame.

_For too long, I have slumbered..._

The boy smiles pleasantly.

_But now I am whole again..._

His voice is quiet, but there is a lingering echo when the words reverberate in my mind. His lips doesn't move when he speaks; in fact, his skin abruptly turns black and starts peeling away, drifting upwards as if caught in a breeze. It reveals the raw epidermis and facial tissue underneath.

_My strength will be yours to wield..._

The muscle in his cheeks atrophies, dissolving into ashes. Soon, the taint reaches his vivid eyes, and leaves nothing more than empty sockets; the dark depths within whispers of a greater presence lying in wait.

_For I serve you..._

His face ultimately gives way to a bleached white skull, which is more avian than human, with its narrow, pointed beak and serrated fangs.

Nostalgia seeps into my core.

I remember now. I peer inside the shadows to smile at the face hidden within.

Hello, _Thanatos_.

Old friend.

It grins wickedly.

_**HARBINGER.**_

* * *

**.**

Upon waking, a mess of tangled brown hair greets me first. I take a deep breath of the lilac and gooseberries-scented shampoo that she uses, and allow this feeling of contentment to linger. A Persona hovers above us. It is a confusing mix of imagery; an otherworldly amalgamation of a bull's head, a woman's upper torso and wing-like appendages. A red, circular disc rests between its tall antlers, casting my reflection back at me and washing me in the earthly green glow of _Mediarahan_.

The Goddess, _Isis_.

"M-Minato-kun?"

Yukari is staring down at me with wide, teary eyes. Absently, I brush it away from her blood-stained cheeks; it's clear that the blood doesn't belong to her.

"Y-You died." She sniffles and hiccups. "You got shot in the head... In the head, Minato. I saw it. You didn't bleed or anything. It was just that black stuff oozing out, like a Shadow. T-Then, it started coming together and... _that thing_ came out again. It just went nuts."

Distantly, I hear deep, guttural snarls in tandem with a sickening _'squelch'_. Beyond her, I catch sight of the massacre. I understand why Yukari has her back to it; it isn't a sight for the squeamish. Blood streaks line the narrow street, as unidentified bits of... _red_ are scattered haphazardly. It is a literal slaughterhouse. A leg—just the one—rests not two metres from us, and further away, down the street, _Thanatos_ continues to savagely stab the mangled upper-torso of the one who would do my friends harm.

Death does not grant leniency. I find myself agreeing with it.

"Could you make it stop?"

I almost smile.

_Almost_.

No, not because of the unneeded carnage, but because this reminds me of how it all began. It's almost like a full circle; the beginning at the very first aberrant Shadow, and now, the death that marks the end of my supposed nemesis. I ask _Thanatos_ to stop and he glides right up to us, his blood-stained estoc screeching eerily as it is lugged along the road. Takaya's blood still drips freely. He glides to a halt behind Yukari, and waits patiently like a loyal hound.

Yukari shivers when she glances back at him. "This is worse," she whispers to me. Then, her eyes harden. "What the hell, Minato? What happened to this world? I mean, everything is... my memories and my dad, he's..." She exhales deeply, her eyes downcast. "A-And we're dating? I know you were trying something when you were acting weird. And there's that thing with Junpei and Haruhi... and that woman just now. I-I-_Ugh_—what the hell, Minato-kun?!" she shouts suddenly, her fists raining down at my arms and chest.

_Thanatos_ growls behind her.

"G-Go away! I'm in the middle of something here."

This elicits a small laugh out of me, and her punches become half-hearted. Shrugging off her weak resistance, I pull her close and whisper an apology and a promise in her ear. She will get the truth from me soon; it is the least I owe her after all. But now, I am just really, really exhausted and really, really happy to have her back.

Let me just enjoy this feeling for now.

Yukari gives me a peck on the forehead. She lingers and recollects herself before breaking out in watery smile. There is a lot more to the gesture than I am willing to admit. The awkwardness and confusion. I'm not even sure what this thing between us is.

I just know what it's not.

"Sure, mister lazy," she says finally.

"Yu-Yukari?!"

Of course, all things naturally come to an end. I grimace. Dealing with Eiichiro is never pleasant, especially now. I would have liked to have Mitsuru in my corner, but it isn't to be yet. At least, I have Yukari. Gingerly, Yukari pulls me from her comfortable lap pillow and helps me inch my way as I rest my back against a wall.

"Dad?"

Eiichiro isn't alone, tagging along behind him is Mitsuru and her father, Takeharu. It is almost comical how their attention syncs; from _Thanatos_, down to me, then beyond—at the slaughter. I suppose I can appreciate the irony of how anti-climactic this is for me. Takaya had been prattling on about our showdown and I barely factored in it.

"—are you sure you're all right? The blood—"

"—isn't mine. I'm _fine_. So is mom by the way. Minato-kun saved us." Yukari hesitates for a second then pulls her father into an embrace. "It's really, really good to see you, dad. I missed you, and... I... I love you, you know that, right?"

Eiichiro looks confused, but smiles earnestly; an odd mixture of relief and happiness in that small expression. It's an emotion so rare on the man that I almost did a double-take.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

One obstacle hurdled.

"Do you mind telling me who... _that_ was?" Takeharu asks me. "I understand if there is cause for self-defence, but this level of brutality is... disconcerting, you understand? There is also the matter of the list of names that you gave my daughter, as well as irregularities in your _companion's_ behaviour recently." He gives me a meaningful look.

Ah, they must mean Aigis.

Takeharu continues, "We would prefer it if you took some time off school and your combat duties while we get to the bottom of this."

"Hey, I told you it's not his fault!" Yukari speaks up.

"Be that as it may," Takeharu says. "We must take precaution and maintain some semblance of accountability. For both Arisato-san and the community at large."

"You think he's some sociopath who goes around killing people for fun? No, that guy is dead and good effing riddance!" she hisses. "And please tell me your father is kidding, Mitsuru-senpai. After what you guys did covering up that night with Ken's mother? Junpei? Accountability, my ass."

Mitsuru looks taken aback, surprised that Yukari is even talking to her. To be fair, there has been a one-sided cold-war situation between them in this world. Mainly, on Yukari's part.

Eiichiro tugs his daughter back to face him. "Yukari? What are you saying?"

"Junpei? I've... never heard of such an individual." Mitsuru's eyes narrow at me. "And by Ken, do you mean Amada Ken? The name that was in the list you gave me, Arisato-san?"

"What is up with you, Mitsuru-senpai? You—"

I clear my throat forcefully. If it's possible, I would have nudged her for good measure. As it is, I find myself the uneasy recipient of being in the spotlight.

"Minato-kun?"

Oh, Yukari, you sweet, sweet girl. You're helping me dig my own grave.

It is then we hear Ikutsuki's voice, "Sorry. Hope I'm not intruding anything. Things feel a bit tense here, should I come back later then?"

Ikutsuki laughs to diffuse the tension, but something feels _off_; the fact that I didn't immediately dismiss this feeling throws me. In response to my agitation,_ Thanatos_ growls lowly, and shuffles his grip on the estoc.

Eiichiro sighs and motions him over. "You're just going to hear about it anyway."

"Too right!" he says, shoving his hands inside the pockets of his blazer. "Ha, you know me too well, Eiichiro." His gaze sweeps across the blood-soaked street then to me. He smothers a grin. "I was getting worried, you see. Things were taking too long. I was sent here to try and ease the transition."

He stops in front of Takeharu.

The man frowns. "Explain yourself, Ikutsuki."

"Gladly. You see... God works in mysterious ways."

"What are you—"

I couldn't see from where I am, but gasps ring out.

_Thanatos_ is already moving.

Then, a gunshot.

His estoc swings in a broad arc.

Mitsuru screams.

_**S̵̅̓ͦͭͮ͊ͪ̃̑̀ͬ̚͢҉͚̟̲̜͕͈̣͉͎̳͈̹͚̩̲͉**__**l̡̡̲̺̘̦͓̣̞̰̼̱͛̔͐̓̇ͬ́̍ͧ̍ͮͪ̈̋̈́͞ͅo͆̿ͩͫ̑҉̴̨̛̭̙͇͇͔̣̰̀**_

_**t̶̤̠̙̠̙̤̲̬̤̥͒̈̔̉͘h**_  
͈̻͇͍͚̟̅ͨͨ̈͒̆̋ͫ͆ͣ́̓̄͊̑̚  
̝̰̖̦̞͕ͭ͑̾ͮ̒̊̈́̌͊̏ͪ̂ͪͫͫ͐̚

_**̷̭̻̩̳̺͎̠̓̒͊ͯͫ͛̇ͯͣ̃̈ͦ̕ͅ**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Aigis to Arisato Minato - "I remember now. I thrust this burden upon you by sealing Death inside you that night. You must hate me. Why? Because it is the logical conclusion. I have wronged you, therefore your hatred is justified._

"_What... are you doing? No, it is not unpleasant. I-Thank you, Minato."_

* * *

_November 13__th__, 2009 [Friday] – Evening_

_Tatsumi Memorial Hospital, Ward 19-37_

**.**

**S**leep didn't come easy for me.

Even indirect, the act of taking someone's life lingered in my mind and soon seeped into my subconscious. It doesn't matter that the act was justified. When I close my eyes, I see their mangled remains, lying side by side and hand in hand, illuminated not by the irradiated moon, but in place of it, a strained, bloodshot eye—gibbous and waning. The quarter wreathed in darkness almost makes it appear as an eyelid.

It always ends the same way; a blue butterfly flutters upwards until it becomes nothing but a speck of blue and is seemingly enveloped by the reddish-tinge darkness; it is a presence which stands separate from the darkened skies.

It is always the same dream.

_Always._

A hand gently clasps my shoulder and jerks me awake from my reverie. Mitsuru pulls a chair next to me and shoots me a concerned look. "You were spacing out again, Minato," she says. "Have you had trouble sleeping? Maybe you should go for a consultation while you're here. Talking about it helps, and there is medication that can help you sleep better at night."

I shake my head. There isn't a need for it. I'm fine. A few restless nights aren't enough for me to start popping pills like I have a sweet-tooth.

"It isn't like that."

An uncomfortable air lingers in the room. Ignoring it, I ask my upperclassman about her father's condition.

Mitsuru smiles lightly. "The doctor said the second surgery went well. He's in recovery right now. They're optimistic that he will be responsive before the month is out." She looks hesitant. "I never did get the chance to express my gratitude properly. Your decisiveness saved his life. Yet, we were quick to place blame on you for Sakaki Takaya's death. Our assumptions were unwarranted as Yukari said. My mother and I are forever grateful to you, Minato."

She remains quiet for a moment.

"Hanae." At my questioning look, Mitsuru explains, "My mother. I can understand why my father shields her from this particular aspect of our undertakings. A part of me sees her as a stranger, a woman that I've always looked up to but barely knew—an ideal that I strived for. Yet, the fabricated memories that I hold of this world shows just how dear this woman is to me. It is... _conflicting_. The more I question her existence, the more these memories surface and it... heartens me. Immensely."

Mitsuru leans in and rests her head on my shoulders. "You are entirely too selfless, Minato. Thank you," she whispers. "My mother has expressed her desire to meet you and convey her gratitude. If you'd like, she's with my father, I could bring you to see her."

I offer a non-committal hum and turn my attention to Fuuka's resting form.

It has become a ritual for me to be here. However, I'm not too sure whether the isolation aids or worsens my paranoia. In public, my agitation is evident; an uneasy glance or furtive whispers from an unwitting passer-by may set me off, but alone, the unintelligible whispers become clearer and ever present.

Finding a middle-ground has been precarious balancing act. Keeping this madness of mine from showing is even harder. I have come clean to my friends about everything, but admitting to hearing voices in my head is a tough pill for anyone to swallow. The last thing I want is to be thrown in to the loony-bin and be cross-examined like a diseased lab-rat.

I couldn't afford to slip up now; not when I am this close to righting things.

"—worry. Takeba-san is in the midst of synthesising a new compound. Theoretically, it helps to artificially induce a person to manifest a Persona, but in Fuuka's case, it is possible that this should help her to regain her Persona, as well as her memories. Is that fine with you?"

I nod despite not knowing what exactly I am agreeing to.

"Excellent," Mitsuru says, standing. "Then later, we could—"

Her phone vibrates. With an apologetic look, she picks it up and walks towards the other corner of the room. Her whispered words are too faint for me to pick out and she ends the call abruptly.

Our eyes meet.

Mitsuru gesture to the TV remote nearby.

"Turn on the news. There's something you should see."

* * *

_Culprit of the Iwatodai Commercial District Massacre - "What do you mean why? Hahaha... It's because I can decipher the signs; it's because I was chosen to enact God's judgement. Those people died in order to bring about the Fall—the righteous redemption of this world. Saviour? There is no such thing! No such—"_

* * *

_November 16__th__, 2009 [Monday] – Early Morning_

_Gekkoukan High School_

**.**

**S**ix dead.

Another nineteen wounded, with Akihiko's sister, Miki and Shinjiro among them.

What should have been universally scorned became a selling point about sensationalism; discrimination of class, xenophobia, and non-issues being blamed as the underlying cause of this tragedy. The tension in Iwatodai is palpable. Like a boiling cauldron of misery and restlessness, it is just a spark away from igniting the masses and descending into chaos.

I had been ignorant to it all this while, dismissing separate events as just another daily headline, but together it formed a worrying trend. All of this happened well before we finally noticed the madness that claimed Ikutsuki.

Whispers became shouts.

Threats carried through into action.

People began devolving to their baser instincts as hatred reigned in this concrete jungle of a city. At the crux of it lies the Fallen Children—a cult which proclaims its subjects to revere the rightful end of days.

S.E.E.S. was hampered enough already. With two of its leadership in Takeharu and Ikutsuki gone, it had been left to Eiichiro and largely Mitsuru to lead. Even with Kirijo Hanae to run the Group in her husband's absence, the complex task of weaving through the bureaucracy of the shadowy arm of its organisation and fulfilling her father's legacy was no mean feat, as Mitsuru found out.

The heiress even had to resort to rely on Aigis. I haven't seen both of them in school since her father was grievously wounded that night. Our nightly expedition into _Tartarus_ formed the backbone of our interaction.

Meanwhile, Yukari has been distant. I've been trying to reconnect with her as the friends we once were, before all of this happened, but she's been blasé and vague. I suppose it's just desserts. Now, I know how it feels on the receiving end of it. It doesn't help that she intentionally goes out of her way to avoid me sometimes, fuelling the disparaging rumours about us in school.

In _Tartarus_, the camaraderie is still there, and I can see that she's trying, but there were times when she thought I wasn't aware, a sense of longing loomed in her brown eyes when she stared at me.

I suppose one day, we'll get it back again.

Speaking of which, I find Akihiko and Shinjiro standing just to the side of the school gate. The blueish-black bruises that mar their faces and a thin, jagged scar that stretches diagonally across Shinjiro's face draw its fair share of fearful stares and pointed whispers. I know that was from his unfortunate involvement in the massacre. Akihiko's sister got off comparably worse, suffering chemical burns on her arms, chest and neck.

Shinjiro's lips curls upwards as he returns the attention with a challenging stare. None from the student-body dares to look up. Akihiko nudges him when he sees me. I do a double-take. For once, Shinjiro is actually wearing his beanie cap; I haven't seen it on him in forever.

My white-haired upperclassman waves me over.

"Before, you asked me if I remembered you. Do—"

I interrupt Akihiko.

He smiles in relief then winces, gingerly touching his bruised cheek. "Damn, Minato, and I thought we looked like shit. What the hell happened to you?" he says as a greeting. "What is this place supposed to be anyway? Don't tell me it's some kind of transient bizarro world bullshit. Miki's alive, man." He scoffs disbelievingly with a growing grin. "Yeah, she got hurt, but my sister's fucking alive."

Akihiko shares a meaningful look with Shinjiro.

"I cut my hair." Shinjiro lifts his beanie back to reveal the trimmed locks underneath. He scowls and shoves it back on. "I look like a fucking idiot."

Akihiko jabs his arm.

Shinjiro grunts audibly and cradles his injured arm away from Akihiko. "_Fuck_. Ease up. You've done enough damage already last night," he says, grimacing. "_Ippo_ here got the epiphany last night at the hospital and decided to beat the shit out of me so that I remembered too—damn near got us barred from the hospital. I'll save the _machismo_ bullshit and admit that he fucking won. Also, for whatever reason, I'm not dying a slow and torturous death. So like Akihiko just asked: what the fuck gives, man?"

I give him a deadpan stare.

Some weird stuff that's too long and complicated to explain in the twenty minutes window until class starts.

"I figured as much," Akihiko mutters. "Are you the only one who remembers? In school, we barely talk to Mitsuru, but the Kirijo Group just swooped in the other day and offered to cover the costs of my sister's skin graft operations and after-care sessions. I guess that makes it pretty obvious. I know Fuuka got the Apathy Syndrome; we went to find her ward last night. And last I heard you and Yukari were in the dumps. What about Junpei? Is he alive? Or Ken and Koromaru? What happened to them?"

I shake my head. This isn't the place to answer them. In response, I look up at the sky, raise up my arm and wave. Then, I point at my two upperclassmen.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Shinjiro asks me.

In turn, I ask him to wait.

Then, my phone rings. Aigis is on the line. I leave it on speaker.

"A car has been despatched to your location. I have already sent a message to Yukari to meet the three of you outside school. The appropriate excuse letters have been forwarded to your respective homeroom teachers. Mitsuru-senpai wants you all to meet at the lab. We can discuss it further there. Also, she wishes for your input on the compound Takeba-sensei is synthesising. It should be ready for testing. I'll await your arrival, Minato."

I sign off with an affirmative.

Shinjiro regards me coolly then glances upwards. "As impressive as that was, is no one else creeped out that we're being watched? By goddamn fucking satellites?!"

* * *

_Takeba Eiichiro to Arisato Minato - "I am a man of science. I do not speculate on the afterlife. As for why I believe you? It's simple. It may be inexplicable, and far beyond anyone's means of understanding, but that's exactly what shadows are. Whatever you think that girl is; some godly being or a Greater Shadow the likes of which we've never encountered, is irrelevant. How are you supposed to quantify the supernatural when the laws of this earth don't apply to it? Logic no longer applies here. It went out the window the moment I came back to life. _

"_Thanks for that, by the way... and for looking out for my daughter. I admit I was wrong about a few things, but know this: even if you think you have her best interests at heart, it doesn't always mean that you're doing the right thing. Trust me."_

* * *

_November 22__nd__, 2009 [Sunday] – Afternoon_

_Naganaki Shrine_

**.**

**I** see her on the swing, staring listlessly up at the skies. Idly, I realised this is where we had launched her maiden dimensional-communications balloon. For once, what overwhelms me is not fear, not excitement or restlessness, but weariness.

Honestly, where has the time gone?

Koromaru barks when I start to approach the empty swing next to her; he recognises her, it seems. It catches Haruhi's attention. Her pretty face scrunches up into a nasty scowl. When she stands to leave, Koromaru is all-tongue and wagging tail, barking happily at her. I can see the conflict in her eyes as she stares down at the little bundle of joy.

Her resistance gives out.

"Ugh, you're so cute, it's disgusting," she says, kneeling to pet the Shiba Inu.

I take a seat on the swing.

Haruhi glares at me out of the corner of her eyes. "Don't think I don't remember you. You're the creep who tried to hit on me that one time. How is it possible that you look even creepier? What is up with those eye bags of yours?"

I explain that I wasn't trying to hit on her; I just thought that she was someone else.

"Yeah, right. Likely story." She huffs, then her hands stills in mid-stroke. Koromaru gives a confused whine. "If this is some kind of ploy to get me to talk to you..." she leaves the empty threat hanging.

I rebuff her casually. I change tack and ask where her other two friends are; the man that I killed and the entity masquerading as one of my deceased friends.

Haruhi shrugs blithely. "They're not my friends. That old guy fell off the grid after you tried to hit on me, and that annoying one just liked to hang around him. I haven't seen 'em both in forever. Not like I care anyway," she mutters darkly. "Good riddance. That old guy was creepy-weird. He kept saying that he could see through to the real me, about being some kind of vessel, and that he cherishes me and all this stupid nonsense about God and wanting to unlock my potential."

She shudders, then rubs her arms together. "He was like a cult leader. He's more of a creep than you were because of how persistent he was. He showed up everywhere! I couldn't get rid of him. I suppose I have you to thank for that." She gives me an appraising look. "Honestly, even if you're a creep, you look like a wimpy bean sprout. If you ever tried anything now, I'd probably just crush you outright."

I chuckle mirthlessly.

I remark about her antagonistic behaviour. It's no wonder she doesn't have any friends.

Haruhi looks away. "Feh! Not like I need one anyways. Having a friend is just setting you up for disappointment down the road. People will naturally gravitate away from one another when they get older. Friendship is like a self-induced illusion; you're only lying to yourself because you don't want to admit that it's human nature to lead a lonely existence. It's an expendable and inter-changeable bond. Don't even get me started on people who think that they're in love..."

Ah, I've already had that lecture.

Still, if our bond is as flimsy as she imagines it to be, then what's the point of altering this world? No matter how mortified I am of her actions, a small part of me is buoyed by the fact that she did go this far.

It means that whatever it is between us matters; that deep down she still cares.

I do too.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

I feign ignorance.

Instead, I pose the same question that I gave her at this very spot: if you have the power to change the world, what would you do?

Haruhi remains quiet, contemplating my question deeply. Then, she gives me a strange look. "The way I see it, everyone's lying to themselves just by trying to live out their lives. What's the point of existing if all that awaits you is death at the very end? Memories? No, they'll fade, naturally through old age or forcefully through sickness. If it was up to me, I'd probably end the world right now."

There is no scorn or malice in her words. She isn't overly expressive, but I can tell that she looks sad, like it's she's accepted it as inevitable.

Something inside me turns cold.

I tell her that it matters; our lives matters simply because of its transience.

I could go on at length about this, but I know she wouldn't subscribe to my belief. Suzumiya Haruhi is far too stubborn to be swayed by a five-minute conversation with a person she barely knows—well, in this reality anyways.

So I change tack.

What about leaving a legacy? Placing your mark on this world?

You'll live on in the memories of others.

"That only ever applies to dozens among billions out there. You can't even round that up to a significant percentage," Haruhi says in derision. "The vast majority of people are content living out their mundane lives in obscurity. A legacy is such a far-fetched notion for them to even grasp." She shakes her head. "You don't understand and you never will. People like you are... are… _Ugh! _So annoying!"

I smile faintly. It isn't always nice to be proven right.

Haruhi scowls angrily, standing. "Wipe that stupid thing off your face!"

Koromaru perks up suddenly, and turns his back on Haruhi. I hear the rush of footsteps nearing us. It's then that I see Ken skipping up the stairs two steps at a time. He waves at me.

"Minato-senpai! Koro-chan!"

Koromaru abandons his post to head off Ken. Haruhi, on the other hand, is dusting the bottom of her bag. It's either she's being overly-compulsive or she's stalling for some reason.

It's also possible that maybe I'm looking too deep into it. Either way, I tell her that I hope we see each other again.

Haruhi glares at me. "Humph! Don't bet on it. This was a pretty weird conversation. To be honest, you give off that creepy serial killer vibe now."

I shrug.

If she really wants me to creep her out, I would tell her that long hair suits her better, and that she should probably wipe off all that gunk off her face because she'll look prettier without it. Wearing brighter clothes would help too.

Also, lose the nose ring.

Haruhi reddens. "Are you really stalking me?! Don't follow me home! I know karate!" she shouts, her bag hangs loosely at her side like she's preparing to whack me with it. "You're from Gekkoukan High, right? I'm glad I opted out from that place! I bet it's full of creeps like you."

Without looking back, Haruhi rushes off, running past a confused-looking Ken.

Koromaru whines at her sudden departure.

"Ah Minato-senpai!" Ken says. "Sorry, I'm late. Who was that anyway?" His cheeks flush red. "Is she your girlfriend? She's really pretty."

I pass it off glibly with a wave of my hand.

It's just somebody that I used to know.

Looking ahead, my eyes catch her retreating form until she disappears around a bend. I can't say I know what I'll do at the end, but the seed has been planted and sown. Whether I'll be proven right or wrong remains in the air.

So wait for me, Haruhi.

* * *

_Channel News Broadcasting - [Authorities in Iwatodai have declared a state of emergency in the prefecture after a startling rise in civil unrest sparked violent protests in the capital city. The governor has sought the National DIET for additional reinforcements from the JSDF to assist in policing the prefecture_—_]_

* * *

_November 26__th__, 2009 [Thursday] – Late Night_

_Eastern Iwatodai, Amada Household_

**.**

**I**n lieu of what was once a homely and inviting household, has now been replaced by a strange, empty shell.

I can see it.

_Wrath._

What fills the silence in the room is a dull ring that permeates my being. My vision blurs the streaks of blood strewn across the walls. Unwittingly, I am reminded of Takaya's death.

Then, the dream.

Always the same damn dream.

"Minato-san?"

Fuuka enters my field of vision and waves her hand in front of me. Instinctively, I lean back and shake my head.

"Are you all right?"

I can't even muster up a smile to ward off her concerns given the situation. Ken's family had been attacked. The 'whom' remains unclear; no suspects had been named in the death of two Kirijo Group personnel and the brutal assault of Amada Emiri and Fujiwara. Physically-speaking, Ken's father had seen the worst of it, but it was not to diminish the ordeal Emiri was subjected to.

The details were sickening.

Ken had been forced to watch.

I heard the mutters of assent from the policemen on scene about this being more than a home invasion that went wrong. They were quick to establish a link between the ritualistic symbols and hieroglyphics drawn in blood throughout the house to the Fallen Children.

That partly explains our presence here. There were some sceptical looks when Detective Kurosawa brought the three of us, Mitsuru, Fuuka and me under the authority of the Kirijo Group, on scene as occult experts to help shed light on this grisly find. Then again, neither his colleagues nor subordinates were up to argue with the lead detective; Kurosawa's authority had strengthened considerably as a result of martial law coming into effect in Iwatodai.

Fuuka turns back to regard the blood-stricken walls. I'm sure it hits her just as hard. Her face is pale, whether due to her feeling ill being here or the fact that just days ago, she had just came out of a lengthy coma.

"Why... would someone do this?" she asks me.

The symbols are a strange mix of characters combined with harsh, rigid lines that intersected each other at odd angles. There is no discernible pattern. From the outside, it looks like a mess a child would make, but I could feel the intent behind the act; made evident with the perpetrator using the victim's blood to do it. Even if the symbols differ, the context is the same.

The word seems to whisper in my mind.

_Wrath_.

The disembodied voice doesn't need to repeat itself because the implication can be inferred throughout the house. I ask Fuuka if she understands it as well, but she shakes her head lightly and says, "No, I tried with _Juno_ too, but it's still a dead-end. How about you?"

I hesitate.

I'm not crazy.

Am I?

I exhale deeply and close my eyes.

No.

A comforting hand finds my shoulder and tries to guide me away. "Minato-san?" Fuuka asks. "It isn't right to stay here. Let's... Let's get to the hospital. We should go comfort Ken."

My hesitation grows.

I have failed again; failed some unknown objective or crossed a deadline that I couldn't meet in time. The fact that the voice hasn't come to torment me makes it worse, like it is openly mocking me for failing both Mitsuru and Ken, like I haven't learned my lesson. Worse, the scariest part is that I don't even know whether this falls under its machinations or simply a by-product of the mess we find ourselves in.

The cracks have become evident.

Soon, the dam shall burst.

* * *

_Elizabeth to S.E.E.S. and Takeba Eiichiro - "The promised day draws near. No matter how commendable your efforts have been thus far, I fear it will all be for naught should you fail to overcome this final hurdle."_

* * *

_December 22__nd__, 2009 [Tuesday] – Evening_

_Iwatodai Dormitory_

**.**

"**Y**ou must stay strong, Minato-sama."

When Elizabeth pulls away from my ear, she remains close enough that her glossy pink lips slowly brushes against my cheek. Her warm breath leaves a tingling sensation that lingers even after she rights herself and places her hands in mine.

She smiles.

_**L̹̔ͫ̂ͦͧ̊ͬͅṳ̫͖̻͍͎̉ͦ̋͗̅.̄͆̂**_

_**.͇͇͚̤̻͖̀ ͚͖̟̖͙̙̘̐̆̊͐ͦ̇ͭ.͈͎̩̪̗͆̒͝.̢̹**_

_**sͨ̒̎̔ͪ̆͏͙t͓͕̘̭ͭͪ͐͘.̲̭̘̗̝̆̐́̽ͯ̊.̱͖ͥ**_

_**.̩̭̩͊ͦ̐**_

I almost snap at the disembodied voice.

Sensing my agitation, Elizabeth narrows her eyes. "What's wrong?"

I shake my head, refuting her words and offering a shallow excuse to placate her. She doesn't look convinced; not that I think it would have fooled her, but repeating such words tend to shore up what meagre resistance remains in my subconscious.

Her eyes remain sharp, like she sees right through me. "Your mind is fractured," she says bluntly. "You've allowed it to fester unimpeded. How long has it been speaking to you? You hear it, do you not? The _voice_?"

I pull my hands from her grip roughly.

I'm not crazy.

I'm not.

So stop looking at me like that.

Elizabeth persists. Her face scrunches up in worry. It is an expression so pronounced that it seems alien on her delicate features. "I believed it was the stress of the burden placed upon your shoulders that weighed heavy in your mind. I was mistaken," she mutters to herself. "It was foolish of me to assume that you could turn away from it. I should have guided you better."

Frustration tints my voice as I ask her what she means by that.

She gives me a pitying look. "It will only reveal itself to those whom consciously seek it. No matter. What's done is done. If you are to pull through at the end, you mustn't allow it to influence you further." I can see the conflict reign in her eyes. "That is why you must know the truth."

I give her a look.

"This," Elizabeth relents. "All of this."

Mouth dry, I unconsciously lick my lips to rid off the unpleasant sensation. I remind her of our previous attempt and how disastrous it went, so what makes her think that this time would be any different.

In response, her gloved hand snakes its way up to caress my cheek and the other grips my hand tightly. Elizabeth gives me a watery smile. "Because you tore through the veil and fooled a bird into yearning beyond its station. And because... I care for you—and only you in this world." She pulls her eyes away from mine and stares up at the darkened skies.

"Promise me you'll make the right decision at the end," Elizabeth says.

Her words ring hollow because what happened after... the memory of it...

It will never leave me.

Later, I would learn from Aigis that this was how the others found me—hysterical and drenched in blood.

Hers.

There was so much of it.

With each syllable uttered, the threads that bound her being together seemed to sever with excruciating agony. I pleaded, urged, begged—outright tried to forcefully clamp her lips shut—in an effort to make her stop, but she relented. Someone tried to pull me away, but I would not be separated from her; I could not tear my eyes away from hers. By the time she lost coherency, interspersed by the gurgles of blood that dribbled from her pale lips and sent wracking shivers down her frame, I realised how little her sacrifice ultimately meant.

Her message?

Two Gods.

A game. With each pushing me towards their desired outcome.

Yet, Elizabeth died with a smile. All it got me was a verbal outlet for my anger and grief.

_Nyarlathotep._

_Philemon._

My vision of her blurs. The eyes that had once captivated me so deeply now haunts me. The vibrancy is forever gone; glazed and lifeless now. Shakily, I reach down to close her eyes and wipe off the streaks of blood that stain her face. It only serves to make it worse—like an amateurish stroke that destroys the delicate balance of a masterpiece.

And for what?

I've known since long ago that I've been a pawn in a game of gods and men.

* * *

_Igor to Arisato Minato - "You mustn't forget the commitment you agreed to__—'I chooseth this fate of mine on own free will'. Elizabeth stared down the same end when she made hers. No matter the decision you make tonight, remember that the consequences may not be yours alone to bear, no matter what end they may bring._

"_There is always a choice... You hold the key to it. Remember that."_

* * *

_December 31__st__, 2009 [Thursday] – Dark Hour_

_Tartarus_

**.**

**T**his...

This is it.

The peak of_ Tartarus_ finds us in the heart of a moving storm. Dark clouds blanket the skies around the tower—unnaturally enveloping its perimeter—as it isolates us from the outside world. I cannot see what lies beyond the veil, except for the intermittent flashes of lightning that pierces through. Above us, the storm parts to reveal the sickly-green skies. Far above lies a tiny speck of light, like a distant star, but conspicuously, the irradiated moon is missing. The cold, biting winds seep into our battle-weary bones and it feeds the allure of otherworldliness; this strange, eerie sense of stepping into an alien world.

It is a sham—a thinly-veiled mockery—of our depictions of heaven.

"What happens now?" Ken says.

Yukari steps around me, rubbing her arms vigorously to ward off the cold. When she breathes, I can see faint wisps of smoke escaping her lips. "I guess we wait? I was half-expecting some Shadow to wait for us or something."

Around me, the members of S.E.E.S. putter around the large, circular area uselessly and without direction. Shinjiro and Akihiko, with their Personas in tow, have strayed off towards the edge. Mitsuru lags at the rear, conferring with Fuuka, who has absconded into_ Juno_'s reinforced barrier.

It left me with the bulk of our team.

Yukari has now resorted to cuddling up to Koromaru on her knees, pressing her face against the unflappable Shiba Inu's thick fur to find a reprieve from the cold. Ken is visibly antsy, jumping on the balls of his feet as he fiddles with his spear. Aigis, on the other hand, idles near me. She would have hovered behind me, like she has been doing for the past week, had _Thanatos_ not claimed the spot as his own.

I sigh.

Like Yukari, I assumed much of the same; a final ordeal to put everything into perspective. It isn't here. Neither is Haruhi. How am I supposed to make everything right—to steer this reality from the brink of destruction and usher it into waters unknown?

Where is this penultimate choice that everybody keeps alluding to?

.

_**P̧̭͇͈͉̟ͣ̉̒̽̾̿̈́̉͋͗̉͑̃̄͐̉̍̚r̴̪͕̦̬͓̼̮̫̼̫̱̫ͥ̿ͯ͐ͦ̓̏ͥ̓͝i͕̺͓̥͈͎̹̯͎͕̩̐̅̀ͩͪ͑͛̔̎̌͊ͪ̍̓͐̔̀̚͞͠ͅ**__**  
**__**̶͗̔͐̄̎̋̾̅ͬͩ̀͏̨**_̴̝̝̪̘͎͔

_**̨҉̸̧̝̖̦̮͇̻̮**_

_**ide.̸̨̛͇͚̟̘̳̦.̴̷̛̬̯̻͈̬̻̝̖̮̣͎̻́.̴̵̼͈̼͍͙̦̰̲͍̞̖ͅ**__**  
**__**̵̘̬͇̼̪̱͚̳̺͉̠̯́̕͢͞**_

_**̯͖ͅ**_

This time, I would not shy away from the voice; to do so would tarnish Elizabeth's memory. I acknowledge it. The seventh and greatest sin. The sin that transcends virtue into hubris and blurs the unseen threshold between righteousness and self-righteousness; two sides of the same coin. Then, something in my mind clicks. I whisper the words, which are lost in the incessant high-pitched whine of the wind that sweeps past us.

_I'm ready._

I catch the flutter of wings in the corner of my eyes. There are two of them; blue and black intertwining, their distinct glow standing out in the bleak and drab environment. Invisible hands guide me forward and I move, almost mechanically, towards where the butterflies will me to be—the jagged slit in the fabric of reality that stands unnoticed in the centre of the area. Beyond it lies a pitch black void; a darkness that even light could not pierce through. My Persona towers over me, almost an extension of my shadow, and pushes me on.

"Minato?"

Before my fingers could brush against the rift, that voice tugs me back to consciousness.

I look behind me.

Blue eyes stare back at me in concern. Just by saying my name, Aigis seems to have lifted a spell and I find myself being the subject of everyone's attention. "You promised," she tells me, her tone bordering on accusation.

The others catch onto the sense of finality in her words.

"Hey, we all talked about this, remember?" Akihiko tries next. "You don't have to do this alone. You got us."

"Akihiko-senpai is right," Fuuka adds. "We can help!"

Koromaru whines and pads his paw on the ground twice. The message is simple. One for 'Yes' and two for 'No'.

I look around.

Unwittingly, nostalgia floods me as unbidden memories surface in my mind's eye. I remember the good times and the bad; those standing here with me until the very end and those who are not, leaving an even deeper impression. Everyone I've met thus far has helped to shape me into the person I am today. No matter what all of them will remain with me and nothing—absolutely nothing—could tear them away.

In a way, I'm not breaking my promise.

I tell them as much.

Yukari clenches her fists over her skirt. Despite the scornful look she directs at me, her eyes start to water. "D-Don't do this. Don't lie to our faces and give us some _stupid_ excuse. You never once gave up on us. How could we do the same to you? Senpai, tell him!" she says, turning to Mitsuru.

Outwardly, the Kirijo heiress looks unperturbed, but I could see the turmoil in her eyes. Then, she gives me a faint smile and says:

"I have faith in you."

"If there really is another way, you would have told us or we would have found it by now," Ken says.

"What's the point?" Shinjiro shrugs. "You've already decided anyway. In the end, you gotta do what you gotta do, right?"

As I inch back slowly towards the rift, Yukari steps closer. "D-Don't listen to them." Gone is anger. What replaces it is far worse: desperation. "We can find a way through this. _Together_. Just... Don't leave. _Please._" She finds solace in Aigis, who has taken the girl's hand in hers. When she tries to take another step forward, Aigis holds her back.

The gynoid has her head bowed when she says, "That day at Junpei's funeral, you never told me your answer."

I remember what she asked.

I swallow thickly. An apology would be of little comfort. A solemn promise to return could turn out to be a cruel joke. I could not leave them with either. Instead, I could only offer Aigis this:

Yes, it is cruel beyond imagination, but everything up to the point of us parting, I would not give up for all the riches in the world. I will cherish every single memory we have together.

_Always._

_Thanatos_' large hand finds purchase on my shoulder. I steel myself, dreading that any further delays would only serve to weaken my resolve. Their shouts of surprise and anguish fall on deaf ears.

Together, _Thanatos_ and I face forward.

One last time.

Into the abyss.

* * *

**_Side Note:_ **_The ending for this works differently. There are three epilogues; all are vastly different. You don't have to read it in the order given or even read all of them. __Your interpretation of Minato's character—which can differ—will play into your preferred ending(s)._


	6. Epilogue: Black Butterfly

_**Disclaimer: **__The intellectual property rights to Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 belong to Atlus and its respective creative directors, as does the light novel series, Suzumiya Haruhi, with Tanigawa Nagaru and Noizi Ito._

_**Author's Notes: **The definitive end._

* * *

**_Epilogue: _****_Black Butterfly_**

* * *

**.**

_"I chooseth this fate of mine on my own free will."_

**W**hen my senses return, I find myself standing at the precipice of a circular plateau. Two tall pillars dot the perimeter and when I peer over the edge, there is no visible support, only the same black void that stretches on as far as my eyes could see. My only source of light_—_the irradiated moon that hangs abnormally close_—_basks me in its unearthly glow. The moonlight directs me forward and draws my eyes to a figure seated on an elaborate black throne in the centre of the plateau.

Haruhi.

In her resting state, she looks peaceful and content. It is almost ethereal how the moonlight illuminates her features. Her beauty is unnatural. I cannot tear my eyes away. She really is_—_

I shake my head.

A sudden sense of vertigo washes over me.

Should I turn my attention elsewhere, space distorts and realigns itself. I find myself physically incapable of looking anywhere else but Haruhi. When I make my way towards her, every step forward feels like a step back; the space between us is perpetually equidistant. I break out into a dead sprint, strafing to my left and hoping to come to a full circle. Yet, this imaginary divide remains. Haruhi remains at the centre—always facing me and I to her.

Screw it.

Ha—

"Let's not wake her up, shall we?" Another presence makes itself known, stepping out onto the steps of the small dais from behind the throne. "You know what they say, right? Just let sleeping gods lie," the one masquerading as Junpei says.

It's dogs, I correct him.

Junpei smiles faintly. "There really is no difference, Arisato Minato."

_Nyarlathotep._

"You use my name so brazenly. Lesser men have gone insane just hearing it; not that I have to remind you," the deity says. "The laws of equivalent exchange is a fundamental aspect of the universe. For every insight you gain, you must give something back_._ You proffered your sanity in pursuit of my name, and had it returned to you in exchange for a life; someone dear to you."

Junpei steps back behind the throne and Elizabeth reemerges on the other side. She puts a gloved finger on her lips.

I grit my teeth.

"In a way, it is human folly to assume that the universe is unfair, when it is the embodiment of an unprejudiced and impartial design. You see, it is humankind that destroys that delicate balance. After all, it is the one you see seated before you that created the _Dark Hour_. This isn't even the first time. There have been other incidents."

Her allusion is beyond me, but she motions to the two pillars.

"You may argue her intentions, but never the consequences. In exchange, the death of conscious thought and life was proffered, and the universe simply facilitated the transaction. So much death and anguish just to ease the boredom of an entity that can barely understand and contemplate the weight of its own actions. Can't you see? Gods really are no different than dogs. Just as blind, just as idiotic_—_they only ever see what's in front of them and nothing else."

Stop.

I had enough.

Also, there isn't a point any longer to try and use the people dear to me against me, so do not sully their memory.

Or else...

Elizabeth quirks an eyebrow and paces behind the throne again. This time, Ryoji steps out.

"I really do admire you, Arisato Minato. From the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you'd be different; better than the rest of the drabble out there. You have the belief to threaten a God, but there is a distinction between whispers and shouts; threats and actions. Truly, your strength has served you well to this point, but is there a need for it at the end? No. Your strength must become your conviction; the conviction to do what is necessary."

Ryoji beckons me.

"You understand that there is no other way, but you already know what you have to do. In fact, you've decided long ago. My words will no longer sway you."

My legs feel like they've been encased in concrete as I take that first step forward.

Given how hard I tried before to reach Haruhi, the distance between us is strangely short. It takes me a handful of steps before I find myself atop the dais and at the foot of the throne. I could make her out even clearer now; just as peaceful and just as content. My hands tremble when I take hold and release my sword from its sheathe.

"She is a mistake. As a God, Suzumiya Haruhi is blind and impulsive."

There is no going back because there is no way back.

This is my choice.

"But you? You, Arisato Minato. No one would ever have to suffer because you would fix it all. Because you could do so much better..."

A new world. A better world. For everyone.

For you, Haruhi.

"The One True God."

No.

The absence of one. A world without God.

An equivalent exchange.

I will take the mantle and I will relinquish it to shape this new world.

My hands move without me willing it. The blade pierces her chest; right through her heart. To my horror, her eyes snap open. A gamut of emotions flits through her big brown eyes.

Fear. Confusion. Pain. Recognition.

_Betrayal._

"M-Mi-Mina—"

She coughs blood in my face.

I stagger back, leaving the weapon impaled in her person, and clatter helplessly to the floor. Haruhi tries to reach me, but couldn't muster the strength. Words too are beyond her, but she only needs one.

_'__Why?' _she mouths.

Soon, the muted sounds of her pained struggles and tears die down and muted applause replaces it. "I did warn you. You only ever want to see what's in front of them and nothing else," Ryoji says. "Do not fret, Harbinger. As the appraiser of the Great Outer God, you were merely pursuing your duty. There is no need to fear the Fall."

Ryoji changes.

"So witness your..."

The deity doesn't bother to hide his transformation. His skin ripples. A tentacle-like appendage gushes out from his cheek in a shower of viscous black ichor. Dozens more flare out from his body. All misshapen and grotesque; some with large, crooked teeth and forked tongues, gargantuan bestial claws and flayed, mangled limbs. There is no form. Everything is laid bare. It becomes a towering mass of putrefied sludge and decay.

All its mouths move in tandem. Yet, the word doesn't reach my ears.

**_LEGACY._**

A primal sense of fear floors me and leaves me incapacitated. The off-pitch skrill of flutes and manic drum beats drifts into my ears, growing louder and more feverish. My heartbeat mirrors it. Then, my breath catches in my throat.

Because the moon just blinked at me.

_It. Sees. Me._

I could no longer move.

I am reduced to grunts and confused moans, slurring and drooling on myself as I struggle for air. The off-kilter music is cut off suddenly, and the silence that permeates starts to overwhelm me. Despite the vast canvas of space I find myself in, an eerie sense of claustrophobia pervades my core.

Only my sight remain. To close it would be a mercy. It is not granted to me. Not that I deserve it.

_I see it._

I _see. _

_I _see.

_I can't unsee._

In an instant, I see how infinite my surroundings are, and how small and insignificant my presence compares to this vast, amorphous, ever-lasting entity. Older than time, older than space. The imagery we have of our gods is far too simplistic to the reality. What towers over me is worse than any nightmare. It is something beyond human comprehension and imagination, and I have unleashed it on this world.

Forgive me, Haruhi.

What have I done?

**_AZATHOTH._**

**_SATE YOUR HUNGER._**

**_FEAST._**

* * *

**_Side Note: _**_Sultan! Sultan! We see you!_


	7. Epilogue: Blue Butterfly

_**Disclaimer: **__The intellectual property rights to Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 belong to Atlus and its respective creative directors, as does the light novel series, Suzumiya Haruhi, with Tanigawa Nagaru and Noizi Ito._

_**Author's Notes: **A perpetual cycle__._

* * *

**_Epilogue: _****_Blue Butterfly_**

* * *

**.**

_"I chooseth this fate of mine on my own free will."_

**W**hen my senses return, I find myself standing at the precipice of a circular plateau, not unlike the one I just vacated, but significantly smaller. Two tall pillars dot the perimeter and when I peer over the edge, there is no visible support, only the same black void that surrounds me and stretches on as far as my eyes could see. My only source of light_—_the irradiated moon that hangs abnormally close_—_basks me in its unearthly glow, like an actor on stage. The moonlight directs me forward and draws my eyes to a figure seated on an elaborate black throne in the centre of the plateau.

Haruhi.

In her resting state, she looks peaceful and content. I forget how beautiful she is. It is almost ethereal how the moonlight illuminates her features. Her beauty is unnatural. I cannot tear my eyes away. She really is_—_

I shake my head.

A sudden sense of vertigo washes over me.

"Calm yourself, Arisato Minato. It will pass."

The toneless voice belongs to a man; a masked one. It is a distinct mask, which cuts just under his cheekbone to reveal a quarter of his face—a defined jawline and half of his mouth. The man wears a neat ponytail and is clothed in a form-fitting black ensemble. He descends the steps of the small dais and stops before me.

_Nyarlathotep._

The man doesn't visibly react. "You mistake me. I am Philemon."

I am neither gullible nor stupid to take it at face value.

I tell him as much.

"What reason would I have to lie? I dwell in the rift between consciousness and unconsciousness of all souls. My existence is tied to yours, and yours to mine. It was I who sent my assistants to guide you through your journey. One even bore the price to uncover the depths of her resolve and to ease you of your burden, and I permitted it. For it has brought you here with me."

I'm not thoroughly convinced, but there isn't much I could do now. Instead, I question him about the Nyarlathotep.

"My counterpart is inconsequential. The moment you found yourself here, your choice had already been decided," Philemon explains. "You must be wondering where we are. It is a place that exists both outside the universe yet stands at its very centre. This is where Suzumiya Haruhi rests. That is why you feel drawn to her; she is the star in which you orbit."

A part of me doesn't want to believe that I was predisposed to like her; that my feelings are simply a part of their machinations. Yet, I can't help but think this to be true.

I ask him to clarify.

"Yes, you were chosen, but not by us," he says. "However, your actions are your own. Igor has told you this."

It may be my imagination, but I could almost detect a hint of exasperation in his words.

"You think me as an architect; that you are merely a function of my grand design. I am not. I have simply done what I could to aid and mitigate any further interference from my counterpart; despite the agreements we have arranged, his compliance can be circumspect, as you are aware. To do more would simply hinder your potential and sour the experience of my victory."

I grit my teeth.

People have died because of his stupid game.

"Not a game. A wager. Between equals," Philemon tells me. "And people have and will die in spite of me. It is folly to assume that I have a hand in every death that occurs in your world. People die simply because it is the nature of your kind.

"That is why I will savour this victory. Twice before mankind has proven that the potential of the collective unconscious is limitless, and now you as well. You, Harbinger. You, who embody Death and commands it. You were able to fight against your innate destructive nature, proving my counterpart wrong. You have become an enlightened being; one of the select few from the billions that inhabit your world. A human leading the perfect exist_—_"

I slam the butt of my sheathe against the side of his face, knocking the mask aside. Philemon holds his ground, but keeps his head bowed as he cradles his head in his hands.

Is this what an enlightened being would do?

"Yes, this is not the first time I have been assaulted."

He straightens. When he pulls his hand away, my face stares back at me. Honestly, I can't find it in me to be surprised anymore. I am far too tired. Instead, I ask him what happens now.

"Your fears are unwarranted. Your decision will see mankind be given another chance in their pursuit of enlightenment."

I almost laugh.

So nothing is really going to change. My actions_—my choice—_ultimately means delaying the inevitable until everyone in the world somehow wakes up and cracks the human condition?

Unmindful of my sarcasm, Philemon simply nods.

Then, what about me?

"You shall take your place as one of the foundations of the universe. It is the law of equivalent exchange. Your existent will be proffered in exchange—from now until eternity," he explains.

I take a deep breathe. I suppose I was somehow always prepared for this, but it's normal to be afraid, isn't it? To err is human as is darkness is to fear. I still ask Philemon if this is the right thing to do.

"It is the noble decision."

Why?

"I have peered into the depths of humanity. You are capable of great things—both awe-inspiring and terrible acts. Each one of you is capable of it. Yet, all the great feats are simple: valour, empathy, loyalty, hope. Are these virtues not the same ones that led you down this path?"

No, it was... it is... love.

I love her.

My eyes find Haruhi once more.

Well, I suppose she'll finally be normal now; that might probably be the last thing she wants.

"You are mistaken. Elizabeth has not conveyed my explanation satisfactorily."

I look at him in confusion.

"She is both human and God. Yet, she is not. Her existence contradicts her reality. On Earth, she is as human as you are. Here, she embodies the Great Outer God; the amalgamation of nuclear chaos—the start and the end of the universe. She is the mother of all things," Philemon explains. "She is not like you. She was not chosen. We were.

"Do you understand now? She exists in the form you see before you because the imagery mankind has of its gods is far too simplistic to the reality. Your subconscious may hold unlimited potential, but your conscious mind limits you. She simply chose a form that would not destroy your mind."

But she won't... the _Dark Hour_ is gone!

"She created it on a whim. She does not require it to propagate her existence. Her powers will never diminish. Ever."

My whole body is trembling now; out of rage, out of fear, out of disbelief. Again and forever, I see myself, like a cog turning in place.

Then, what is the point of all this?!

"To love God is to know her and to put her first. You will do just that as one of the foundations of the universe. Was I unclear before?" Philemon says, motioning to two pillars around us. "You will watch over her, together with the ones that came before you. They too have sacrificed their existence for her and the betterment of your kind." He shakes his head lightly. "Perhaps in time, someone else will reach out to the human known as Suzumiya Haruhi and do the same."

Fuck this.

No, I... don't want this, Haru—I don't even know her real name.

"To utter her true name is to hear the end of all things."

I look back at her.

I once told her that our lives matter because of its transience; that we would live long in the memory of others after we're gone. You, who exists outside time and space.

You, Haruhi.

Philemon, still wearing my face, smiles at me. "Come, Arisato Minato. Your legacy awaits."

Would you even remember me?

* * *

_Satonaka Chie to Hanamura Yosuke and Amagi Yukiko - "Another one?! Jeez, our little town sure has gotten popular. First, there was Yosuke, then... ugh, 'her'. God, I hope King Moron switches the seating arrangement. I don't think I can go on for another year with little miss prissy as my partner._

* * *

_April 12th, 2011 [Tuesday] - Early Morning_

_Yasogami High School_

**.**

**I**naba is different...

Last night's weird dream aside, I don't mean it in a bad way or anything. It's not like I'm a big-city snob. It's just that having lived a single location all your life, you are settled into a cycle; familiar faces, sights and haunts. Rinse and repeat. Everything moved and felt faster back home.

Here?

I feel like I've been standing in place for ages. This is actually true, but I exaggerate. It's only been like five_—_no, ten minutes. Our homeroom teacher is still stuck finalising our seating arrangements.

"Witchcraft!"

"Settle down, Hanamura! Or you're right back in my shit list!" Morooka-sensei sneers at me like I've cursed his first-born son. "Fine, go take your seat! But if I so much as hear a peep from any of your teachers about you leering at her, you're gone. You get me?"

I—uh...

"Stop wasting everyone's time!"

Right...

At least, the people here aren't any different than in the city.

I hastily make my way to the corner of the class and casually greet my new seating partner. She is pretty and pale; the kind of girl that guys tend to go crazy for. I kinda get why Morooka-sensei is antsy. The girl with the shoulder-length brown hair doesn't even acknowledge my presence and continues to stare out the window.

I press on regardless.

I remark about how weird it was that our names kept coming up together. Four times. _In a row. _The chances were astronomical. I laugh despite myself. The universe must be trying to tell us something.

That catches her attention. Her big brown eyes peek out from under her bangs and looks at me in disinterest.

"Who are you again?"

I look at her oddly.

I spent ten minutes at the front of the class for my introduction and having Morooka-sensei nitpick our seating arrangement. Our names must have been called more times than I can count; mostly in frustration from the rest of the class. Still, I didn't want to make an even worse first impression, so I introduce myself again.

Hello, Suzumiya Haruhi.

I'm Narukami Yu.

"Oh... You're the new transfer student, right?"

* * *

_**Side Note:** The fourth pillar. The fourth iteration._


	8. Epilogue: The Entity

_**Disclaimer: **__The intellectual property rights to Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 belong to Atlus and its respective creative directors, as does the light novel series, Suzumiya Haruhi, with Tanigawa Nagaru and Noizi Ito._

_**Author's Notes: **What's in the box? _

* * *

**_Epilogue: _****_The Entity_**

* * *

**.**

_"I chooseth this fate of mine on my own free will."_

**W**hen my senses return, I find myself standing at the precipice of a circular plateau. Two tall pillars dot the perimeter and when I peer over the edge, there is no visible support, only the same black void that stretches on as far as my eyes could see. My only source of light_—_the irradiated moon that hangs abnormally close_—_basks me in its unearthly glow. The moonlight directs me forward and draws my eyes to a figure seated on an elaborate black throne in the centre of the plateau.

Haruhi.

In her resting state, she looks peaceful and content. It is almost ethereal how the moonlight illuminates her features. Her beauty is unnatural. I cannot tear my eyes away. She really is_—_

I shake my head.

A sudden sense of vertigo washes over me.

Should I turn my attention elsewhere, space distorts and realigns itself. I find myself physically incapable of looking anywhere else but Haruhi. When I make my way towards her, every step forward feels like a step back; the space between us is perpetually equidistant. I break out into a dead sprint, strafing to my left and hoping to come to a full circle. Yet, this imaginary divide remains. Haruhi remains at the centre—always facing me and I to her.

Screw it.

Haruhi!

She doesn't even twitch. I try several more times, but meet the same outcome. I take a second to clear out an uncomfortable sensation that floods my ears. I swear I could hear the off-pitch skrill of flutes and manic drum beats. I know it sounds crazy, but it's growing louder and more feverish. At my wit's end, I take hold of my evoker and and toss it at her.

It hits her square on the nose.

The moment it did, the world burns white. It sears my skin; it doesn't. It melts the flesh; it couldn't. Everything and all the things. It stops. Time, that is. I endure every conceivable pain imaginable in that split second of eternity; my hysterical screams lost amidst the deafening cacophony of drums and high-pitched flutes. It speeds up. Time, that is. I could feel myself wasting away until my body rots and decomposes; the time it would take me to breathe an eternity too fleeting.

"Minato!"

Just like that, it ends. Laughter and music greets my ears. My vision swims as it adjusts from the sudden contrasts in colour, and it refocuses on Haruhi, smiling at me from ear-to-ear. I don't think. I reach out and pull her down to me. The fact that I can't stop shaking just makes me tighten my grip on her.

I can't go through that again.

I won't.

"H-Hey, let g-go!"

My body complies. The next thing I know, I've crumpled to the floor again with no control over my body.

Laying there on my back, I realise the depths of Haruhi's awakening; it has... _changed_ things. For one, the empty vacuum of space is no longer empty. Countless of galaxies dot the landscape, its swirling motion releasing energy and matter in an exploding kaleidoscope of colours. However, it is not alone. Drifting lazily in space are dozens of creatures, both beautiful and grotesque.

A colossal worm, its head more teeth than skin, is caught in the gravitational pull of a galaxy and is sucked into its spiralling wonder. It reemerges from another, spat out like yesterday's garbage, and is immediately swallowed into this planetary sphere of reddish-pink gunk; seemingly made of nothing but innards and entrails with innumerous boils that rupture and secrete a weird, noxious black sludge.

It is only then that I grasp what is going on. These beings... they were having a party.

They bat their deformed leathery wings, jiggle their appendages, both tentacles and pincers alike, and lend their otherworldly shrieks in tune with the manic, godawful music. It is both wondrous and terrifying.

Haruhi nudges me on the shoulder, pulling me back. Idly, that is when I notice that the two pillars behind her, that once stood tall, have crumbled into itself.

"Jeez! What is wrong with you?"

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

One moment I'm flat out on my back, and the next, I'm standing in front of her; my injuries and blemishes from our final trek up the peak of _Tartarus_ non-existent. In fact, I am the peak of physical and mental health. That absolutely soul-crushing experience from before is now a thing of the past; the memory of the ordeal doesn't even faze me. That is why I make my confusion known out loud, and it elicits an absolutely delightful giggle from Haruhi, so much so that she holds her side in mirth.

Again, the next thing I know, I see myself see myself seeing myself. Like an M.C. Escher drawing, I look down/up/across at/to myself and grimace at all of me. It is not a pleasant expression.

I plead with her to stop.

"But... I'm not... doing anything," Haruhi says breathlessly.

Her words become reality, and I'm normal again.

We just end up staring at each other for the longest time before she breaks the awkward silence, "This is so, so—" Her brown eyes light up as she twirls in place, "—awesome! I mean, I feel like I've had my eyes closed all this time, and this is the first time I can see all these amazing things! Too bad it's all a dream..."

I tell her that it isn't.

Haruhi snorts, then starts pointing everywhere.

"You're telling me that that squiggly-thingamajig and that weird-doohickey are real? That one? And that? I'm not an idiot, Minato. I doubt you're even—"

I shout—just a bit too forcefully—to deny her the opportunity to deny _my_ existence, and forbid her from even insinuating it again. I clutch my forearm tightly; just to make sure that it's still there.

"Fine!" she grumbles petulantly. "Jeez, lighten up."

I smile the biggest, most unnatural-looking smile possible.

"Ugh! Stop taking everything so literally!"

My cheeks return under my control.

I thank her wryly.

"Anyway, you still haven't convinced me that this isn't some wonderful dream, you know? In fact, I still have lingering memories from my previous one. It was weird. My hair was really short... kinda like this?" Haruhi stops and pulls at the strands of her hair. "And I had this _stupid_ fake nose ring—" She touches her nose and removes the accessory, staring at it in bewilderment. "—and I went to a different school, and... we weren't... friends?"

Gently, I ask her what she remembers doing last today.

"O-Oh, we were at school? You were being an ass and avoiding me again. I got mad. Then, we had this big fight back at your dorm... I don't remember anything after that."

That was months ago, I tell her, pulling her attention to the date on my watch: _[December 31st, 2009]_. Surprisingly, it still works in... wherever we are. This is when I carefully explain how everything, up to the point of our fight until the events leading up to here, happened; they were real, I'm real, and all of this is real... because of what she is.

"God?" Haruhi parrots dully. "Now you're just making fun of me." She closes her eyes and folds her arms together. "I've had enough. I want to wak—"

I close in suddenly and mash my lips against hers.

There is no jolt of electricity or a shower of sparks; unless you count all the stars in the galaxies around us ejecting that stuff. No, it is dry, clumsy and awkward. It also feels nice too. Then, I have the pleasure of being the recipient of having hundreds, no tens of thousands of eyes—all misshapen, engorged and beady—stare at me. All at once.

The music has stopped and they were no longer dancing.

It is horrifying.

Haruhi has a pretty pink blush colouring her cheeks. She grips her hands into fists, releases a finger, then retracts it. Her hands settle at her waist before she looks away. "As far as dreams go, this isn't so bad, I guess," she mutters. "What happened to the music anyway? And why aren't they moving?"

As if responding to her verbal command, the party resumes.

I hang my head in relief. A reminder about the state of our reality follows automatically.

"_Whatever_... I mean look at all this! Might as well see where it goes, right? This is like some kinda intergalactic space club! I guess that makes me president! You can be my second-in-command until someone... or something better comes along. You better buck up, Minato. Or that thing—" she points to mass of violet-hued clouds, "—might take your place. Yeah, and I'm giving it a name: 'The Cloud-Thing'." She looks at me expectantly. "Well? What are you doing? Write that down!"

I pat my clothes and the front of my pants, and show her the palm of hands. Suddenly, I'm holding onto a notepad and a pencil.

"What a lucky coincidence," Haruhi says brightly. "Good! We're gonna give all of them names, so make yourself comfy!" She puts a finger to her lips, brows furrowing in deep contemplation. "Let's name that guy... Uh-vash? No, 'Uvhash'! And that one, how about..."

Right.

I can do this.

I just need to make Haruhi see the truth. Then, we can go back to our world and fix our mistakes. _Together._

"Hey, Minato... I'm actually kinda hungry."

* * *

_**Side Note:**_ _What's in the goddamn fucking box?!_


	9. Author's Final Notes And Explanations

_**Disclaimer: **__This story was made possible by the absolutely talented novelists and/or directors of both series. Please do support their original releases._

* * *

_**Author's Final Notes**_

* * *

Honestly, this took longer than expected. It ended up taking a year and change, and pretty much took my other story out of contention. Still, it has been fun to experiment with different styles, even if I get it wrong sometimes. So for that, I apologise.

The response has been muted, less than I'm used to but in line with my meagre expectations. Still, please do find it in your heart to leave this on your favourites list should other readers come across it.

Also, a review wouldn't hurt.

* * *

_**Explanations (Spoilers, duh!)**_

* * *

There are a lot of themes floating around that don't really make sense until you reach the end. However, the underlying theme is that this story is based on Lovecraftian lore. For those who don't know, the gist is that there are cosmic horrors that lurk in the dark, which man can never hope to defeat.

This is why I didn't want to colour your opinion in the summary and when you first start reading the story. I hoped the progression from the first to last act would be jarring. The narrator is meant to be unreliable. What starts off as normal is meant to become maddeningly worse.

Also, you guys don't understand the next-level fuckery this story possesses: e.g. go back to the fourth act and change fonts. The default font doesn't allow you to view the messed-up words clearly, but other fonts will.

Anyway, the whole point of the ending(s) is to to stay true to the Lovecraft genre.

To clarify, the Outer God, Azathoth is supposed to be the progenitor of all the other Gods, Old Ones, etc, and I best describe him as a blind, idiot God who lays dormant and devours worlds.

So for every insight you gain into understanding this universe, you must give something back; and that is knowing that there is no real happy ending for Minato. That could only work if you choose to remain ignorant and _only_ read _**ENTITY**_. You wouldn't understand that:

(1) The pillars symbolizes the foundations of the universe and it's been destroyed;

(2) The universe will demand something equivalent in exchange;

(3) The other shoe drops when Haruhi tells Minato that she's hungry.

That is why your interpretation of his character matters because it sells you his motive and makes the endings more personal and impactful. In _**BLACK**_, he ends up killing Haruhi to right the wrongs, only to have it blow up in his face. In _**BLUE**_, well, this turned out to be more fucked up than even I imagined. That line near the end where she questions the narrator's identity is meant for Minato and not Narukami Yu.

So yeah, that's pretty much it.

Thanks for your support!


End file.
